Blood and Honor
by Tarlonniel
Summary: A powerful warrior from an ancient family, a snarky Twi'lek and a dedicated Imperial soldier. Anyone who's played the game knows how BioWare's version of the story goes. Here's my - slightly different - way of looking at it.
1. I 1 Grave Problems

**PART I: KORRIBAN**

"There are worse ways to die," she thought, running her hands along the stone wall behind her. "Drowning. Burning. Exploding. And hey, I'm already in a tomb, so that's taken care of." She took a tentative step in the dark, then another. "At least this place isn't haunted. I'm pretty sure blasters don't work too well on ghosts."

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Blast it!" She froze as a stone skittered off across the floor. Did they...? She waited.

Silence.

"Phew." She began to move again, cursing shyracks, cheap thermovision goggles and dark tombs of horrible Sithyness. "Why don't they ever bury themselves somewhere nice? Are the Big Bad Sith afraid of daylight and fresh air?" She sighed, once again tempted to just turn on her light and make a run for it. She hadn't seen any other animals in the place, and she was pretty sure she could move faster than a flock of shyracks, even in their territory. And a rain of blaster bolts might discourage them from following too closely... right before it brought the tomb down around her ears. She sighed again and kept inching along, hugging the wall. "Maybe killing that one group scared the rest away. Maybe they're all asleep. Maybe the ceiling'll crack open and stairs will magically appear leading up to the surface." The surface - the hot, dusty, barren, sun-scorched, terrible surface, or so it had seemed. Now it looked more like paradise.

Step.

Step.

St- "What was that?"

She paused. "No, I must've imagined it." The place was as silent as the grave. Which, well, is what it was. She was about to move on when...

"No. Oh no." She wasn't imagining it. The soft sound of wings in the dark. "Okay. Just be quiet. Just. Be. Quiet." If she didn't make any noise, they might fly right by. As the sounds slowly got closer, she held her breath. The seconds ticked by.

Closer...

Closer...

Somewhere in front of her now...

Not fast enough. _Not fast enough_. She screamed silently at them to move on. Her lungs ached. They were a little ways further off now, but not far enough... not far enough.

She took a breath, flicked on her light and started running, all in the same instant. She heard their screeching behind her, but she didn't even turn her head. "OUT. OUT. OUT. OUT. OUT. OUT." She sped through the corridors, stumbling here and there but never losing her balance. "Stars! Why do all these ways look the same?" She could hear them behind her, not getting farther, but not getting closer either. "Come on. You can do this. Left up ahead, then straight... then... Oh no. No no no no NO." There was more screeching coming from ahead of her. Desperately she swerved, heading into the unknown. "Maybe there's another entrance. Maybe I'll lose them. Maybe I'll find a..."

Dead end.

She stopped, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. "Huh." She turned slowly, deliberately, drawing both of her blasters and holding them out at chest level. With one deep breath she steadied her arms and herself. "Fine, then. Come and get me."

They came.

As soon as she saw movement, she opened fire. The first one choked and went down. More came. And more. Each one she downed had another behind it. Each one was closer. The corridor filled with bestial screams and blaster fire and the beating of wings. One clipped her as it crashed, knocking her light askew. She felt it slipping off her head and tried to snag it on her arm, but the darkness won.

She kept firing. The bolts lit up the corridor in a series of still pictures. She didn't have to look to know her power cells were almost drained. She didn't care. If she ran out of juice, she'd beat the things to death.

One blaster sputtered. Then the other.

Shyracks and darkness closed in.

Then, suddenly, she heard a new sound - a familiar one, though she couldn't place it immediately. The raucous cries of the shyracks didn't stop, but seemed to change. Her two spent blasters still clutched tightly in her hands, she stood ready, peering forward. Was that... yes! A flash of light! Not a blaster, but something dancing, flickering. The shyracks' calls grew shriller and fainter. The new sound drew closer. "Of course! A vibroblade! A... vibroblade?! Who would be crazy enough to fight shyracks with that? Who would be crazy enough to be down here in the first place, besides me and... and... "

All was silent now. The light of the blade moved closer. She could just make out the shadowy figure holding it. Tall. Cloaked. Armored.

Sith.

It glided toward her silently. For a wild moment she thought it was the ghost of Naga Sadow, come to punish her for violating his resting place. Just as she was about to attack, ghost or no ghost, it stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was low, calm, and, apparently, female, overlaid by the characteristic distortion of a helmet's voicebox. "Not the ghost of that Sadow guy, then," she thought. "Bet I'm still in big trouble, though." The figure's tone wasn't threatening, but there was an unmistakable air of authority in it. Her mind raced. A number of possible lies surfaced, along with a whole lot of snappy comebacks and a bit of bravado. "Stars! What do you tell a Sith that just saved your life while you were trying to steal their stuff?" Finally she sighed and lowered her blasters.

"All right. I was looking for this... secret chamber... thing."

"Why?"

"I have to spell it out for you?" She crossed her arms. "To rob it. I'm a thief. There. You happy?" She frowned at the woman before her. "Why didn't you just let the shyracks eat me?"

The figure was silent a while. "You wanted money?"

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point. Usually."

"And you could find no easier mark than the tombs of Korriban?"

She shrugged. "Risky, I know. We figured it was worth a shot."

"We?"

"Oh... hey, look. You caught me. And... saved me, for some reason, so I'll be straight up with you. But when we get to anyone _other_ than me, it's no dice. I'm not getting my friends hurt because I screwed this up."

Silence again. Then, in the same smooth, compelling voice, "What name should I call you?"

"Uh... Vette?"

"Very well, Vette. You have a choice to make. First option: I kill you. I promise it will be quick and relatively painless." A pause. "If you decline, I will instead make you my prisoner and turn you over to the authorities here on Korriban. They will most likely torture you for information before executing you." Another pause. "Those are your options. Not a pleasant choice, I admit, but I wager it's a better offer than you got from the shyracks."

"You got me th... wait, did you just... make a joke?" No reply. Vette stared, thought for a bit, then sighed. "The second one, I guess. At least I'll get out of here alive. And after that, who knows what could happen?"


	2. I 2 Out of the Frying Pan

What happened was pretty much what the Sith had predicted. Vette found herself in a cramped cell, collared, hungry, hurting, exhausted, the subject of endless questions. She soon learned that no matter what she said, she'd get a shock (unless, they promised, she named her accomplices, which was never going to happen), so she resorted exclusively to witty retorts. At least it kept her sane. Once she'd asked about the acolyte who both saved and condemned her, but with no name and only a vague description - tall, in well-made light armor under a cloak of some dark blue material - they couldn't, or wouldn't, tell her anything.

She'd been there a few hours - days - it was hard to tell - when the jailer came in with news. She was going to have a visitor.

Witty retort.

Zap. Better if she watched her tongue around this one.

Witty retort.

Zap.

And so on. Vette had no strength left to wonder who might be coming. She only wanted the jerk in front of her to GO. AWAY. Not that things were much better when she was left alone to fully enjoy her boredom, and misery, and unpleasant speculations on the future.

The jerk was called away at last. Vette slumped to the floor and let her head rest against the bars, closing her eyes. He'd be back. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but her supply of wisecracks was starting to run a little low. Soon she'd have to start repeating herself, and who knew where _that_ might lead. Voices drifted in from the office area. Jerk and... and...

Her eyes opened. She couldn't hear the words, but she knew that voice. Half excited, half afraid, she tried to pick up what they were saying. The word Baras was being thrown around a lot. Slave. Tombs. "Teach her a lesson" - that from Jerk. Not very encouraging. Abruptly the voices started coming her way. She scrambled to her feet, attempting to look nonchalant, but when the pair came in sight along the row of cages, she gasped.

It was the same woman, all right. Same clothes, same air of command, but this time, no helmet. And she wasn't just a Sith. She was a SITH Sith. Red skin. Sharp yellow eyes. Oh, this was not good, this was not good at _all_. Jerk smirked at her.

"Here she is, my lord. Stubborn, insolent piece of filth."

Reflexes kicked in. "Hey, stop running yourself down. You've really got some issues, you know that?"

Zap.

"Oof. Yeah, I thought so."

"As you can see, my lord, this hasn't shut that mouth of hers, but at least it's amusing. There are higher settings, though they tend to cause permanent damage with extended use." Jerk handed the control rod to Even Bigger Jerk, who took it without looking. Those eyes were still fixed appraisingly on Vette. She was starting to squirm when the Sith suddenly looked away.

"Is she ready for release?"

"Yes, my lord. Just say the word."

"Let her out, then."

Vette could hardly believe her ears. Sure enough, the door of the cell was swung open. "You're... letting me go?"

"Hardly," sneered Jerk. "She's all yours, my lord."

"Excellent. You have done well. Come, Vette."

The Twi'lek followed, stunned. She realized vaguely that this was the first time since leaving the tomb that anyone had actually called her by her name.

They walked through a series of dark corridors, then out into the sunlight. Vette slowed and shielded her eyes until they became accustomed to the glare. The Sith kept going, with long, purposeful strides. Vette had to hurry to catch up. It was all so familiar - rescued, brought out of darkness into the light, and now a quick, silent march to... where? Another prison? The Sith never even glanced back at her, much less volunteered information. Vette was too worn down to try and wrangle out some answers. She contented herself with just looking around.

They were moving through the outskirts of the settlement which surrounded the Academy. Red rock, red sky, grey buildings, grey Imperials. Every now and then an acolyte, distinguished by their showy outfits and arrogant expressions. No one gave Vette a second glance - slaves were commonplace enough. But her companion attracted plenty of attention. Stares, nods, the occasional bow. The stares were ignored. The greetings were acknowledged with formal courtesy. It was strange, but again, familiar. Vette felt like she was moving in a dream. Softly the past began to merge with the present. Somehow she wouldn't have been surprised to hear her sister calling, running out to meet them from the...

Slave quarters.

Vette snapped back to reality. So that was it. Another prison after all. Her heart sank as they moved towards what looked like an administration building, with rows and rows of squalid slave housing stretching beyond it. When they went inside, Vette was simply told to wait and left in a large, dreary room with a few bored-looking guards. It wasn't long before the Sith returned and back outside they went. But not towards the huts. There was another building nearby, barracks, by the look of it, but once inside Vette saw that the place was divided into individual rooms. It was clean. It was bright. It was _cool_.

The Sith stopped in front of a door which opened on command. Inside was a very small room, but it had an actual bed, a tiny private refresher, a closet of sorts with a change of clothes, and a table with... FOOD? It even looked edible!

Vette was still staring greedily at this last feature when the Sith started to speak. "These are your quarters. Rest and eat. You will need your strength tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. On Darth Baras' orders, we are returning to the tomb where I found you."

Vette gaped at her. "What? Why?"

"My lord Baras is interested in the chamber you described. He wishes it located, and that I take something to bring back to him."

"Really?" While Vette paused to digest this, the Sith continued.

"I have all the items confiscated from you. Will you need anything else?"

"I, uh... no. No, that's fine. Oh! Wait - the googles. They're toast. I don't suppose...?"

"I will get you another pair. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of. I'm kinda tired. Torture will do that to a girl."

"If you think of anything else, we will have to try to obtain it in the morning. I'll be here early. Good night, Vette." The Sith started for the door.

"Wait," Vette called out on impulse. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was desperation, but the woman before her didn't seem nearly so intimidating anymore. Sith, yes. Stern, yes. But there was a kind of... something... about her. It made Vette feel bold. "I told you my name. What's yours?"

The Sith turned and looked at her for a moment with those sharp yellow eyes. "My lord," she answered. That was all. She turned and left the room. The door audibly locked behind her.

"Huh. Not promising," Vette muttered. Except... except that, just as the Sith had turned away again, she could swear she'd seen a smile on her face.

Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ interesting day.


	3. I 3 Personal History

"My lord" was as good as her word. Vette awoke early next morning to the Sith's voice at her door. Thankfully, my lord waited until invited to come in; Vette made sure she didn't have to wait long, lest she change her mind on that point. My lord also had Vette's belongings, as promised, along with a _much_ better pair of thermovision goggles. Only two things were missing. My lord noticed Vette's hands drift slightly toward the empty holsters.

"I have your weapons. They will be returned if I think you need them. And if you have earned it."

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture."

With that, they were off. My lord had an enclosed speeder waiting. And _breakfast_ , which Vette made short work of. The speeder ran smooth and quiet, the sun was just rising, the world sped by... and in ten minutes, Vette was bored. The landscape was dull, she had no holonet access and my lord wasn't talking, as usual. Well, there was nothing to be done about the first two things, but the last one...

"So. What is it with you, anyway?"

"It?"

"Yeah. You're, you know... different."

My lord didn't take her attention off the road, but at least she was responding. "How so?"

"I dunno. It's hard to explain." Vette crossed her arms and eyed the other woman pensively. "Like, your clothes. I've seen what the other Sith types around here wear. It shouts, 'Hey! Everyone! Look how important and scary I am!'" She waved one hand mockingly. "Not you, though. I mean, what you've got is pretty nice, but it's... simple. Y'know?"

"I am still an acolyte."

"I know, but I'll bet that doesn't stop most people from showing off. And you can afford to show off. Stuff like that isn't cheap." She pointed to the silver-bright piercings in her companion's ears and nose.

"Those were inherited, not purchased."

"Uh huh. Fine. Then how about the way you walk around?"

This time my lord actually looked her way. "How about it?"

"Those other guys. They walk around acting like they own the place. Which, I guess, they do, sort of. But you..." She paused and scratched a head-tail thoughtfully. "See, there's a difference between owning something and _really_ owning it. Like, anyone can buy a blaster, even someone who's never actually fired one in their whole life. But if you looked at them holding it, and then you looked at _me_ holding _mine_... " Vette smirked. "No matter how hard they tried to fake it, you could tell the difference. As long as you weren't an idiot. And I'm not an idiot."

No response. She tried again. "I guess what I'm saying is... everyone around here acts like they have something to prove. Except you. There's gotta be a reason for that."

"I have a great deal to prove. As I said, I am still an acolyte."

"And I heard you. But still." Vette kept staring. Finally the other woman seemed to give in.

"I come from an old bloodline. We were high priests once, in fact, long ago. Very, _very_ long ago. We remember the ancient ways as few Sith do. You are a perceptive woman. Perhaps that is what you sense."

Vette blinked in surprise. "Huh. Maybe it is. Wow." She paused. "I have no idea if my people ever even _had_ stuff like that."

"You are not familiar with your history?"

"No one is, really. Twi'lek history has been, well, lost, kinda. What with the slavery and everything."

"You are not slaves in the Republic. Have you no scholars there?"

"Sure we do, but there just isn't much to go on, y'know? Pieces of our history are scattered all over the galaxy. It takes a lot of time and money to get back the things we lost. Sometimes even that isn't enough." She was starting to get excited. "That's why I _came_ here. That's why it was _important_. It was a chance to buy back _so much_ of what was taken." There she stopped, a little out of breath and suddenly wondering if she'd said too much.

My lord didn't respond immediately. There was only the low hum of the speeder's engine. Then, softly, "So. To take back the history stolen from you... you steal our history from us?"

Silence again. Vette opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I... just..." She sighed. "You just seem to have so much. And we have so little."

They didn't speak again for the rest of the trip.


	4. I 4 Tomb and Gloom

The staging point at the head of the valley was deserted. My lord parked the speeder and leapt out swiftly, tying up her dark hair into a neat bundle as she strode across the adjacent landing pad. Vette followed almost as quickly, checking over her equipment once more, trying to adjust her headpieces to accommodate the slave collar. The sun had fully risen by now. It lit up the excavation site and made the darkness of the tomb entrance stand out sharply.

"Okay, so... how are we doing this?" Vette asked finally. "Big and loud? Soft and fast? I've never gone tomb raiding with a Sith before."

"Do you have any recommendations?" My lord's voice was slightly muffled as she slid her helmet into place.

"I know how I'd do it. Dark, slow, quiet. Less chance of attracting shyracks. Or tukatas. Or whatever else you have here."

"I am not concerned about the vermin." They were almost to the entrance now. My lord stopped and turned to Vette. "I am concerned about Vemrin." Her voice was low and hard. Vette shivered. "He is my rival - a powerful one."

"You think he'll follow us?"

"I know he will. He is likely already here."

"Lovely."

"I don't think he will harm you. He needs you, as I do."

"Oh. Well, then. That's encouraging." Vette studied the entranceway. "What's this guy like?"

"Desperate." The Sith turned on her heel and plunged into the gloom. The Twi'lek followed.

They moved quickly through the well-explored upper area. When they came to the passageways leading deeper down, my lord stopped, turned her visored head toward Vette and made a gesture which clearly meant, "Lead the way." She did. Past the silent statues. Past the remains of fallen beasts and failed acolytes. Past the dead end which still smelt faintly of blaster fire and charred shyrack. Vette couldn't hear my lord behind her, but whenever she glanced back, the Sith was there. She couldn't decide whether that was creepy or comforting.

Four hidden switches had to be flipped before the chamber door would be revealed, and they'd reset themselves after a time, so the duo had to be quick. Vette knew exactly where the first three switches were - she'd located them on her last trip. It took only a few moments to activate each one and move on. The fourth was somewhere in the room where she'd been spotted by the shyracks. No shyracks there today, thankfully. Vette turned, held up one hand and then made a circular motion with it, encompassing the room. Then she pointed at one of the statues - there were seven of them lining the walls - and mimed feeling around for a pressure plate. My lord nodded. It seemed to take forever, what with the silence and the stale air and the looming threat of an ambush, but finally Vette's experienced fingers found what they were searching for. There was a faint click. She nearly clapped her hands in triumph, but stopped herself just in time and settled for a fist pump instead. "Come on," she mouthed, heading off for where the door should be.

Another dead end - or so it seemed. Vette wasn't fooled for a moment. She ran her hands swiftly along every seam, every crack, every random imperfection, until she found the slight indentations that told her where to press. With the rasping of stone on stone, the wall parted before her, and she stepped through.

They found themselves in a round antechamber full of carvings. The air was thick, but breathable, and down another short corridor they could see a stairway leading deeper. Vette squealed inwardly and started for the stairs, but paused when she realized that my lord wasn't following. The Sith stood still in the center of the room, looking back the way they'd come. They weren't alone.

Another figure stepped into the chamber. "Good," he sneered, walking forward confidently until he stood facing my lord almost toe to toe. His face was heavily scarred and full of hate, lit by the vibroblade which shone and hummed in one hand. It filled the place with dancing shadows as he moved. "Took you long enough." He sized up the silent, unmoving form before him, then glanced at the Twi'lek standing nervously to one side. "Sit tight, slave. I'll be with you soon. I have a score to settle first."  
He began to walk a tight circle around his rival. "You should thank me. This is a nice place to die. Too nice for a lazy, spoiled, stuck-up pretender like you. Always trading on that red skin to get ahead. Well, not here." He faced her again, rubbing the hilt of his blade expectantly. "Today you see what a real Sith is. Today I take your head and your place." He grinned. Vette shuddered. Silence.

Vemrin's eyes narrowed. "Nothing to say, pureblood? Am I lower than your slave here - not even worthy to hear your last words?"

"She is not my slave. And you are worthy of great things." The words were soft, but sincere. The chamber rang with them like a bell. Vemrin stared at her as she continued. "Glory awaits you. You are strong. You are unbreakable. You could crush the Empire's enemies beneath your bootheel. Riches, honor, fame - all are before you, all within your reach. You could rise high in your life and leave a fabled legacy behind." She lifted her head slowly until her hidden eyes were level with his. "Turn away, Vemrin. Turn away. All those things await beyond these shadowed halls. Here, there is only death for you."

For a moment... just one moment... he wavered. Vette held her breath. Then he whipped his blade around with an incoherent scream and the fight was on.

Vemrin's first pass drove my lord straight back in Vette's direction, who immediately dove for what little cover the room offered. The battle was loud, and vicious, and so fast-moving that all Vette could see when she peeked out were blurs of light and heat in the dark. But then - abruptly - the clashing of vibroblades ceased. Vemrin's shouts were cut short. There was a heavy thud. Vette looked out again.

Vemrin was on the floor, glaring hatred at my lord a few paces away. She was breathing heavily. He was struggling to draw in any air at all. "Finish me," he gasped after a few moments, and cursed her. My lord reached back and... and... put her vibroblade away.

Vette blinked in confusion. It was hard to see with both blades extinguished, but my lord seemed to be doing _something_. There was a flash, hotter and brighter than any vibroblade; Vette's goggles glitched and she had to look away. There was an odd, resonant buzz. Then silence and darkness again. Vemrin lay still on the floor.

Slowly, Vette got up and walked over. My lord was standing above the body, looking down. As Vette approached she heard the Sith say something she didn't quite catch - or maybe in a language she didn't understand. "You would have served the Empire well," my lord added softly in Basic. "You were nearly Sith." And she turned away.

Down the stairway they went, side by side. One flight, a landing, another flight, another landing. The stairs were angled so steeply that it was impossible to see very far ahead. They came to an archway which seemed to open on a larger space beyond and Vette started forward, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. My lord gazed ahead for a long moment. Then she turned decisively and produced something from under her cloak. _Two_ somethings. Blasters!

Vette's spirits soared. She took the weapons lovingly, enjoying their reassuring weight in her hands. Not until they moved on again did she realize something. Vemrin was dead. What could my lord be worried about now?


	5. I 5 Shadows of the Past

It was hard to see anything. There were no sources of light or heat in the place except their own bodies. A cool grayness stretched off on both sides, into which their footsteps echoed slightly. Vette reached up, very reluctantly, and turned her headlamp on to its lowest setting, then nearly jumped out of her skin. Some kind of stone thing was looking back at her. She quickly gave it some room.

There were rows and rows of the ugly things in front of them with one narrow avenue leading down the middle. My lord produced a small light of her own from somewhere and they began moving forward cautiously. There were platforms at intervals on either side with even bigger, uglier figures glaring down. They were just able to make out a broad set of steps rising ahead when my lord drew in a sharp breath.

"Get up there. Quickly." She pointed to a nearby platform. Vette reached the top almost before my lord finished speaking, though the pedestal stood at least six feet high. "Keep back. And if you see a chance, you might want to run." With that, my lord walked swiftly forward until she was about midway between the arched entrance at one end and the dais at the other. Then she took something from her belt and held it high. At first Vette thought it was the control rod for her shock collar, but then came that _sound_ again.

A blade of fierce red light sprang from the outstretched hand. My lord held it straight and steady, like a beacon, and the shadows fled to every corner of the room. Or did they? Vette flicked through the settings on her goggles a few times. Still no other heat sources in the room, but there were shadows moving. Moving _toward_ the light. Vette backed up against the stone behind her and readied her blasters.

The shadows came on steadily, converging on the Sith and her pillar of fire. Vette saw one pass close by, just a patch of nothing, but it did have shape - there seemed to be legs, and arms, and a head. They came on until they formed a wide circle around where my lord stood, a gash in the dark. With one swift movement she brought her saber down in a bright arc and attacked.

The... things... seemed to be made of smoke. No matter how quickly my lord's weapon came down, the target's body just drifted aside, out of its path, as if on an ethereal gust of wind. Vette opened fire, but had to stick to targets which were well out of the melee. At first she wasn't sure if her bolts were actually hitting anything, but then she managed to catch one of the things in the leg, and it lurched. My lord was on it in an instant, and this time, she was able to strike a solid blow. It vanished.

"All right, then, whatever you are," Vette muttered. "I didn't come this far just to run away, and definitely not to die. You're goin' _down_." She holstered one blaster and switched to sniper mode - slow, careful, precise shots, aiming to cripple and slow rather than kill. It was working. One by one the shadows staggered. One by one the shining saber banished them.

Those remaining grew faster, more cunning. They crowded closer round the Sith, clawing her with cold fingers whose touch burned through her armor and sent weakness spreading through her veins. She sped up and down the narrow avenue, again and again, trying to keep some distance and give Vette a clear shot as they pursued. One finally broke from the pack and glided toward the Twi'lek. She fired at it, but her bolts passed through. It was almost to the platform when my lord seemed to appear behind it out of nowhere; her saber cut once, twice, in a single fluid motion, and quartered the thing.

The last one was the hardest. My lord had slowed significantly by this point; it hounded her steps no matter which way she turned. Vette couldn't get time enough for a clear shot. Finally, in pure frustration, the Twi'lek jumped from the platform, ran up behind and slammed the butt of her blaster against the thing's head. She immediately felt a deadly chill run through her arm. There came one final blaze of red and it was over. Vette took a deep breath. The Sith slumped to the floor.

"Hey!" Vette started to reach for her, but thought better of it. "Hey, uh, my lord - are you all right?"

"Give me some time," the warrior answered wearily. "That was... trying."

"Yeah. Yeah, no kidding. What were they?"

"Guardians. Sorcery. Most tombs have droids. But not all." She looked up. "Thank you for staying."

"Oh. You're welcome. No problem. I guess I... sort of owed you one."

After a minute or so, the Sith rose slowly and looked toward the dais. It held a huge sarcophagus covered with arcane writings and strange images. My lord moved toward the broad stairs slowly. At their foot she stopped and made a low bow, then turned away. Back down the long avenue she walked, past Vette, toward the archway leading out.

"Wait! Didn't you say you had to take something? For what's-his-name?"

"My lord Baras. And I did."

"You did?" Vette quickly ran over the events of the last half hour in her mind. "What?"

My lord turned at the exit. "I took a picture." Then she was gone. Vette gave a long last look around, sighed, and followed.

"You do that a lot, you know."

"What?"

"Say something all dramatic-like and then take off."

"Of course. It's part of the effect."


	6. I 6 Onward

It wasn't just one picture. There was a holorecorder in my lord's helmet. After a minimal amount of pestering, Vette was allowed to play back the footage on their return speeder trip. It was just video, she soon discovered - no audio. "Not necessary," was all my lord said on that subject. The fighting bits were hard to make out, but everything else looked good. Vette asked for a copy. "Perhaps."

My lord wasn't in a talkative mood.

Vette was dropped off back at her quarters before my lord started for the Academy. There was food waiting again, but she just picked at it. For hours she'd barely given a thought to the slave collar around her neck. Now it filled her mind. Were they still going to kill her? Or just send her into slavery again?

"Being owned by Hutts was bad enough. Being owned by Sith..." She pushed the tray away. If even half of the stories she'd heard were true, she might be better off dead. Time to come up with an escape plan.

Bribe a guard?

No good - no money.

Hack the database?

No spikes.

Steal a speeder?

Better. And go where, exactly?

She was contemplating that dilemma when the tiny holoterminal on the table lit up and beeped at her. She reached out an apprehensive hand to answer it.

"Vette. How soon can you gather your things and meet me at the spaceport?"

"The spaceport? The _spaceport_?" She jumped up excitedly. "My lord, I can meet you at the spaceport _yesterday_."

"Indeed? That would be quite a feat." The transparent figure smiled slightly.

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. You're not jerking me around, right? You're serious?"

"Perfectly. Someone will arrive soon to escort you. Be ready."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on? I mean, are you... are you letting me go?"

"Letting you go? No." The Sith looked surprised. Vette's face fell a little. "My master has given you to me. We are leaving Korriban."

"Oh. I see." A pause. "Where are we going?"

"To Dromund Kaas."


	7. II 1 Heart of Darkness

**PART II: DROMUND KAAS**

"He _gave_ this to you?" Vette ran an appreciative eye over the sleek _Fury_ -class starship before them.

"An apprentice's ship is a symbol of their master's power and influence. My master knows that well."

"Is he going to give you new armor too? I hear spikes are in this year."

"He's given me all he thinks I will need to serve him."

"Serve, huh." Vette looked around with interest as they walked aboard. "So you're an apprentice now? I thought that meant you could just sit back and take things easy."

"Hardly. My master will have many more trials for me."

" _More_ trials? Are you serious? When do they stop?"

"Never, I hope. I will provide them myself if need be. How do we know ourselves if we are not tested?"

Vette gave her an odd look. "Sometimes you're almost... never mind. Can I fly the ship?"

"No."

"Aww, come on."

"No."

This continued until they reached the bridge, where Vette immediately began exploring. "Hey, you got a message already," she piped up from one corner as my lord began pre-flight checks.

"From whom?"

"Doesn't say."

"What's the message?"

"It says: 'Safe. Thank you.' That's it." Vette looked up. "Maybe they sent it to the wrong Sith."

"I know who it's from. Erase the message, please." My lord opened a channel to departure control and soon received clearance for takeoff. She swiveled her chair toward Vette. "It will take about a day to reach the Dromund system. There should be crew quarters on this ship. Make yourself at home."

"Great. I could use some shuteye." She turned for the door, but my lord's voice stopped her.

"Wait. Don't move." The Sith rose and came closer. There was a slight pressure on the back of Vette's neck and an electronic chirp. The slave collar dropped off into my lord's hands. "Here," she continued, moving around to face the Twi'lek. "You may find some use for these."

Vette stared in disbelief. "What... what are you doing?"

"You are no slave. But you _are_ in my service until I die or release you from it. You will be well paid, and, if you earn it, rewarded. Is that clear enough?"

"Clear?" Vette took the offered items slowly. "It's FANTASTIC! Thank you thank you thank you!" She nearly threw her arms around the Sith, but thought better of it and danced excitedly around the room instead. "You won't regret it!"

The Sith actually laughed. "We'll see about that. Get some sleep. I'm taking us up."

The journey went by quickly. My lord spent most of her time in a cargo hold that had been converted into an exercise room and meditation chamber. Vette spent most of her time sleeping, eating and pestering my lord with questions.

"What happened to that fancy vibroblade of yours?"

The Sith didn't pause as she went through her forms. "I gave it back."

"To Baras?"

"No. To Ajunta Pall."

"What? The dead guy?"

"I borrowed it from his armory and returned it."

"Weird." There was silence for about two and a half seconds. "You know, you never actually told me your name."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. You gave me a smart answer and took off."

"It was a correct answer."

"C'mon. I'm gonna find out eventually."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then why not tell me?"

"You don't need to know."

"Fine, fine."

"Vette, you need to find some other way to occupy your time. I will only answer one more question."

"Hmm." She kicked her legs idly. "Y'know, there was this question you never answered..."

"There were many."

"Whatever. Are all Sith so frustrating?"

"Is that your question?"

"No! Argh! Just listen. It was the first question I ever asked you. Remember?"

My lord paused and thought seriously for a time. "I believe you asked why I didn't leave you to the shyracks."

"Right! So... why didn't you?"

"Simple. It would have been a waste." My lord slowly began her forms again. "Death is usually a waste. I prefer life. And possibilities."

By the time they reached Dromund Kaas, Vette was convinced that her new employer was crazy. But not like most Sith were crazy - this time, in a good way.

The planet was certainly forbidding enough to be the capital of the Empire. Their entire descent to the spaceport was through thick gray clouds, punctuated by lightning strikes. Vette had hoped for a nice view of the city coming in, but the cloud cover was so low that even the spaceport was barely visible as they angled for the hangar. Fortunately, my lord was a good pilot - due not so much to the force as simple training and experience - so the landing went smoothly.

As they threaded their way through the arrivals area, a thin, harassed-looking man waved them down. Between the subsequent bowing, and scraping, and boot-licking, and constant "my lords", he managed to convey that he was a slave sent by Baras to greet them and guide them to a private shuttle, which he subsequently did. As my lord climbed in, he looked up at her anxiously. "You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?" he pleaded.

"I will tell him that you did as you were told."

"Oh, thank you, my lord, thank you!" He stood with his head bowed until they were out of sight. Vette looked disgusted.

"Is _that_ how you expect slaves to act around here?"

"More or less."

"I never could've done it."

"I noticed."

It was a short ride to Kaas City. The spaceport was surrounded by jungle, but after a few minutes the foliage cleared away and a metropolis arose on all sides. It was not a colorful place. The architects had apparently been blind to everything but black, gray and red. It was certainly impressive, though; every structure emanated power, control, domination. The massive central tower rose like an island in a solid gray sea, crowned by the flash of lightning bolts.

They had come to the Empire's heart - if it had such a thing.


	8. II 2 Family Difficulties

Any remaining hopes Vette had that this apprentice thing meant luxury and ease were quickly dashed. Not that she and her employer lived in squalor - far from it. Darth Baras' support staff made sure they were well-supplied and Vette was assigned a pretty nice apartment in the city (my lord already had her own). But they had little chance to enjoy it. My lord found herself escorting cargo, intimidating subordinates, eliminating annoyances sent by rivals, scouring the jungles for rampaging beasts, training, studying and standing quietly through long, tedious meetings with other Sith and high-ranking military officials, a symbol of Baras' might and influence. Vette had a little more free time than her master, most of which she spent either browsing the holonet or hanging out at the one decent cantina she managed to find. Decent for Kaas City, anyway. Most of the patrons were mercenaries and other "undesirables." She fit right in.

One morning she reported to my lord's rooms and found the Sith in a pensive mood, turning a strange mask over in her hands. It was clean and well-preserved, but ancient looking - it reminded Vette of the stylized faces of the statues on Korriban. "What's that? Another present from your master?"

"No. It was my mother's." The taller woman traced its lines slowly. "Lord Baras recommended that I wear one, as he does, and made a convincing case. I brought this from my estate last night."

"Estate? You have an estate?"

"A small one, a good hour from here."

"Oh. Neat." Vette studied the object in my lord's hands. She'd only met Darth Baras once, while he was in the midst of a torture session, and wished she hadn't. He was a large man, not tall but wide, and he wore a full-face metal mask that spoke of horrors within. He seemed to fill any room he was in. It was the first time Vette had seen my lord look small. "I'm not surprised that guy wears a mask. I bet what's underneath isn't pretty. But you're... well... you're no Twi'lek, but not everyone can be that lucky. For a Sith I'm sure you're not so terrible. Why cover it up?"

"Perhaps that's the very reason. I'm not terrible enough." My lord smiled just a little as she said it, then sighed and placed the mask over her face. "Let's go."

Once again they were headed out into the jungle - for some ruins, Vette thought at first, but as the shuttle got closer they could see a lot of military activity on the ground. One of Baras' men, Commander Pritch, stepped up as they landed and led the way to a small private briefing room.

"On the surface, the situation here is straightforward, my lord. Unhappy slaves, insufficient oversight - classic recipe for rebellion. What no one knows is that Darth Baras secretly engineered the uprising for reasons of his own. I've been his liaison with their captains for some time now. Unfortunately, they're growing overconfident, making... demands. When I informed him of the situation, he told me to expect you and render whatever aid I could."

"Excellent. You have information on the slaves' numbers, their defenses and the likely locations of their leaders?"

"I do, my lord, right here." The Imperials turned their attention to a number of datapads. Vette, meanwhile, started to get nervous. The more they talked, the more nervous she got. She began pacing the little room and drumming her fingers on her blasters and scuffing her boots against the furniture. When Pritch finally bowed and left, my lord turned with irritation in her voice.

"Vette, what is going on?"

"We're going to kill them, aren't we? The leaders and anyone else who gets in our way."

"Those are my orders. Why?"

"Oh, man." She kept pacing. "Look, I was a slave once, a long time ago. Me and my whole family. I got free eventually, but I sort of... lost track of my mother and sister. I haven't seen them in years. They could be anywhere. Get the problem now?"

"No, actually." My lord sounded puzzled.

"No? Don't you get it?" Vette slammed her hands down on the table. "They could be _here_! And we're about to charge right in and kill everyone! I just... I can't... " She sat down heavily. "Even if we were careful, there's a chance I might not recognize them in time, and then... I don't know if I could live with myself."

They sat at the table in silence for a minute. Then my lord rose. "Go back to the city. I will handle this."

"Really? Thanks." Vette stood too. "And if you happen to see any blue Twi'lek women out there who look familiar... will you..."

"I will avoid them if I can."

"Thanks. Again. I mean it. I'll find them eventually - but not this way."


	9. II 3 Distant Voices

Screams echoed down the passageways of the Citadel as they approached Darth Baras' chambers. "Oh, not again. Can I stay out here?"

"Of course. This shouldn't take long." My lord continued on and Vette leaned against one of the walls, covering her ears. The screaming let up for about five minutes - presumably while the two Sith were talking - and then started again. My lord returned. Her face was hidden by the mask, but she sounded troubled.

"Who's Baras working over now?"

"The same man. The Republic agent."

"That guy's still alive? Yikes."

"Alive and unyielding. My master has a plan to change that. We must retrieve something from the Dark Temple."

"Sounds like a fun place. We headed there now?"

"Yes, but not directly. There is a military post on the outskirts where we will stop before venturing inside. Apparently the situation is... unsettled."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh indeed."

After talking to those occupying the outpost it became clear that "unsettled" was hardly the term. The Temple loomed like a dark cloud on the horizon as the newcomers listened to the reports. Expeditions lost. Mass insanity. Sith spirits awakened. Lord Alaric, who sent one of the doomed expeditions, strode around making gloomy predictions about the end of civilization on Dromund Kaas. Reclamation Service officials huddled in corners, either arguing about what course to take or bemoaning the loss of their people. Nobody was going in. Nobody was coming out. Everyone agreed that something had to be done, but no one could agree on _what_.

"This is a mess," Vette groaned, sitting down with her back to the Temple in the distance. She'd learned the hard way that staring at it too long made you start hearing things. "They've practically sent a whole army in there already. Sith included. Do you think it's possible to run in there _really_ fast, grab the whatever-it-is, and run out again?"

"Perhaps. But that would leave the situation unresolved."

"Well, Baras didn't want you to 'resolve' any 'situation.' He just wants his new toy."

"Nevertheless, it must be done."

"What can we do? Do you know any lullabies that work on dead, cranky Sith?"

"You'd be surprised. But there's no need. Lord Alaric had a perfectly serviceable plan."

"He wanted to seal the place up with a plasma torch! That'll take forever!"

"Not if I only concentrate on the tombs that were disturbed. That should contain the outbreak, at least."

"Argh! You're so stubborn!" Vette jumped up and started pacing. "Just how long do you think we can stay sane in there?"

"Sometimes, Vette, I'm not sure you _are_ sane. But it doesn't matter. You're not going in."

"Ha ha, very - what?"

My lord touched a few buttons on her holocom. "I'll keep my channel open. Your job will be to do something I know you're quite good at."

"What?"

"Ask me questions."

So it was that Vette ended up sitting cross-legged on a cargo container while my lord strode off into the unknown. At first their conversation was fairly routine: "What do you see?" "Anything crazy going on yet?" "Who'd you just kill?" Once my lord entered the Temple itself, though, things began to get less straightforward. My lord stopped responding immediately and her answers became increasingly disjointed. Occasionally she'd encounter another Imperial and try to get through to them, but more often than not, they simply raved at her and then attacked.

"My lord! Hey! Did you hear me? Where are you now?"

"Second... second level." The Sith muttered something under her breath. "Not as many up here. Could be - what?"

"I didn't say anything. C'mon, my lord, stick with me."

"I know, I - wait - do you hear?"

"I just hear you. What is it?"

"Woman. This way."

"My lord, don't get distracted! You need to finish up and haul jets!"

"Almost done. Just need... this way? This way?"

Vette groaned. "Don't listen to the voices! They're not your friends!"

"Friend. Yes. There." The Sith's voice got louder and clearer suddenly. "Aryn!"

Vette did hear something now. Another woman's voice responded to the Sith's call. "Aryn... No, there is no Aryn here. I am Anyarah, initiate of the Dark Path. Go back to Pharshol and tell him I have found a better master!"

"Aryn, listen to me. Look." There was a soft click. "It's Sanguis. Sanguis. Try to remember."

"Sanguis?" The other voice was uncertain. "There is no - my master has no servant by that name."

"Think. Remember hunting rock wardens, four years ago? We both broke our blades on their backs."

"I... I fell." The other woman sounded dazed. "We had to use our broken blades like knives."

"But we killed it."

"Yes. We killed it. We... where are we? What happened? Anyarah?"

"Don't think of her. Don't listen to the whispers. Listen to me. Vette?"

"Yeah, I'm here!"

"I'm sending Lord Aryn out to you. Please tell the guards not to shoot her."

"Sure thing. Hurry up, both of you."

"Aryn. We are in the Temple outside Kaas City, on the second floor. You need to leave. Quickly. There is an outpost to the east - make your way there."

"I will. I... Sanguis! Your mother's bracers. I'm sorry, I never gave them back."

"Keep them, in remembrance of her. Now _run_. And don't forget who you are!" The quick sound of footsteps faded away over the comlink. "Vette?"

"Don't worry, I won't let them kill her."

"Good. I think there is only one door left to seal. We should be done here soon."

But the last door was... different. It wanted to have a long conversation. Vette fidgeted as my lord and some voice calling itself Kel'eth Ur went back and forth about fear and passion and light and the Force. But, finally, it was over. Sanguis came striding out of the Dark Temple, whole and sane.

There was quite a conversation with Lord Alaric afterwards. Sanguis brought a small, odd-looking box out of the tomb with her which seemed to upset him immensely. Vette eyed it as they walked away.

"What is that?"

"It's called a holocron. I brought it from Lord Kel'eth Ur's tomb - I thought Lord Alaric might be interested. Apparently not."

"What are you going to do with it?"

Sanguis turned the cube over in her hands. "I think I'll keep it. His teachings are strange, but I want to hear more. 'There is only the Force,' he said... only the Force..."


	10. II 4 The Hunt Begins

Far above the walkways and speeder lanes of the city, there was only the regular, soothing rhythm of the rain. An occasional soft echo of thunder rolled in from the distance to relieve the monotony, then faded away again into the blanket of dark clouds. Sanguis looked tired; she was resting on a small couch, eyes half-closed, looking out the large windows of her apartment at the sky. Vette sat at a holoterminal nearby, the only source of light in the room. Occasionally the Twi'lek would pass on an interesting bit of news to her employer, but otherwise they waited in silence.

Kaas City was abuzz with news of Sanguis' trip into the Temple. The authorities had given the place up as lost; Lord Aryn's family had given her up as dead. Messages had begun coming through on holo almost before their return trip was over. Sanguis' replies were, as usual, formal and polite. Requests for information were directed to the Reclamation Service or Lord Alaric, who had her full report. Thanks, praises or pleas for assistance received a brief acknowledgment, but the sender was informed that Sanguis was only an apprentice, and that in future they should address themselves to Darth Baras. Vette wasn't sure she approved of this self-effacement, though she knew better than to argue against tradition and chain of command with her employer. She was _very_ sure she didn't like the fact that her own name never came up in any of the reports. Not that she really expected otherwise, but still.

Darth Baras was in a good mood. His presence was slightly less chilling, his voice actually... pleasant. He'd been fielding messages himself, it seemed, for he knew of their success before they stepped foot in the Citadel. He actually gave his apprentice a little time off, then retired to savor the final destruction of his captive's mind. Vette was glad they didn't have to stick around. Anything called "The Ravager" was liable to do things that would make her sick.

Now they waited.

"Word on the holonet is that Czerka's coming out with a new line of droids. The kind that fight, not... uh... whatever it is 2V-R8 does."

"You want a battle droid?"

"It would be nice. There's plenty of stuff out there droids handle better than organics. Drugs. Fire. Explosions."

"Sith."

"What?"

No response. Vette went back to the holonet.

It was late when Darth Baras called, though, of course, no stars were visible outside, only the slightly brighter lights of the city reflecting off the clouds. Sanguis took the call in another room, and when she returned, her strange lethargy had vanished. "Vette! Go get packed. We're leaving."

"Leaving? You mean we're finally getting off this rock?"

"Do _not_ refer to Kaas as a 'rock.' It is my home, and the glorious capital of our Empire. Now go. Time is of the essence."

"All right, all right, I'm going. What's so important, anyway?"

Sanguis smiled - a cold, hard smile that Vette had never seen before. "We are on the trail of Jedi."


	11. III 1 Stirring Things Up

**PART III: BALMORRA**

It was a beautiful day. Probably. Quinn had yet to look outside - one of the advantages of having your quarters attached to your office. When he first arrived, he'd felt a little disappointed at the lack of windows in this building. Now he never thought about it. He thought about nothing except how to better serve Darth Baras and the Empire.

In all the time he'd been on Balmorra, it seemed like nothing had changed. The rebels rebelled. The Empire retaliated. Battle lines shifted, but only slightly; installations bounced from Them to Us and back again; occasionally someone would arrive from off-world with a Grand Plan to consolidate Imperial rule on the planet, but within a few months, they'd either be dead or headed back off-world again. He'd been here ten years, but it hardly felt that way; each year was the same as the last.

The only highlights of his existence were when Darth Baras contacted him with a task to perform. These tasks were rarely easy, or simple, or straightforward. Quinn _loved_ them. He devoted every thought, every breath to seeing them carried out with the utmost skill and efficiency. Typically they involved delivering or retrieving some kind of "package" behind enemy lines, so he spent his time between assignments studying the rebels' movements, tactics and structure. His knowledge of the enemy rivaled that of the top military analysts on Balmorra. But outside of his subordinates and Darth Baras, no one knew it. No one asked. No one cared. The authorities barely knew his name. He was just "That lieutenant working for Baras."

Duty - Dedication - Service. Those were his watchwords, and he believed in them. He lived by them. He lived _for_ them.

He had nothing else.

And all that was about to change.

Darth Baras' latest assignment was twofold. First, locate and track a recently-arrived investigator sent by the Jedi Council, operating somewhere in rebel territory. Second, render every assistance possible to Baras' newest apprentice when she arrived on Balmorra. In some ways, the first assignment was the easier one. Quinn's people were well-accustomed to covert operations behind enemy lines. An actual visit from a Sith, though - _that_ was rare. The prospect generated a great deal of excitement and speculation among the troops, which Quinn worked hard and (mostly) successfully to quash. There could be no slip-ups. Lord Baras had clearly stated that this mission was both vital and top secret.

The apprentice arrived only a few hours after surveillance had begun. She was every inch a Sith - tall, commanding, hooded, masked and cloaked. All eyes in the room were drawn to her as she entered. She was accompanied by a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman, a servant, presumably, whom she dismissed with a few quiet words before allowing the lieutenant to escort her into his office.

"My lord, I am to be your liaison here on Balmorra. My instructions from Lord Baras are to brief you on the situation here, then put you in contact with him for further instructions."

"Very good, lieutenant." The Sith seemed to be scrutinizing him. "Darth Baras says you're capable. I hope he's not mistaken."

"I will earn that distinction, my lord. Shall I proceed?"

"Please do."

The briefing took nearly an hour. Quinn had prepared the standard planetary situation report, but Baras' apprentice would clearly not be satisfied with standard measures. She asked probing questions about both the planet's history and the rebellion's current status; Quinn was ready with the answers. About ten minutes in, he found himself breathing an inward sigh of relief. Dealing with Sith could be trying. Their great power and responsibility made some of them... unpredictable. Yet another reason he enjoyed being in the service of an intelligent, rational lord like Baras. His apprentice seemed to follow in his footsteps. Even better, she expressed interest in aiding the war effort; as futile as he expected any such aid to be, it was appreciated.

When the briefing was finished, Quinn turned things over to Darth Baras and retired to the main room. His people immediately began plying him with questions. What was she like? Would she stay long? Could she drive the rebels back? Quinn hushed them and sent them back to their duties. Professionalism had to be maintained. He'd just enough time to update himself on the status of the investigator before he was called back into the office.

"Lieutenant, are you familiar with the satellite control tower in an area known as the Markaran Plains?"

"Quite familiar, my lord."

"Pull up a map of the area."

"Right away, my lord." It was done in a few moments. Baras' apprentice looked it over thoughtfully.

"What can you tell me about the tower?"

"It is a high priority target. It serves as a communications hub for the entire region. Fortunately, it is not in the rebels' hands; unfortunately, neither is it in ours. The tower is heavily fortified with an extraordinary number of mechanical defenses. There is an Imperial outpost nearby which has tried several times to take the tower, but we have been unable to wrest it from the droids."

"Interesting. We must destroy the mainframe."

"We must... " Quinn was staggered, but only for an instant. "As you say, my lord. I have no ground troops under my command, but I may be able to requisition some. How many will you require?"

"None. My associate and I will do this ourselves."

"Associate?"

"A Twi'lek named Vette. You must have seen her with me."

"Ah. Of course." How peculiar. Quinn was starting to rethink his assessment of the Sith's rationality.

"How are you stocked in terms of explosives?" Ten minutes of calculation followed this question, determining tonnage required and placement of the charge. Once that was done, Baras' apprentice studied the map again. "What is this?" she asked, placing a finger on the opposite side of the valley.

"The Okara Droid Factory, my lord. Another high priority target currently controlled by the droids. It is the primary source of the tower's defenses."

The Sith looked at it for a long moment. "Thank you, lieutenant. Have the explosives sent to the Markaran outpost. I leave immediately."


	12. III 2 Plain Dealings

Vette took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air as they stepped down from the shuttle pad. "I can't believe it. You actually brought me somewhere nice."

"I thought you said you were a city girl."

"I am, believe me. But I can still appreciate a clear sky and a nice view."

"Enjoy it while you can, then." The Sith seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe she liked the scenery too - or maybe it was the prospect of causing widespread destruction.

Their explosives were waiting. Vette immediately began checking them out and packing up the charges. Sanguis had a short conversation with the base commander, who'd come out to meet them. He didn't express any _outright_ skepticism when informed of their plans, but he didn't seem optimistic about their chances of success. He was about to turn away and leave them to it when another officer came hurrying up. He paused when he caught sight of the Sith. "What is it, major?" she asked, turning to him.

"Pardon, my lord, but we have something of an emergency. We've lost contact with First Platoon."

"All of them?" the commander demanded.

"I'm afraid so. They were already inside the facility, then we heard heavy fire. After that... nothing."

Sanguis looked at the cliffs in the distance. "What was their mission?"

"It was a special ops raid. They were supposed to upload viruses into the probe droids that accompany the factory patrols. Given enough time, the viruses would have worked their way into the factory's anti-air defense network and shut it down, giving our bombers a clear shot. We'd hoped to take the factory at last. Instead..." the commander sighed. "They were good men."

"They may still be. Vette, are you ready to go?"

"All ready, my lord."

"Good. There's been a change of plans. We're heading north first."

They borrowed a pair of speeders and drove out across the plain. Years of war had taken their toll, but it must have been a pleasant place once. Grass still grew green and thick in places while the steep cliffs on either side of the lowlands added a certain stern solemnity. The women had to abandon their speeders before long, though, as evidence of enemy emplacements became visible ahead. Vette maneuvered the vehicles into cover as Sanguis took out her holocom. Quinn was expecting a call from her - they'd planned on remote detonation of the charges - but not so soon. He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as he answered.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Lieutenant, I am mounting an assault on the Okara Droid Factory."

"... my lord?"

"We're in a hurry, lieutenant, I do not have time to repeat myself."

"Understood, my lord. Apologies."

"Give me a tactical assessment. You have five minutes. Go." Despite his surprise and the extremely short notice, Quinn was ready. He provided a short but precise rundown of the factory's defenses, layout and key vulnerabilities. Then they came within firing range of the factory's defenders and talk was at an end.

Resistance outside the installation was minimal, most likely due to First Platoon's earlier assault. Inside they found evidence of a massive firefight. Imperial bodies lay here and there amid heaps of droid remains. At first it seemed hopeless, but as they continued on, a voice suddenly called out to them from behind a bank of equipment. There they found the only survivor of First Platoon: Lieutenant Rutau, wounded but determined. He'd used up every stim and kolto pack in his medkit trying to stay conscious and seemed determined to remount the assault on the factory single-handed, as much to honor his lost men as for the glory of the Empire. It took some effort to convince him to stay put and let the newcomers handle things.

The factory was immense. Vette and Sanguis had to search three levels of it before they found enough probe droids to handle all the virus packets. Vette did the slicing and uploading; Sanguis handled the near-ceaseless waves of defenders that met them at every turn. It didn't seem to faze the Sith in the least. By the time they returned to Lt. Rutau, Vette had lost count of how many piles of scrap they'd left in their wake. She decided to just make up a number later.

They saw Rutau safely on his way to an evac point, then turned their attention southwards. The tower remained. This time the external defenses were considerable. It was here that Vette learned something new about her employer - the Sith could disappear. Literally. Not for long, perhaps thirty seconds at a stretch, but combined with Vette's shiny new personal stealth field generator, it was enough to get them past the impressive ring of gun emplacements. Within that ring they found, of course, more droids, but dealing with them was old hat by now. Inside the tower it got trickier - less maneuverability, more places for the defenders to hide - but in the end, the charges were placed. Then they headed for minimum safe distance.

Sanguis destroyed the gun emplacements on their way out. "It is not my way to leave things half done," she said. Vette didn't care one way or the other - she just wanted to hear the BOOM.


	13. III 3 Forgotten but not Gone

It was a boom heard round Balmorra. The story quickly spread that one Sith, in one day, had claimed the entirety of the Markaran Plains for the Empire. Not entirely accurate, of course. A little insulting, in fact. But it made for good propaganda - and the Empire could use all the good propaganda it could get. Vette and Sanguis remained blissfully unaware of the consequences of their actions for some time. They returned the speeders to the outpost, checked on Lt. Rutau and accepted - or, rather, endured - the lavish praises of the base commander. Sanguis demanded that Rutau and his platoon be given the highest honors to which they were entitled. The base commander promised to see it done, but he promised a _little_ too quickly and glibly for Sanguis' liking. She proceeded to make it very, very clear what the consequences would be if her wishes were ignored. He seemed to get the picture. She gave Rutau her personal holofrequency in case the commander failed to follow through.

Vette didn't get any medals. She _did_ get a substantial bonus; as she happily admitted, that was much more her style anyway. As soon as they touched down back in Sobrik, she headed for the cantina to start spending her hard-earned money. Sanguis returned to Quinn's headquarters in order to confer with her master.

Quinn, for his part, was brimming with news. As they waited for Darth Baras to return their call, he filled Baras' apprentice in on the ever-widening repercussions of the day's events, along with the latest updates on the movements of the Republic investigator. He paused abruptly in the midst of his rather breathless recitation and looked a little ashamed.

"My lord, I must be honest. Your success today has surprised me. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities."

Baras' apprentice stared at him for a moment, her face unreadable behind the mask. Then she... laughed. Not in scorn, or disdain, or anger, but as if she was genuinely pleased. It was a strange sound. He liked it.

"I will take your underestimating me as a compliment. But don't make a habit of it."

"Of course not, my lord. I pride myself on the accuracy of my evaluations. I hope, however, that I will never be too proud to admit when I am wrong." He took a deep breath, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and returned to the previous topic.

As they waited, their conversation began to range wider. Recent events on Dromund Kaas. Skirmishes in the fringe systems. The trials and tribulations of breaking in a new starship. Quinn had never spoken so long, much less so familiarly, with a Sith, and this one was a well-traveled, well-educated, well-spoken member of her class. When the holoterminal finally signaled an incoming call from Dromund Kaas, Quinn was - for just a moment - disappointed. He quelled that feeling immediately and gave the Sith some privacy.

He was called back in very shortly. Darth Baras was still on the holo and his low, powerful voice addressed Quinn as he entered. "Lieutenant, I have an additional task for you. Somewhere in the ranks of those wretched rebels is a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is the son of Commander Rylon. He must be located. It is of the utmost importance."

"As you command, my lord." Rylon - that was a name he knew.

"When he is located, inform my apprentice. She knows what to do. And maintain a close watch on that investigator."

"Yes, my lord."

"Apprentice, I have begun receiving requests from various officials on Balmorra for your assistance. I will select the ones which seem worthwhile and forward them to you, but Durmat is your first priority. When he is found, you will immediately devote all your efforts to carrying out my previous instructions."

"Understood, my lord."

"Good. Go forth, my apprentice, and make our enemies know fear." He cut the link.

His apprentice's datapad began chirping almost immediately. She glanced briefly through the messages, then put it away again. "It's late and you have work to do. I'll leave you to it. Expect me early tomorrow morning - I will probably want to go over a few of these with you."

"As you wish, my lord. It is an honor to serve."

"Good night, then, Quinn."

"Good night, my lord." He stood there for a moment, puzzled, after she had gone. Something odd had just happened. Odd, but very nice. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, though. He ran over the last five minutes in his mind. It wasn't until he got to the end that he realized what it was. She'd called him "Quinn."

The next few days were the busiest he'd known in years. Each morning, Baras' apprentice and her "associate" arrived with a list of requests for aid from high-ranking personnel across Balmorra. After determining which to answer, they would contact the officer - or Sith - making the request and discuss details. Quinn would then provide any additional information required and they'd be off. Throughout the day he'd field reports from his operatives, fulfill additional requests from the apprentice and co-ordinate with the other commands involved in their operations. By evening the Sith would return, new triumphs under her belt, and they'd review the events of the day before preparing a report for Darth Baras. It was glorious. The Twi'lek - an irritating, undisciplined creature - skipped the evening sessions in favor of indulging at the cantina, so he and the apprentice were left alone.

He looked forward to the evening sessions the most. They would review, make plans for the next day, and after business was taken care of, just talk. She never asked personal questions, but she did listen seriously to his theories and opinions. Not that she hesitated to point out any logical flaws in his arguments. She couldn't find many, though, for which he was grateful; he wanted badly to earn her respect, though he couldn't quite explain why.

During the third evening they somehow got on the topic of local cuisine. Balmorra was known for its factories, not its fields, but unique local produce had still managed to make its way into the mess halls. A type of ground fruit grown in the less polluted regions was especially popular. The apprentice expressed an interest in trying some, so Quinn sent for it immediately. When it arrived, neatly and attractively arranged, the apprentice did something he should have expected, but hadn't.

She lowered her hood and took off her mask.

Underneath was a striking young Pureblood woman. Vibrant red skin. Bright yellow eyes. Smooth brow ridges that ran curving around her face down to her chin. Deep black hair, bundled neatly at the back of her neck. She was... was...

Something even more unexpected happened. As she put the fruit to her lips, a part of Quinn's mind that had lain dormant for ten years suddenly decided to wake up.

"I can see why you like it. It's delicious," she said.

 _Delicious_ , echoed the new-old part of him. It didn't mean the fruit.

 _What?!_ said the rest of him, aghast.

"They've a lovely color too. It's a pity they wouldn't grow on Dromund Kaas," she said.

 _Lovely_ , said the one part.

 _Have you gone insane?_ said the other.

"Would you like some?" she asked, looking over.

 _I would like anything you gave me._

 _Idiot! She is Sith!_

As a result of this sudden division, he found himself momentarily at a loss for an answer. Habit stepped in and he managed a polite refusal, but now she was looking at him curiously. "Are you feeling well, Quinn? You look flushed."

"Quite well, my lord, but perhaps we had better call it a day." Good. Professional. Good.

"As you wish." She studied him a moment longer, then smiled ever so slightly. "It suits you."

She left. He sat there, his heart pounding suddenly. Had she been... was she... No. No, no, no. Impossible. He was imagining things. He was obviously more tired than he'd thought. He should get to bed; these ridiculous ideas would be gone in the morning.


	14. III 4 Craters and Traitors

On the fourth day came the breakthrough they'd been waiting for. As the sun rose, an Imperial Intelligence agent passed along an up-to-date personnel roster taken from the rebels. As it turned out, Durmat wasn't stationed anywhere. He was being held for questioning in the brig at the Republic crater outpost - a massive facility that had proved virtually impregnable. Vette took one look at the satellite pictures, pronounced it a "big hole full of ugly" and excused herself from the briefing. "If this is gonna be my last day alive, I want to spend as much of it as possible doing something _fun_. Fill me in later, okay, my lord?"

Quinn was amazed at how tolerant Baras' apprentice could be of that creature's insubordinate behavior, but then, Sith often had peculiar quirks, or so he'd heard. At least the alien was skilled with computers - a slicer would come in handy inside that base. He straightened up as the annoyance left. After a good night's sleep, he felt completely in command of himself again; in fact, looking at the apprentice's masked and hooded figure, he almost wondered if the previous evening had been a dream. No matter. Time to get down to business in earnest.

There were two major Imperial outposts within a reasonable distance of the Republic keep. The commanders of both were soon on holo. With ground troops committed from one and air support from the other, they got down to strategy. This operation would depend on speed and precision; a protracted firefight would inevitably favor the rebels hidden in their warrens. Intelligence personnel assigned to the planet provided a few key details on base security that were saved to pass on to Vette. The few plans they had of the base were studied in minute detail. Time was of the essence, though, and most of the fine details were put off to be worked out en route.

As they rose from the desk, Quinn felt more alive than he had in ages. "My lord, Outpost Victory has been a thorn in the Empire's side for as long as I have been stationed here. This will be a monumental feat. I'm excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place."

"So, I excite you, do I?" In an instant her voice had gone from hardened steel to silky smoothness.

 _Oh yes._

 _Oh NO._

"W-well, what I meant was... when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy, I get very excited, yes." Quinn turned red and looked anywhere but at the woman in front of him.

"How easily you fluster, lieutenant." She sounded amused.

"Well, my lord, your question was a bit surprising," he explained quickly. "My mind is on the task at hand."

"I hope you're not easily thrown."

Of course. She was testing him. He was torn between relief and disappointment. "Very few things surprise me, my lord. You seem to have a knack for it."

"I'll let you off the hook. For now." She still sounded amused.

"I appreciate your mercy and grace, my lord." She gave him one final appraising look and was gone. He took a deep breath. "Focus," he told himself. "There's work to be done."

* * *

From a distance, the only evidence of Outpost Victory's existence was a number of anti-air defenses. Sanguis and Vette took special note of these as they approached. "So," the latter piped up, eyeing the guns, "we're doing the whole 'disappearing Sith' thing again, right?"

"No. Use your generator as you see fit, but I will be making my presence very much known."

"Aww. It worked so well last time."

"This time we must clear the way for our pilots. The Republic will know we're here shortly."

There was a ridge of rock surrounding the base on almost all sides; they headed for one of the narrow gaps which led to the uppermost level. Two anti-air emplacements stood on either side and Sanguis started the assault with these. They could hear alarms sounding in the distance as the second one was demolished. The Sith paused briefly to signal their allies before they headed in.

The crater was gigantic, its rocky walls sloping precariously down to a flat, paved staging area. All around these walls ran an interconnected system of ramps, spiraling downwards, with platforms where reinforced openings led to tunnels cut into the rock. Defenders came pouring out of every nook and cranny. Fortunately, if the pair stayed close to the walls they were protected against most fire from below by the ramp system. And the rebels soon had something else to worry about - the new gap in their anti-air defenses was just wide enough to send a low-altitude fighter through. Its purpose was distraction and intimidation rather than destruction, but hopefully by the time the rebels realized that, it would be too late.

Sanguis and Vette cut down the initial opposition and arrived at the first tunnel entrance. Sanguis directed her companion to the far side of it, then turned, her lightsaber bright in her hand. As Vette watched in wide-eyed astonishment, the Sith swept her saber down and began burning through the supports holding up the platform directly in front of the door, first the ones embedded in the rock, then, moving to Vette, those connecting the first platform to the one they were on. Finally, holding out her free hand, she concentrated. With a shrill screech of metal, the landing in front of them lurched crazily and dipped downward, scraping the wall as it went. It stopped about fifteen feet down, at a crazy angle, leaving a gap of ten feet or so on either side of the tunnel entrance. Sanguis looked satisfied. Vette looked horrified.

"Uh, my lord, are you going to keep doing that the whole way down?"

"Of course. It guards our back and forces those within to find another exit."

"What about OUR exit?"

"We'll see to that soon enough."

They went on. Each opening they came across as they spiraled down got the same treatment. Eventually they came to a command platform cut back into the rock, where, after eliminating the defenders, Vette sliced into the terminals while Sanguis guarded her back. Between keycards from the fallen and stolen codes from Intelligence, she managed to hack into the anti-air defense network and bring it crashing down. Sanguis sent another signal. They continued. Bombers arrived, along with more low-altitude fighters, targeting any large concentrations of defenders.

Chaos reigned. And in the midst of it, the vanguard reached the brig and slipped inside.

It was not heavily defended. They found their target quickly. And just as quickly they learned that the son of Commander Rylon, Republic hero, was a sniveling coward. They could hear him whining to his jailer as they approached. And when they were on the threshold of the cell block, he sealed his fate.

"All right, all right, I ain't proud, I'll give! My dad's an Imperial agent!"

"What did you say?" The jailer sounded incredulous. "Your dad is a what?"

"He said his father is a spy." The jailer whipped around and came face to face with a masked woman. The last thing he saw was a flash of red light.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no." The prisoner slumped against the back wall of his cage.

"Look at me, Ensign Durmat."

"But... if I don't look... maybe you're not really here. Oh blast... I looked... Please... please, I-I know why you're here. The-the Republic... the Republic's investigating my dad... and an agent's comin' to put the screws to me... But... I won't break, I promise!"

The Sith glared at him. "You'd crack the minute someone looked at you funny."

"Please! Please, my father's done so much for the Empire. Maybe-maybe the apple fell off the tree, kinda far from the tree, but-it's still.. the apple's still... Please don't kill me!"

He was on the ground now, whimpering. The two women looked at him, then at each other, then back at him. Sanguis shook her head slowly and raised her saber.

"Wait, my lord." Vette's eyes lit up and began searching the room. "This is a prison, right? I bet they have truth serum. Hey, you, where do they keep the drugs?"

"Over there, I think. But I'm not lying to you, I swear, I..."

"Just shut up." Vette had the cabinet's lock open in a moment and was rummaging through the contents. "Ah ha! Here we go." She walked back over with a syringe and a vial. "Look. Back when I belonged to the Hutts, I learned about this thing they did. They'd take troublemakers and give 'em this truth serum - the same one I've got here - but they'd use triple the usual dose. And then they'd just... leave. No questions. No anything. Some of the slaves died, but the others? After half an hour or so they couldn't remember their own names."

Sanguis gave her a skeptical look. "It may not last."

"Well, I can't really give you any guarantees, but there was this one woman - a Rattataki - who must've given her previous owners a lot of trouble, because they dosed her as soon as she came in. I left a year later and she still hadn't remembered a thing."

They looked at Durmat. He straightened up a little. "Please, please just... give me a chance. For my dad's sake."

A long silence. "For your father's sake, then. Give him the drug, Vette." She did. They left him there, crying softly.

The brig door opened on a recessed shelf in the rock, some distance from the ring of platforms, so there was no way to isolate the entrance. Sanguis settled for destroying the door controls. On they went then, toward the bottom of the crater, meeting only scattered resistance.

The final ramp leading to the crater floor had been destroyed. There, over fifteen feet down and thirty yards away, under a hastily erected shelter to screen them from the fighters overhead, the Republic was making its last stand. Troopers, droids and turrets waited in a loose circle, weapons pointed upwards, with an armored walker at their center. Whichever way the enemy came at them, they were ready.

Vette returned to Sanguis with a report and a "What do we do now?" look on her face. The Sith studied the area around them before moving to a section of the platform which wasn't quite flush with the rock behind it. There was just enough room for someone to slip through, and here, near the bottom, the walls sloped gently.

"Here," she said. "Wait until I disable the walker, then slide down."

"How long do you expect that to take?"

"About ten seconds."

"Ha ha. If you don't wanna' tell me, just say so."

The Sith walked away. Vette watched her break into a sprint toward the edge of the platform, but just before she came in view of the soldiers below, she vanished. One beat. Two. Then the Sith appeared again, forty yards away, in the middle of the circle - on top of the walker. With perfect ease she spiked its cab on her lightsaber.

It all took about ten seconds.

Half an hour later, Outpost Victory belonged to the Empire.


	15. III 5 Limits

Transports landed ground troops on the crater floor, while more troops established a wide perimeter around the base, hoping to catch the enemy coming out of back exits. Sanguis and Vette helped clear out the tunnels which opened on the staging area, then were airlifted back to Sobrik as the sun started to set. Vette headed for the cantina - she had a few bets to collect. Sanguis met with Quinn. He had a message from Darth Baras.

It was short. It said, simply, "Begin your final assault."

"I spoke with Lord Baras earlier," Quinn volunteered when the apprentice looked up. "He ordered me to deliver that message and locate Commander Rylon. I have done so. Rylon and his elite squadron are at the Republic command center - in the Balmorran Arms Factory."

Baras' apprentice was silent. The Arms Factory had been covered in Quinn's initial arrival brief; it was the single most important military target on the planet. "Contact Darth Lachris," she said at last. "We will need all possible assistance."

"Yes, my... My lord!" he exclaimed, suddenly alarmed. She'd wavered slightly on her feet. "Are you injured?"

"Not materially. Only in need of food and rest." She started to turn for the door, but he stopped her.

"One moment, my lord. I can have a meal here from the mess hall in a matter of minutes, and you are free to utilize my private quarters until then."

She hesitated.

"Please allow me this, my lord. It's the least I can do."

Apparently she was in no mood to argue, for she simply nodded and went past him into his quarters. He placed the order at once. While waiting for delivery, he contacted Darth Lachris' personal assistant and arranged for a conference the next morning. It was remarkable how quickly and politely the assistant answered his call - his name carried weight where it never had before. He was mulling this over when a knock at the door announced that the meal had arrived.

He entered his room hesitantly. The apprentice had stretched herself on one of his standard-issue couches and seemed to be asleep, her cloak and mask discarded on the small side table nearby. The puzzle, now, was whether or not to let sleeping Sith lie. He went back and forth on the issue, his indecision not at all helped by one half of his mind coming up with completely inappropriate ideas while the other half beat them back with a large stick inscribed "Thou Shalt Not." In the end, she resolved his dilemma for him. She opened her eyes.

"Come in, lieutenant."

"Yes, my lord." He put the tray down in front of her as she sat up, then retreated to a professional distance, assumed a professional manner, and professionally directed his eyes to the walls, floor, ceiling and other points of interest.

"Your strategies worked very well today. You are to be commended."

"Thank you, my lord. I have more than once contemplated the best ways of assaulting that outpost, but never had an opportunity to put my theories into practice."

"Have you any theories on how to assault the Arms Factory?"

"Several. I intend to go over them tonight."

"Excellent." She seemed to be studying something. "Did you order this fruit again especially, or is it generally included with the meals here?"

"I remembered that it pleased you, my lord."

She laughed lightly. "You have a wonderful mind, Quinn."

He knew he was blushing again. He hoped she hadn't noticed. "Are you feeling better, my lord?"

"I am. This was a great day. I enjoy being able to test myself in the Empire's service."

"I know the feeling. It's rare, here on Balmorra, that one gets to push one's limits in a worthy cause."

He felt her glance at him. "I wonder what your limits are, Quinn."

"So do I, my lord, sometimes." He felt a twinge of bitterness. "Perhaps I've reached them."

"I don't think so." There was a peculiar quality in her voice that made him glance at her in spite of himself. Confidence. Certainty, even. Those eyes held no doubt, no fear. What did they see that he could not?

She stood and he realized with a jolt that he'd been staring at her for... how long? He'd completely lost track of time. "I should get back to my ship. Though perhaps I should stop by the cantina first and make sure Vette isn't celebrating _too_ much."

At last, a safe topic. "I must admit, my lord, I find her an... odd companion for a Sith."

The apprentice gathered up her mask and cloak and they moved slowly for his outer office door. "She is not Imperial, Quinn. We must make allowances."

"Of course. She does seem very capable."

"She's invaluable. I'm even rather fond of her. Aliens in general may be beneath us, but that is a rule with many exceptions. There are movements among the Sith... but we won't go into that now." She draped the cloak loosely across her shoulders. It was slightly askew; Quinn had to fight an urge to reach out and straighten it. "Suffice it to say, Dromund Kaas is a very interesting place at the moment."

"You must be eager to return to the greater galaxy. We are so far from the heart of the Empire here."

They were at the outer door now. Quinn had been keeping a respectful distance, but somehow, as he moved to open it for her, he found that they were suddenly very close indeed. There was the barest ghost of a smile on her lips. "I have enjoyed my time on Balmorra. I think I could enjoy these last few days even more." Her face was only a few inches away. His heart thumped once, then stopped. "You blush wonderfully, Quinn. And your eyes are very blue."

 _Kiss her kiss her kiss her._

 _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP._

She moved back a little. "You are more than mind, Quinn. If you ever decide to listen to what your body is telling you, do let me know." She went out, the edges of her cloak just barely brushing him as she passed by. He closed the door.

He spent the next two hours at his desk, making furious preparations for the campaign ahead and driving every other thought from his mind with desperate determination.


	16. III 6 To Kill a Legend

People recognized them on the streets of Sobrik now - not just Sanguis, but Vette as well. The Sith sailed along, as oblivious as ever to the attention, but Vette couldn't get enough of it. At this point she didn't even have to buy her own drinks in the cantina; everyone wanted to hear the stories which she gladly supplied, edited, of course, to feature her in the best possible light. Hey, if she was going to be officially ignored, she intended to be as unofficially famous as possible.

They were moving through the streets of Sobrik toward Quinn's headquarters when Vette heard an unfamiliar sound. It took her awhile to figure out where it was coming from.

"Are you humming?!"

"Of course not, Vette."

"Don't give me that! I just heard you!"

"Sith never hum."

"What were you doing, then?"

"... meditating. To music."

Vette stared at her a moment, then burst out laughing.

The conference with Darth Lachris was only the first of many. Amazingly enough, Vette did _not_ bolt for the cantina at the first opportunity. She remained throughout the day - not contributing much, true, beyond the occasional wry remark under her breath, but present. There were too many other people involved on this one; Vette wanted to make sure they all knew her face. Less chance of being accidentally shot as one of the rebels that way.

The full extent of the factory's defenses was unknown, but it was certain that the resistance had state-of-the-art security and attack droids. Estimates put one thousand highly trained soldiers inside the factory itself. Rylon's squadron, in particular, was legendary. This was going to be a large-scale, all-out clash of forces in hopes of claiming the factory for the Empire at last. No one except Baras' team knew of their primary objective, so it was a little tricky getting Sanguis and Vette pointed in Rylon's direction without raising suspicion. In the end, they settled on a very similar plan to that which had taken Outpost Victory. Imperial ground troops and air support would tie down the forces arrayed on the plain outside the factory. Baras' team would infiltrate the facility itself and conduct targeted strikes. After a half day's worth of holoconferencing, all that was left was a report to Baras. Vette fully intended to stay for that too - why not? - but Quinn ushered her out of the room sternly. As he closed the door behind them, she glared.

"What was that all about?"

"It is improper to intrude on conversations between Sith unless invited."

"You're not curious?"

"Only as far as duty allows."

"Pfft. Fine, then." She flopped down in a chair. "This is all so complicated. Don't you guys have assassins? Why are we throwing an army at the guy?"

"This is how Lord Baras and his apprentice wish it done."

She eyed him critically. "Wow. Aren't you the obedient little soldier." That earned her a frown.

"Certainly. Unlike some, I value order, discipline and the chain of command."

"Right. When was the last time you left your office?"

"I beg your pardon."

" _Really_ left it." She made a vague gesture around the room. "Looked up at the sky. Smelled the not-so-fresh air. Took a speeder ride. Just for fun." She smirked at him. "Your men talk about you sometimes, y'know, down at the cantina."

"Gossip is rarely a reliable source of information," he replied stiffly.

"I might know you better than you think."

"I don't see how my personal affairs are any of your business."

They were still glaring at each other when Sanguis emerged from the office. "Finally." Vette stood up. "Let's get this party, or invasion, or whatever you want to call it, started."

The assault began late into the night; by dawn, battle was raging all across the Sundari Flatlands. Baras' team had to move carefully to avoid stray artillery fire, but with all the uproar, making their quiet way through the front lines didn't present much of a problem. They were surveying the factory entrance from a bit of cover nearby when Sanguis' head snapped up as if she'd heard something. Vette looked at her with a silent question. The Sith whispered, very low and cold, "Jedi."

Inside the factory it got more difficult. The place was practically a city in and of itself, with their various targets scattered among the hundreds of inhabitants. Intelligence had an inside source who provided a few likely locations in which to look, so they began the search, moving slowly through the huge bays full of manufacturing equipment. Defense Minister Vol Argen. Grand Marshal Cheketta. Fighters and bombers staged on the inner landing field. All fell before them, but these were secondary considerations compared to one single squadron leader.

They found Rylon's squad in the command center, the innermost ring of the factory. Rylon wasn't there, only a captain speaking urgently over his headset. "... under attack. Headquarters has been breached and casualties are severe. Unconfirmed reports suggest it's Sith."

"Consider them confirmed." Sanguis entered calmly, surveying the group of soldiers before her. Vette slipped in behind, unseen, and found a good position.

"Commander, contact confirmed. The enemy is Sith, repeat, the enemy is-" He was apparently interrupted by the officer on the other end. After a moment, he turned and set a holocom on one of the barricades the squad was holed up behind. It flickered to life and displayed the image of a grizzled, white-haired military man.

"Sith, I know why you're here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I've commanded in all my decades of duty."

"I _am_ aware."

"Captain Eligyn, engage at will and hold the line. I'm coming with reinforcements. Rylon out."

Eligyn drew his weapon and his squadmates followed suit. They all aimed directly at the Sith. "You're about to find out what we're made of."

"Mortal material, I expect." She drew her lightsaber. The squad opened fire.

Five minutes later, Rylon walked in alone, all that remained of his squad. He looked sad. "It's unfortunate they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers, and exceptional men."

"They fought well." Sanguis approached the commander with obvious respect. "Why didn't you convert them to our cause?"

"I followed Baras' orders to the letter. Recruitment was never my purpose here." He sighed. "The life of a spy. In essence, I had to become a Republic soldier, and I've done things against the Empire that have sickened me."

"But for the greater good, Commander."

"I have lived believing - hoping - that was the case, my friend." He turned to her. "Today was inevitable. I am proud to have been of service all this time - but there is one thing I must know. My son. He was the only thing in the world that was truly mine. What... was his fate?"

"Ensign Durmat is no more. As for the man who was your son... I cannot say." The slightest of pauses. Vette was the only one who knew why. "Either way, in the end, his chin was held high."

"Then I can die with a smile. Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honor to serve him." Those were the last words of a Republic legend.


	17. III 7 Surrender

Imperial Balmorra was triumphant. Rebel Balmorra was in full retreat. Darth Lachris was pleased. High Command was congratulatory. Vette was thinking up a title for this chapter in her future best-selling memoir, torn between "Vette: 3, Balmorra: 0" and "Rebels Shmebels." Sanguis was... puzzled.

Vette noticed her employer's lack of a celebratory mood as they flew back to Sobrik. "Hey, what gives? Taking an entire planet not enough for you?"

"There was no Jedi."

"Jedi?" Vette had to think for a minute before she remembered. "Oh, yeah. Maybe you were wrong."

"No. There was a Jedi. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe they got taken out by our troops."

"Our troops could no more stop a Jedi Knight than theirs could stop me."

"Oh. Well, then... maybe..." She paused. "Nope, I got nothin'. C'mon, my lord, we won! We _won_! No more evidence, no more spy, one slightly used planet for the Empire to... uh... make all glorious." She managed to deliver that line with a minimum of sarcasm. "Why are you worried about a Jedi?"

"Because they were there... and then they were not."

"I don't understand you sometimes. Why don't you talk it over with the stuffed shirt? You two seem to speak the same language."

Sanguis brightened up slightly. "Quinn? Yes, you're right. I will discuss it with Quinn."

"Good. Forgive me for not joining you, but... BORING. Hey, my lord, you should come down to the cantina. It's no Slippery Slopes, but you've never _been_ to Slippery Slopes, so you won't know that."

"Not tonight, Vette. I have other plans."

It was getting on towards evening, but the streets of Sobrik were crowded with people. Apparently the governor had declared a holiday of sorts to celebrate the victory. Quinn's headquarters, consequently, were very quiet; only his operatives in the field remained on duty, still tracking the investigator.

"Welcome back, my lord," he said, rising from the desk. "I need hardly ask if your assault was a success."

"Indeed. But it was not _my_ assault, Quinn. This was a battle won by many."

"Of course. Darth Baras asked that you contact him on holo as soon as you arrived. I will put the call through now."

The apprentice paced in front of the holoterminal as they waited. "Quinn. You're still tracking the investigator?"

"I am, my lord."

"Where is he now?"

"My agent reports that he has taken shelter in an abandoned bunker on the upper Stillwater River. It seems he has gone to ground until things quiet down - but that is only speculation on my part."

"I see." The Sith paused, tapping her fingers on the console. "Is there any chance at all that this investigator could be a Jedi?"

"A Jedi?" Quinn looked startled. "I... suppose so, my lord, but if that is the case, he has done a very good job of concealing it from my operatives."

More pacing. "Was he anywhere near the Arms Factory during today's operations?"

"No, my lord. Nowhere near."

"Hmm." She didn't sound satisfied, but with a wave of her hand, she dismissed whatever was troubling her. "What about you, Quinn? You seem to have something on your mind."

"I must admit that I do. After your conference with Lord Baras, if I could have five minutes of your time, it would be most appreciated."

"Of course. Take as much of my time as you like."

That low, smooth tone again. Quinn cleared his throat and steered the conversation into less dangerous waters.

The call from Darth Baras came through a few minutes later. Quinn retreated and took the time to practice his speech. He'd been working on it all day, and he finally had it well-polished and well-rehearsed. She would not catch him unprepared again. When she opened the door as a signal that the conference was over, he walked in confidently.

"Well, lieutenant?" she asked, leaning back slightly against the edge of his desk. He squared his shoulders.

"My lord, you've caused me some difficulty, and I'd like to confirm that it was unintended. Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but it seems you expressed an interest in me beyond our professional relationship."

"It's called flirting, Quinn. And you were not mistaken."

"I see." He ignored the part of him that was pleased. "I'll admit you have a knack for... surprising me. I'm typically swifter on my toes. I should have immediately said that any personal involvement between us cloud judgement and compromise your campaigns." There. Rational, logical, professional, and she was a rational, logical, professional woman. Foolproof.

 _Idiotic._

 _You've lost. Accept defeat._

He'd calculated a number of possible responses to his speech. There was a very small chance that she'd be angry or resentful, a larger chance that she'd be disappointed but resigned (he secretly hoped for this one), but the most probable reaction of all, he thought, would be indifferent acceptance. He considered briefly that she might not take "no" for an answer, but she didn't seem the type.

She surprised him again. She didn't do any of those things.

She laughed.

A light, clear laugh, without scorn or malice.

 _Like a bell. Like music._

 _That's ridiculous. Will you give up already?_

"My dear lieutenant," she said, and he could hear her smiling through the mask, "I have been on Balmorra for a little over a week. In just a few days more, I will be gone, and we will likely never see each other again. Even if we had become 'personally involved' on the very day I arrived, is your judgement so weak that it is subject to compromise by a liason of two weeks' duration? I have not found it to be so; if you do, you underrate yourself. My own judgement is in no danger, I assure you. Especially since we now have, instead of two weeks, something like two days."

He was stunned. One part of his mind began formulating a response, marshalling rules, regulations, studies, historical precedents, anything that could serve in its defense. It was so busy preparing for a protracted debate that it barely noticed the words coming out of his mouth.

"Permission to kiss you, my lord."

She took off her mask with one hand and held out the other, still smiling. "You never need to ask."

Just like that, the war was over.

* * *

When Vette made her way back to the ship, it was somewhere around midnight. She wasn't too steady on her feet so she decided to half-collapse on one of the sofas in the lounge area before continuing on to her room. A few rowdy Mandalorians had been teaching the cantina's patrons a drinking song. How did it go again? Something something "war", something something "honor"... all their songs sounded the same. She was fighting the temptation to fall asleep right there and then when she heard the airlock open. Sanguis? At this hour? She raised her head and squinted. Yup. And she was doing the weird humming thing again.

"Hey, m'lord."

"Hello, Vette." The Twi'lek frowned at her as she walked past. There was something missing... what was it...

"Hey!" She exclaimed, sitting up and slurring her words just a little. "Where'd it go?"

"Mmm?"

Vette pointed vaguely at the Sith. "That... things... armor! You had armor!"

Sanguis glanced down as if she'd just noticed it was gone. "Ah, that. I left it with Quinn. He's going to have it cleaned." She started humming again and walked away.

Vette stared after her, shaking her head. "Crazy. They're aaaalll crazy."


	18. III 8 Loose Ends

Next morning, Vette had a headache, Sanguis had her armor back (it _did_ look much cleaner), and Quinn had news. The investigator was on the move. He'd been joined soon after sunup by one of his two aide-de-camps - the other had apparently been killed in the fighting around the Arms Factory - and they seemed to be searching for a way off-planet. There were now, however, very few space-capable ships left on Balmorra. All were in Imperial hands. The closest were in Sobrik.

That's where they appeared to be headed.

"They're coming _here_?" Vette said. "What are they thinking? This is the last place they should be!"

"It's the last place anyone would look," Quinn countered. "They don't know they're already being watched."

"Yeah, but... an interrotech and his secretary think they're gonna be able to take on a whole spaceport and walk away with a starship?"

"They may intend to stow away rather than steal. Perhaps they're counting on security being lax at the moment." Quinn tapped his datapad decisively. "In any case, they are certainly headed this way. What do you wish to do, my lord?"

Sanguis stared at the pad, her masked face unreadable, as if it could reveal to her the plans of the enemy. "Let them come," she said at last. "Do not help or hinder them. How many ships are docked at the spaceport right now?"

"I would estimate about ten, including your own, but I can contact the port authority for the exact number."

"Do so." She was still staring at the display. "I want to limit their options without alerting them."

"Yes, my lord. Right away." Quinn got on the holo. Vette moved closer to the Sith and lowered her voice.

"Everything he says makes sense, but I'm telling you, there's something wrong here."

"I agree. I feel it too." Sanguis rubbed the hilt of her lightsaber thoughtfully. "And there is something..." she trailed off into silence.

Quinn eventually came back with his report. "There are nine starships docked here at the moment. Two are undergoing repairs and are not spaceworthy. Three, including yours, are in high security hangars - slicing the doors would be difficult and time-confusing. Of the remaining four, two currently have their crew aboard and are capable of performing an emergency takeoff. I have asked them to do so; they should be airborne in less than five minutes. The other two cannot be easily made inaccessible."

"It's enough. We have time to-" Sanguis' head snapped around suddenly. A moment later, she was halfway to the door. "Vette! Spaceport!"

"Wha- Hey, wait up!"

Quinn was staring after them in confusion when his datapad began emitting a series of frantic beeps. The two fugitives had reached the outskirts of Sobrik and promptly vanished into thin air - his men had no idea where they'd gone.

* * *

The two remaining ships were docked some distance apart; there was no way to guard both hangar entrances at once. Sanguis paced back and forth in front of one and glared through a wall at the other.

"...call ...security?" Vette panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Pointless," the Sith growled. She was angry. Vette had never seen her angry - it was a little frightening. Sanguis went for the lightsaber at her belt and the Twi'lek involuntarily took a step back. A moment later, the hangar door controls were fried and they were making for the second ship. "Crude, but we have no choice," Sanguis muttered to herself. "Vette, if the investigator tries to run, can you incapacitate him without killing him?"

Vette was still a little out of breath. "No guarantees. I'll try."

They stepped into the hangar, which appeared to be deserted. Vette turned on her stealth generator and took out a stun grenade. Sanguis moved forward and stood midway between the ship and the door, tall and straight, lightsaber at the ready. They didn't have to wait long. Vette had just brought her breathing under control when the doors opened. Two people walked in - a slim, neatly-dressed male Zabrak who stopped at the sight of a Sith, and a small, dark-skinned human woman in nondescript clothing who kept walking. She didn't even slow down. "There is someone behind you," she told her companion without looking back. "Be cautious." Vette was tempted to lob the stun grenade at _her_.

The strange woman walked on until she was only ten feet from Sanguis. "I am Jedi Knight Mashallon. You're too late, Sith. I admit, you have always been one step ahead of us thus far. The satellite control tower. Rylon's son. Rylon himself. But that is also proof - proof that there were things you did not want us to know, want us to see. I have already transmitted a report to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his evidence. Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy."

"You are mistaken. You've been chasing the wind."

"I know that by the shortcuts you have taken, your strength is thin." Mashallon sounded absolutely confident. "The dark side shall fail you, Sith."

Sanguis spoke with cold fury. "You know nothing about me."

"I offer you the chance to surrender and live."

"I will accept nothing from you, Jedi filth." The palpable hatred in her voice made Vette shiver.

"Very well. I won't kill you, Sith. But I am leaving. So, I'm going to have to incapacitate you." Mashallon drew her lightsaber and raised it toward her enemy. The blade which sprang from its hilt was a clear, brilliant yellow, like sun-stone. Sanguis lifted her own weapon, red as new-spilled blood. Vette and the investigator held their breath.

It was a battle both seen and unseen. The warriors were deadly silent; their battle was all light and movement, crimson and gold, a dance with the arc and clash of their blades keeping time. One flick of a hand or turn of a hilt sent walls of invisible force rippling across the room, and gravity had no hold on them. After a dizzying few minutes neither had managed to gain an advantage, and they began circling each other, searching for an opening, a weakness. Vette began to doubt. Vemrin had been arrogant, too, but he fell quickly enough. This Jedi was different. Maybe her arrogance was justified.

Sanguis turned suddenly and, with a flick of her wrist, sent her lightsaber flying from her hand. Not at the Jedi. At the Zabrak. Mashallon flew across the room to intercept it and Sanguis leapt after her.

The Jedi made it just in time, deflecting the thrown weapon with her own blade - right back into Sanguis' ready hand. The Sith had her opening and she took it.

Mashallon didn't go down immediately. She only grew slower, and weaker, and finally, she had nothing left. Sanguis stood over her, triumphant. "Your victory means nothing," the Jedi said, as calm as ever. "The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted. So, deal the deathblow, Sith. I am at peace knowing that the greater good has been served."

Another voice came from the door. "I hate to burst your bubble, Jedi. No, that's a lie, I'm reveling in it." Quinn entered with three soldiers at his back. "I had you monitored and screened the entire time. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing."

Mashallon was imperturbable. She took the news in stride. "Gloat all you like, it means nothing. I remain at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you."

"You will not live to see it," Sanguis replied with grim satisfaction.

"There is no death. There is only the Force." She bowed her head. "I am resigned. Strike me down, I offer no further resistance."

One swift stroke and it was done. Quinn came closer, frowning. "How peculiar. She simply accepted death."

"Jedi nonsense." Sanguis picked up the lightsaber from where it had fallen beside its master. She looked at it for a moment, then placed it on her own belt. "Excellent work, lieutenant. Have your men take the Republic agent into custody. I will meet you in your office later; I need to speak with the spaceport authorities about a door."


	19. III 9 A New Addition

Darth Baras was on holo when Sanguis returned to Quinn's office. "Step aside, lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived." He obeyed and the transparent figure turned slightly to regard her. "Nice of you to join us. Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?"

"We have killed his Jedi escort and captured him for you to torture."

"Excellent thinking, apprentice. Hopefully, he will provide us with more insight into Nomen Karr's Padawan." Baras rubbed his gauntleted hands gleefully. "I look forward to getting my hands on him. The lieutenant will arrange the transport." Quinn bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn's contribution?" Baras asked, gesturing to the man.

"Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn't have done it without him." She glanced his way and he once again bowed slightly.

"High praise indeed. Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid the debt owed to me. I'm putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Lord Baras." Quinn sounded a little breathless. "If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past." He bowed more deeply and passed into the outer office.

A captaincy. Even better, a transfer. _Anywhere_. He could hardly believe it. After ten years, he was finally going... well, it didn't matter where he was going, really, as long as it was OFF BALMORRA. This was incredible. This was too good to be true. Long ago he'd allowed himself to dream of this, but time went by and nothing changed. Now there were so many possibilities that he hardly knew where to begin. He was so preoccupied with the news that he didn't hear the door open.

"Congratulations, captain." He turned to find Sanguis behind him. "It was well-earned." Her voice was warm and sincere. He drank it in gladly.

"Thank you, my lord. And thank you for your 'high praise.'"

"My pleasure." She was smiling behind the mask, he could tell. "How do you intend to celebrate?"

"To... celebrate?" The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Certainly. This is an important milestone in your career. It is also my last night on Balmorra, and I would prefer to spend it with you."

He'd been trying to cut down on the blushing. He hoped it was working. "I would enjoy spending it with you as well, my lord, but Sobrik's resources are... limited... when it comes to celebrations. It will be difficult to find anything appropriate to the occasion."

"Then allow me." Sanguis took out her personal holo. "2V-R8, respond."

"Greetings, master!" A ship droid appeared and bowed very, very respectfully. "How may I serve you?"

"Do we have enough supplies left from Dromund Kaas to prepare a meal for two?"

"Yes, master. If the Twi'lek has not been at the mess again while I wasn't looking."

"Prepare such a meal, then. Also, select an appropriate bottle of wine from my personal stores. Deliver both to me at Baras' headquarters here in Sobrik. That is all."

"As you command, master. I will not fail you."

She cut the link and beckoned Quinn back inside his office. "Come, captain. Let's talk about the future."

* * *

He woke slowly the next morning, with a vague feeling that something was missing. He tried lazily to think what it might be. He was starting to turn over and go back to sleep instead when it came to him; he opened his eyes and bolted upright, looking around the room.

She was gone.

He immediately started berating himself. Of _course_ she was gone. Spending the night with a conquest was one thing, but the morning... no. That was too awkward. And, in any case, she had other places to be, more duties to carry out. As did he.

He began to dress slowly, running over in his mind all the things they'd discussed last night. She'd been very helpful, both as a sounding board and as someone who hadn't been living under a rock for a decade. They'd determined a list of priorites early on - first, serving the Empire; second, serving Darth Baras; third, personal satisfaction - and then moved on to details. Large command or small? Sith led or traditional military? Planetside or shipboard? He had pilot, medic and sharpshooter qualifications - he could go into special forces. It was all very thrilling. For some reason, though, he hadn't quite been able to come to a decision.

He reached for his personal datapad and noticed something. A message. Not sent, but entered into the pad directly.

 _My dear Captain,_

 _I must begin preparations for our journey to Nar Shaddaa; I have put them off long enough. Vette is skilled in many things, but navigating Imperial bureaucracy is not one of them. Whatever posting you choose, I know that you'll soon be as invaluable to them as you were to me. I will remember Balmorra fondly for many reasons; I will remember your blushes most fondly of all._

 _Serve well, Quinn. For the glory of our Empire._

He read it over several times, each time scoffing silently at the mention of the Twi'lek. Clearly an inferior creature. Darth Baras' apprentice should be above such menial tasks; she should be free to devote herself entirely to destroying the enemies of the Empire. She didn't need a mouthy ex-slave, she needed an aide, a strategist, a logistician, someone able to handle details while she focused on the bigger picture. She needed... needed...

He stood suddenly and ran out the door.

* * *

Vette was up (relatively) early. To her surprise, Sanguis was up even earlier. The Sith was sitting at one of the tables in the ship's lounge and staring at two objects in front of her - the dead Jedi's lightsaber and the funny box she'd picked up on Dromund Kaas. "Good morning, my lord. What's all this?"

"'There is only the Force'," Sanguis said, mostly to herself. Vette had to think a bit about that one.

"Oh - right. That's what the Jedi said before you... you know." She looked at the lightsaber on the table. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to understand that myself."

Vette gave her a concerned look. "Are you... all right? I though you'd be happier after taking that Jedi out."

"As did I. But it was strangely unsatisfying." Sanguis sighed and sat back. "So. Nar Shaddaa. I take it you're familiar with the place."

"Familiar? I _love_ it."

"Imperial reports say it's a wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"Yeah! It's the greatest! I can't wait to show you around!"

They couldn't depart immediately; their supplies had yet to be fully restocked and, after the recent large-scale military operations, some flight restrictions were still in effect. Sanguis used the time to practice dual-saber techniques while Vette dug around the HoloNet trying to find some of her old contacts. The latter was immersed in trashy but fascinating reports on an extravagant party being thrown by Drooga the Hutt when there was a mechanical chime signalling that someone outside the ship wanted in. She grumbled, but she went to see who it was.

"Oh. It's you." She studied Quinn resentfully from the top of the entrance ramp. "What do you want now?"

"I beg an audience with Darth Baras' apprentice."

"Uh... okay. You don't really have to beg, y'know. Asking nicely works."

He glared at her. "Will you just inform her that I'm here?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your stuffed shirt on." She was only gone a few minutes, but to the captain it seemed like an eternity. "C'mon in," she said at last, looking out the airlock door. "First door on your left. Watch out for lightsabers."

Quinn found the Sith waiting for him in a modified cargo area. She had clearly been in the middle of exercises of some kind, but she didn't seem annoyed at the interruption, only puzzled. "Good morning, Captain."

He bowed respectfully. "My lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive."

"On the contrary, I will always welcome you, Quinn."

"It pleases me to know that, my lord." He took a deep breath. "My lord, during these last two weeks, it has been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for. And aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with - to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire."

"I noticed. Welcome back to life, Quinn."

"That is how it feels, my lord." He came to the point. "I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you." She stared at him. He continued, dropping to one knee. I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause."

He couldn't see it, but Sanguis' mouth was hanging open. He'd finally surprised _her_. "I would be pleased to have you, Quinn," she managed at last, "but I think there is one more thing we need to discuss. Please stand." She waited until he'd done so before continuing. "We must be very clear. Have you at all changed your views on... personal relationships?"

"No, my lord. Regretfully, if you accept my services, I must ask that our relationship be confined to a purely professional one. You understand my reasons."

"I do. They are, I must admit, entirely logical." She sighed. "But I will miss flirting with you. It was a welcome diversion."

"I... my lord..." he hesitated.

 _Give me this. If you insist on taking everything else away, leave me this one small thing._

 _Oh, very well, if it'll keep you quiet._

"My lord, as long as it is definitely understood that things can go no further, I will leave the... flirting... entirely up to your discretion."

"Excellent!" she said cheerfully. "Welcome aboard, Quinn."

"Thank you, my lord. Give me half an hour to pack my belongings. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart."

"Done. Be swift."

"Of course." He bowed again and left. As he hurried down the gangplank, Vette poked her head in.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to join the crew. I let him."

"Him? HIM?!" She groaned. "If we see anyone I know on Nar Shaddaa, I'm going to pretend we don't know each other, okay?"


	20. IV 1 Scum and Villainy

**PART IV: NAR SHADDAA**

"And there you are!" Vette spread her arms wide. "You can't beat a view like that one."

Nar Shaddaa lay sprawling before them in all its gigantic, gaudy, glitzy glory. The Imperials looked slightly stunned. Every building, every walkway, every vehicle seemed to scream LOOK AT ME in flashing lights and neon colors; advertisements for every product in the known galaxy blared from countless floating billboards; armies of shuttles and speeders weaved through the durasteel jungle at breakneck speeds. To Imperial eyes, it was pure chaos. To Vette's eyes it was color and life and opportunity and freedom.

Quinn was the first to speak. "Disgusting. Disgraceful," he muttered, narrowly eyeing a rowdy group of Gamorreans nearby.

"Yeah, well, I knew _you_ wouldn't like it. I bet you don't own anything that isn't grey. What do you think, my lord? Are you impressed?"

"It... does leave an impression." She glanced up at an advertisement floating directly over their heads. "Vette, what is that woman doing?"

"What? Where? EEP! I think we'd better go, my lord, places to be, things to do!"

As they flew over the city on the way to meet their contact, Vette pointed out all the sights. The Promenade, Star Cluster Casino, Club Vertica, various gang territories - she seemed to know at least something about everything. "Oh, and that over there? Shadow Town. You wouldn't believe the rumors I've heard coming out of that place. Maybe we should start a few more while we're here." Sanguis raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, all for the good of the Empire, of course!"

Their contact was located in a shabby-looking warehouse on the outskirts of the Corellian Sector. Vette's good mood started to fade away as they approached. "Uh oh," she said, catching a glimpse of some cages stacked nearby. "I think what's going on here is going to make me unhappy. Yep," she added as they stepped inside. "Definitely unhappy."

It was a slavery operation. Dull-eyed men and women watched through durasteel meshes as the trio tried to locate an office. Eventually they heard voices coming from somewhere ahead.

"Sweet talk me all day, darlin', the Exchange is movin' in on this operation of yours. No amount of sugar gonna change that."

There were three armed men confronting a woman. Her eyes flicked toward the door as Baras' team entered and then back to the head goon.

"Believe me, you're going to prefer the sugar to the spice. Take one step closer, and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you."

The man laughed. "Two dozen? That's a dead giveaway, darlin'. You got none."

"She has all she needs." Sanguis stepped to the woman's side. "Halidrell Setsyn? What's the situation here?"

"These, ahem, gentlemen say they're taking over Darth Baras' slave operations."

"So you do got a Sith up your sleeve. Well, we've been trained to take out Sith." The leader regarded Sanguis with a sneer.

"You are a fool and your employers should thank me for ridding them of you." That was all the warning they got before she attacked. Apparently their special training didn't count for much, because they went down as easily as anyone else. "Does this happen often?" the apprentice asked, stowing her weapons away again.

"From time to time, my lord. You have a flair for dramatic entrances. I probably could have handled that, but I'm grateful for your timing."

"She's good at exits, too. Speaking of which..." Vette glanced back at the holding areas uneasily, ignoring the glare Quinn shot her.

"You're the apprentice I was told to expect?" Halidrell continued, stepping nonchalantly over the bodies of the gangsters as she returned to her desk.

"I am. What information do you have for me on Lord Rathari?"

"Everything except his location, I'm afraid, which is what we need most at the moment. Here." She tapped on a datapad for a few moments. "I'll send you my file with everything I've collected on him since the Dark Council assigned him to this moon. He's been interfering with Lord Baras' operations almost from the very beginning. I don't know what he's done this time, but it'll be good to finally have him gone." She pushed the pad away and sat back. "The best way to find him is to make him come to you. If you start disrupting _his_ operations, I guarantee he'll want to chop you into little bitty pieces."

"Excellent." Sanguis pushed aside one of her victims and took a seat across from Halidrell. Quinn moved to stand behind the Sith's chair while Vette leaned nervously against a wall. "Time to take down a Lord."


	21. IV 2 Playing Ball with the Hutts

"So let me get this straight. We're going to _talk_ to them? No lightsabers, no blasters, just... talking?"

"Ideally. If Lord Rathari's negotiator is able to be reasoned with." Sanguis stopped and stared at something.

"That's a tree, my lord," Vette said helpfully. Well, it was a holoimage of a tree, done up in neon blue, pink and purple. Floating with its root system in midair. The Sith shook her head slowly and moved on.

They were in the Duros sector now, headed for one of the Hutt Cartel's many safe houses. Rathari was in negotiation with the Hutts over some important territories; diplomacy was not his strong suit, by all accounts, but the Hutts were Imperial allies and had to be treated as such. Halidrell had pointed them toward where the talks were taking place. The brightly-lit corridors all looked the same at first, but increasing numbers of guards, workers and slaves told them they were getting close. No one bothered them. The presence of a Sith carried its own authority.

In a lavishly decorated conference room they found the Hutts at last, along with a red Zabrak they recognized as Girik, one of Rathari's apprentices. He was pacing back and forth impatiently in front of his two large hosts. "You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari's will," he growled. "Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience."

One of the Hutts yawned. The other replied, in Huttese, "Your master is a hard man, Girik. It's not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the entire Cartel. It seems we have no other choice."

"I am your other choice." All eyes in the room went to the group of three who'd just entered, Sanguis first and foremost. She bowed her head slightly as they approached the Hutt representatives.

"This is a closed session. Who are you?" said the talkative one. The other stopped mid-yawn.

"I'll tell you who this is," put in Girik. "This is the apprentice of an over-the-hill Sith named Darth Baras. My master and I anticipated your arrival."

"I seek an audience with your master. We may be able to end this dispute quickly and without... collateral damage."

Girik just laughed disdainfully. "I am Lord Rathari's proxy in dealing with the Cartel. And I will be his sword arm dealing with you."

The second Hutt spoke for the first time. It looked the newcomer up and down with evident interest. "Oh hoho. It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one."

Sanguis stepped past Girik, ignoring him, and addressed the pair. "I am here to make sure the Cartel doesn't become Rathari's pawn." She assumed a relaxed military stance.

"There are proper channels to seek our audience, Sith," said Hutt the second.

"You stack the odds further against yourself by angering us. Not very smart," said Hutt the first.

Her voice remained even and controlled. "I seek to relieve the Cartel of the burden of Rathari's intrusions." Girik moved forward and stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the newcomer. The Hutts seemed uncertain.

Hutt the second spoke up again. "We have seen Rathari's strength firsthand. We know nothing of yours. Fight Girik; let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari. What odds will you give me on the intruder, Ybann?"

"Two to one. I'll take all bets that Girik survives the day." Ybann chuckled in an unpleasant way. "This will be a most glorious spectacle. I expect I'll be very entertained - and richer, when you die, Sith."

Sanguis refused to be baited. She leveled her gaze calmly at the one called Ybann. "You talk big for someone so... obviously small." The second Hutt roared with laughter.

"Ha! I like this one, Ybann. I think I'll be taking your credits."

"Then the bet is doubled!"

Girik lost patience. "Fine! I'll unburden us of this intruder - but then you'd better sign on the dotted line." He drew his lightsaber and attacked furiously.

It wasn't much of a fight. Girik was off-balance and cripplingly overconfident; his master had done a poor job of preparing him for this encounter. Vette could actually tell that Sanguis was holding back - whether out of pity or to give the Hutts a better show, she didn't know.

Girik finally stumbled and went down, gasping. "Impossible! Lord Rathari... will still be you and your master's... downfall..."

Sanguis was barely winded. She put up her weapons and, moving closer to Girik, spoke with quiet sincerity. "You fought well. Let us bind your wounds."

"N - no! I will not accept... such... a disgrace! I die by... my own hand... not... yours...!" He put his saber's hilt to his own stomach. Sanguis looked away as he activated the blade, then slumped to the floor. She said soft words in a strange tongue before returning to face the Hutts, who were enjoying themselves immensely. And loudly.

The winner could hardly stop laughing. "Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh! Great sport for us! Rathari's Sith self-destructed! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh!" Ybann was more grim.

"Defeating Girik is one thing, Sith. Lord Rathari will be another. We're never seen a more vicious animal."

"Leave him to me." Sanguis was imperturbable again.

"You've earned at least that," said Hutt the second. "We would not be upset if we didn't have to deal with Rathari anymore. Trust that we will not agree to Lord Rathari's terms unless you fail. We will be watching for word of the results."

They bid the Hutts farewell and returned to the streets. "Well!" said Vette as they walked along. "That turned out pretty good, I guess. But what do we do now?"

"Wait until Lord Rathari either contacts us or makes another move. I was foolish to hope we could end this quickly." Sanguis sounded grim.

"My lord, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course, captain. Always."

"We are in a difficult situation. By all accounts, Lord Rathari has significant military resources at his disposal. We have none, and on a non-aligned world such as this one, Imperial assets are small and scattered. We should use whatever time we have to find and make contacts among the few forces stationed here. We may need them."

"Then it shall be done." She paused. Another billboard was sailing past above them. "Vette, what is _that_ woman doing?"

"Uh oh. I... I... don't know. Huh. Hutts are weird."


	22. IV 3 The Enemy of my Enemy

So they networked. Up and down and across Nar Shaddaa, they sought out Imperial forces in need of assistance. The Diplomatic Service here, Imperial Intelligence there; majors, admirals, generals; they fought gangsters and insurrectionists and strange alien beings pursuing their own agendas deep in the hives of the city-moon. But everywhere, it was the same. No one had men to spare. Everyone was barely scraping by with the resources they had. Such was life on an independently-held, officially undisputed world. They received everyone's thanks but no one's assistance.

They were headed back to Halidrell Setsyn's office; there'd been no word from Rathari, but she said she had another lead for them to follow. As they walked along, Vette took the opportunity to catch up with some recently rediscovered friends.

"Heh. Taunt says they thought I was dead. As if." Tap tap tap. Pause. "And now they want part of the take!"

"Take?" Sanguis looked confused. Quinn was ignoring them, typing away on his own pad.

"Yeah, take. You know, like from a robbery?"

"What robbery?"

"The one you... uh... never mind! Never mind. Bad Twi'lek humor. Heh heh." Tap tap tap. Pause. "She wants to know who I'm hanging around with now." Vette looked at Sanguis. Then at Quinn. "Nah, they'll never believe it."

Sanguis' attention wandered. Sickly plants, fake trees, small, dirty alleys. And more billboards. "Vette, look at that one over there. The man."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She tilted her head. "That's... I have no idea. Maybe we should... keep watching..."

The women stood there, half-mesmerized, until Quinn cleared his throat. Loudly. "My lord, I believe Setsyn is waiting for us."

"Yes. Right. We should be on our way." They continued, but the women looked back over their shoulders more than once. Quinn silently cursed Hutts and their perversions.

Halidrell was as busy and cheerful as usual. "Good morning! I've got some interesting news. You know the Republic has their own people here, right? Well, Rathari has been trying to take over their base of operations in the upper industrial sites. Now that his work with the Cartel has been dashed, he's started pouring himself into squashing the Republic garrison."

Sanguis nodded. "Sounds like I'll have to keep bashing down doors until I find him."

"Tenacity is a prerequisite for Sith, I think." Halidrell punched up some data. "I'd try this area first. Reports of blaster fire within the last hour. Even if Rathari isn't there, when his operations are all thwarted, I know he'll come to you. A confrontation will be inevitable."

Republic Outpost Shylon was their target. It more or less sat right out in the open, its entrance unguarded. The reason for the lack of guards quickly became apparent - they were inside, dead. The Imperials looked puzzled.

"How is he getting away with this?" Sanguis asked quietly. "I can't imagine the Council authorized him to restart the war. He must be giving the Diplomatic Service fits."

"They may have officially disowned him," Quinn offered, just as quietly. "If Lord Baras has been authorized to strike against him, it is evident he has lost the Council's support."

They moved inside. Sounds of a firefight soon came from up ahead. As they approached, they saw a group of six Imperial soldiers stationed in front of a door, evidently acting as rear guard. "Stand down," Sanguis told them as soon as her group was within earshot. "I am the apprentice of Darth Baras. I must speak to the one who is leading you."

Uncertain glances.

"I have no quarrel with you. We are all servants of the Empire. Let me pass."

One of the men took out a com unit and had a brief conversation. When it was over, he looked very, very unhappy, but he turned to the other five and shouted, "Open fire!"

Vette and Quinn took out one each. Sanguis handled the rest. She muttered something which was evidently a curse before they stepped into the room.

Two hastily erected barricades faced each other in what was ordinarily a common room. Now it was a battlefield. The Imperial-held side was closer and they made for it immediately; as they passed behind the barricade, the general in charge called for his men to fall back and rally to him. He turned on Sanguis angrily. "My lord, what is the meaning of this? We are on the verge of striking a major blow to the Republic. I am General Kligton, commanding on the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire's men?"

"General Kligton, I attempted to pass through in peace. Your men fired first. As for my purpose here, it is singlefold: I seek Lord Rathari. If he shows himself, no one else will suffer."

"He is attending to other matters," the general replied stiffly. "You belong to Darth Baras. I was given instructions to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here."

"Listen to me, general. This is unnecessary. You would be much wiser to ignore those instructions."

"Oh, I think not. You are surrounded, and we far outnumber you. Full attack!"

There were eleven men behind that barricade. Fortunately, they focused their fire on the Sith; Vette and Quinn were able to duck for cover before engaging. In such close, cramped quarters, the soldiers' guns were mostly useless and Sanguis was in her element. It was Vette who took the general down, though, which gave her great satisfaction. Maybe she should call this chapter in her memoirs "General Destruction."

The room fell quiet. Sanguis looked at the bodies around her for a moment, then slowly walked out from behind the barricade. Nothing happened. She walked across the room to the Republic side. Still nothing. Her lightsabers traced two wide, bright arcs and opened up an entrance through the rubble. Vette and Quinn made their way across the room to follow her as she stepped inside.

Someone was talking. "Sir, the Sith's strength has been spent obliterating our enemy. We should strike while there's a chance."

"After that display, Weggland, I believe fighting should be our last resort. Stay back and cover me."

There were eight men behind this barracade, along with a few more lying in corners, apparently wounded. A man approached Sanguis as she walked up the ramp toward them. "Sith, I am Commander Naughlen. I'm in charge of this defensive. I'm unarmed."

The blue-cloaked woman stopped and fixed her masked eyes on him. "You risk much approaching me weaponless."

"I doubt that a blaser would save me. We do not wish a fight, but we also cannot relinquish this area. What are your terms?"

Sanguis looked him over thoughtfully, then turned to survey the men who waited, tired and apprehensive, weapons ready. She also glanced at Quinn, who had arrived and taken his usual spot a pace or two behind her. "Commander Naughlen," she said at last, "my terms are these. You live only by my good grace. I may have need of you someday, and you will repay my mercy; when you successfully complete whatever task I give you, I will allow you to return to the Republic, alive and unharmed."

He nodded. "Very well. If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you. Here is my holofrequency. I will answer your call, you have my word. Until we meet again, Sith."

The Imperials were in a dark mood as they left the base. "Oh, come on, guys," Vette prodded. "You have your little army. Rathari's probably foaming at the mouth right now. So you had to work with the enemy a little - so what?"

"That's not it, Vette," Sanguis said, a little wearily. "How many Imperials did we kill today?"

"How many...? Uh..."

"Sixteen." That was Quinn. "Sixteen loyal servants of the Empire."

"Oh. But isn't that how politics work around here? In the Empire, I mean?"

She didn't get an answer. After a few more minutes of gloom, she changed the subject.


	23. IV 4 Family Ties

They were never quite sure how Vette had talked them into coming to a cantina. Quinn was clearly uncomfortable. Any dancers who got too close, especially the males, immediately found themselves on the receiving end of a practiced deathglare. Sanguis stared at the drink Vette had recommended as if it was about to grow legs and scuttle off the table.

"I'm fairly certain that most of these ingredients are illegal in the Empire," she said uneasily.

"Good thing we're not in the Empire, then!" Vette chirped as she sat down as far from Quinn as possible. "It's good, I promise!"

"Must they play that intolerable music?" Quinn grumbled from his corner.

"Uh, yeah. This is a cantina. CAN-TEE-NUH."

"I know what it is." He gave an exasperated sigh and stared down another dancer.

"Why don't you try to relax? Have fun?" He ignored her. She shrugged and turned back to the Sith. "Come on, my lord. It'll look strange if you're not drinking something."

"So you want me to drink something strange."

"There's nothing strange in there. Just yurp, irongut, some fungolager - hold on, I got a call." She took off again.

"Did she just make those words up?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised, my lord."

They were searching the Imperial databanks for "yurp" when Vette came tearing back, out of breath. She somehow looked panicked and ecstatic at the same time. "THEY FOUND HER!" she yelled, grabbing Sanguis by one arm and shaking it. "THEY FOUND HER SHE'S HERE!"

"Vette, for the love of the Emperor, calm yourself!" Sanguis tugged herself free. "Who has found whom?"

"My friends, the ones, you know, before." Vette made wild, incomprehensible hand gestures in the air. "She's on Nar Shaddaa! She's been here the whole time!"

" _Who_?"

"My sister! Tivva!"

Sanguis stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious about anything! She's working for some Hutt named Toobu - we can be there in ten minutes!"

"We?"

Vette slowed down for the first time. "I... I mean... I kind of thought..." She took a deep breath. "I haven't seen my sister since I was a little girl, and I don't know anything about this Hutt or his slave handler, Crystal, and I just... sort of... assumed you would come with me. That was stupid, I guess. I'm sorry."

"I'll come, Vette."

"You _will_? You're the _best_!" She jumped up. "Oh boy, when they see I've got a Sith, they won't jerk me around."

"You've not "got" a Sith, Twi'lek," Quinn interjected angrily. "Our lord has graciously agreed to accompany you. Don't forget your place." Vette dismissed him with a wave.

"She's very excited, captain. It's understandable. But he has a point, Vette."

"Right, right, whatever. Can we go?"

"Of course." She glanced at Quinn. "Are you coming? Or would you rather stay here and intimidate more of the staff?"

"No, no, my lord," he said hastily, "I'm right behind you."

Their destination was a barge parked on the lower level of the Promenade. It was covered in gambling tables, bars, lounge areas and dancers in various states of undress. After a few inquiries, they found Crystal, an older, red-skinned Twi'lek who rose from one of the sofas as they approached. "Hey, cute thing. Looking for work?"

Vette froze. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. What if this was a dead end after all? What if it was some other Tivva? Would her sister even remember her? Even care? After all these years, would they be anything more than strangers?

Sanguis saved her. "Actually, I was. Men come here looking for something exotic. How about a Sith on staff?" Quinn turned white, then red, then all sorts of interesting colors.

Crystal looked intrigued. "That's not a bad idea, actually. Sense of danger..." Vette cut in quickly, cured of her paralysis.

"We're not here for a job. We're looking for my sister, Tivva."

"Ah. Of course. I guess everyone has somebody that loves them. Just a minute."

She wandered off into the crowd and Vette fidgeted nervously. "What did that mean? Don't people like Tivva? Has she changed that much?"

Sanguis glanced around at the gamblers and party-goers crowding the barge. "Perhaps it means that environments like this do not often give rise to genuine affection."

"That's probably true. Well, no matter what, she's my sister, and I love her, and I always will." She looked determined.

They had to wait a few minutes - it must've been hard to find one Twi'lek in the crowd. Sanguis watched the goings-on around them with frank curiosity. Vette alternated between searching for a familiar face and pacing. Quinn kept his eyes on the ground. He'd glanced at a server going by wearing one of the "uniforms" and immediately began imagining Sanguis in it; now he was desperately calculating hyperspace routes in his head.

Crystal returned with a blue-skinned Twi'lek who, by this place's standards, was dressed quite conservatively. "No women, no couples. And no, I don't want to hear any argument." She sounded bored.

"Tivva?" Vette could hardly get the word out.

The other Twi'lek stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more. "Ce'na? What the - you're alive?"

"Despite my best efforts." Vette started to feel giddy. "Oh, and this is my friend. She's, um, a Sith."

Sanguis shook her head in mock disappointment. "Clearly, I need to have Quinn start announcing me."

"Ignore her. She's all sorts of great and crazy. So I'm guessing this wasn't a voluntary, uh, career move?"

Tivva let out a long breath. "I've been working here two years and it's killing me. I kept thinking I'd get sold again but I'm too old. Ce'na, you have to get me out of here."

"Wow. Wow." Vette looked at Sanguis hesitantly. "Okay, big favor? Can you buy my sister's freedom?"

The Sith thought about this for a moment. "I'll give you a loan to cover the amount. You can pay me back out of your salary." She looked at Tivva. "Go collect your things. We will speak to your master."

* * *

They were staying on the ship again. Sanguis and Quinn absolutely refused to get rooms out in town, despite Vette's urgings. When the Twi'lek finally got back to the ship she plopped down on a seat in the lounge and sighed happily. What a day. What. A. Day. Sanguis evidently heard her arrive, for she emerged from her room and glanced in.

"Ah, Vette. Everything all right?"

"Everything is _fantastic_. She'll be on her way to Dromund Kaas in the morning. What's your estate like, anyway?"

"Small and quiet. Her duties should be light. And when you've repaid me, she can go where she pleases."

"Plus, I get to see her whenever we go back. That's really something. My sister." She kicked back lazily. "No word from what's-her-name?"

"Not yet. Quinn is doing a little checking on his own."

"Yeah? Good for him." Vette was feeling charitable toward everyone at the moment. "Oh, thanks, by the way. For Tivva. I don't think I actually said it."

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad you both have somebody that loves you." There was a wistful tone in her voice that made Vette stare after her as she left. Then Quinn entered from the other direction and ruined the mood.

"Ah. You're back." He stopped, frowning at her. "I hope you're proud of yourself, wasting her afternoon like that."

"She didn't mind. She was glad to help, actually. I think she likes me." Quinn snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. She is a gracious and discerning woman, that's all."

"You're just jealous. I've been with her a lot longer than you have, you know; we're close, her and me. You? I bet you don't even know her name."

He looked confused. "Her name?"

"Yeah. It's not 'my lord,' you know."

"She is Sanguis, only child of Darth Ocellus and heir to House Laude."

"... how did YOU find out?!"

"I looked her up when Darth Baras told me to expect her."

"Wha- Bu- No fair! That's cheating!" They glared at each other and the conversation ended.


	24. IV 5 Lateral Thinking

They hadn't even left the ship next morning when they got a frantic holocall. "My lord! My base...! My base is under attack! The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center. But the doors are about to give!"

"I'll be right there, Halidrell. Try to hold on." Sanguis glanced at Quinn, but he was already on a different line calling for a special shuttle.

"Doing the best I can. But I... I got a bad feeling about this. Ahhh!" There was a sound like an explosion. "The command center's been breached! Never seen such power... Oh no-"

When they arrived, the base was unoccupied. Some of the slave cages were open and empty; in others, the slaves huddled in back corners, clearly terrified. Everyone else was dead. The doors had been torn from their places by some immense force; it was clear that Rathari had finally decided to deal with this matter personally. There were security cameras in the complex and Quinn was quickly able to call up their last half hour of data.

Lord Rathari was a huge man. He dwarfed the red-headed woman in front of him, but he didn't seem to be speaking to her. He was looking at the closest camera. "It's clear Darth Baras failed to inform you exactly who you'd be crossing," he rasped out. "This demonstration should make up for that deficiency." He moved his hand and the image of Halidrell clutched her throat. "You want Agent Dellocon, you want me, I won't be hard to find anymore." Halidrell's image slumped to the ground. "I'm on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show, I will grant you a duel to the death. Be honored." His message delivered, he turned and left the camera's range.

Quinn switched it off. "My lord, if I may, I smell an ambush."

Sanguis ran her hands over the hilts of her lightsabers. "Contact Commander Naughlen. Then put that military mind of yours to work."

* * *

Rathari was as good as his word in one respect, at least. On the roof of the satellite platform, with the bright towers of Nar Shaddaa rising all around them and shutting out the sky, he waited, an Imperial at his side. Sanguis, Vette and Quinn approached him slowly, surveying their surroundings. They seemed to be alone. So far, so good.

The two groups approached each other and Sanguis spoke first. "Lord Rathari, I presume. Finally, we come face to face."

"Ah, you showed. You lack your master's caution; I applaud that." He was even more intimidating in person than on the holo. He wore massive armor, and where his pale face was not scarred by implants, it was marked with discolored blotches and bulging veins. He looked at the Imperial beside him. "Dellocon, Baras' lackey is here. So say your piece, and do it before I kill this would-be assassin."

"Baras is insane and paranoid! I was a faithful servant, and my cover was intact! Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death?"

It was a vehement tirade, but it failed to impress Baras' apprentice. "You knew the risks of the job when you took it."

"And how to avoid them." Dellocon looked smug. "Lord Rathari protects me now, and all of Baras' secrets will be his."

Rathari took over again. "In a hundred years when I am legendary within the Sith, your and Baras' deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote. However, I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven't earned the honor."

"A Sith Lord should be a man of his word."

Rathari almost laughed. "So naive. Lies and deception are important weapons in every Sith's arsenal. These men are my elite guard, trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don't like to play favorites." As he spoke, men appeared from over the platform railings, forming a line behind Baras' associates.

"Your men are going to be a little busy with _my_ men." A roar of jetpacks and Commander Naughlen's squad swept in from above, forming an opposite line behind Rathari and the agent.

"I see now - I've underestimated your resourcefulness." Rathari sounded genuinely impressed. "Men, make quick work of these Republic fools. Attack!"

Rathari's men were good, all right. But Naughlen's squad had months of harassment and a few dead comrades to avenge. With Quinn and Vette flanking from positions on the left and right, it was advantage: Baras. Dellocon bolted for cover too, but Quinn dropped him before he could reach it. With the firefight taking up everyone else's attention, the battle between the two Sith went largely unobserved, but Sanguis' team snuck every glance they could. It was nothing like her fight with the Jedi. That had been all speed and skill and rhythm. Rathari was nothing but brute strength. He battered against her like waves in a storm, like winds in a hurricane, using his saber more as a club than a sword. Her own blows glanced off or seemed to have no effect.

At first he seemed to be toying with her, driving her back and forth across the platform like a leaf. It was Quinn who finally caught on to what he was really doing. He was trying to _push her off_. He'd drive her hard toward an edge, dive at her savagely, she'd dodge away and they'd start all over again. It was monotonous, but, clearly, effective. She was getting slower every time. She was getting _closer_ every time. He left her no chance to think, or maneuver, or use the Force against him directly. He was on her every moment, swinging, lunging, pounding her into the rooftop. Her light armor, built for agility, not mitigation, began to buckle in places. The firefight was winding down, but not fast enough.

He was too smart to get close enough to the edge to go over himself. That old trick wasn't going to work. But how do you escape an avalanche if you can't outrun it? If there's no escape backwards or forwards, left or right, there are only two options. Dig down... or fly.

She chose fly. The next time they came to an edge, she dodged UP.

There were supports leaning out above the rooftop supporting the upper half of a large power core. She landed on the lower end of one, ran along it to the higher end and vanished. Rathari roared with fury. He couldn't leap that high in his heavy armor. He couldn't reach her. He screamed and cursed and taunted, but got no response. The other battle was over by now; Vette and Quinn and Naughlen's men had won the day, but they didn't interfere - they watched and waited. There was silence on the rooftop for a moment except for the core's hum and the sounds of speeder traffic passing by.

From their perspective, the next series of events happened almost instantaneously. There was the hum of a speeder, louder than the others. There was a flash of light as something broke the blue-white beam of the power core. There was a blur as something crossed the platform, smashing into Rathari and carrying him off into the neon sky of Nar Shaddaa. And there was Sanguis, tracing a graceful arc through the air and landing neatly on her feet in front of them. She surveyed the scene briefly, then walked up to Commander Naughlen. He was shaking his head in amazement.

"All right, Sith, now no one's left but you and me and our men. Your objective has been met. May we go?"

"I keep my promises. Leave."

"All right, men, you heard the Sith! Let's get back to our neck of the woods!"

They moved off and the remaining two moved in. Vette looked about ready to give her boss a hug. "I can't believe it! You beat the guy! Not, uh, that I ever doubted you, of course. Not for very long, anyway. Where did you get the speeder?!"

"The Force provides. In this case, it provided a taxi droid whose circuits I was able to scramble long enough to hijack his machine."

"My lord, your... your armor..." Quinn almost reached out to touch it, looking horrified, but stopped himself short.

"It _is_ a shame. I imagine I'll have some lovely bruises in the morning as well. But bruises will heal and armor can be bought." She glanced around. "We're done here. Let's get off this planet."


	25. i Meeting the Master

While flying back to the ship, Vette and Quinn argued over how to repair armor. Sanguis had a back-up set, but it was bulkier and not quite as well-made. Vette wanted to stay on Nar Shaddaa a few more days and have "a guy I know" take care of it; Quinn wanted to send it to an authorized Imperial armorer on Dromund Kaas. Sanguis kept silent and tried to fight off a headache. The discussion was postponed when they contacted Darth Baras, who, after receiving their report - including the fact of Halidrell's death, for which he seemed genuinely sorry - gave them some news in return.

"Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Nomen Karr has been busy. It appears your ship is being tracked. A very sophisticated sensor is reporting your every movement." Baras gave a signal to someone off-screen. "I've traced the signal to a spaceport in a sector not far from you. I'm sure Nomen Karr is involved. I've sent the coordinates to your mainframe. Head there immediately, dock with the station and," he emphasized, "make a lasting impression."

"As you command, master." He switched off and Sanguis turned to Quinn with an eager edge in her voice. "Set course as indicated, Captain."

* * *

The station was in orbit around a small moon of a lifeless planet on the edge of Hutt space. It was a minimally-defended installation, with no fighters docked and no armament of its own. They met no resistance when they boarded; there were techs and other maintenance personnel in the corridors, but those cleared out as soon as they saw the Sith. One wasn't fast enough. Sanguis caught him round the throat with the Force from twenty feet away. She let Quinn do the interrogating, and though the tech didn't seem to know much, he did finally direct them to the communications center. It turned out to be a huge room filled with various consoles; at one of them another tech was talking to the holographic figure of a man. Vette didn't even have to look at Sanguis - she could _feel_ the Sith's rising hatred and malice as they walked over.

"- seems to be the trouble, Hirosho? Tell me why you're so concerned," said the transparent figure.

"Master Karr, you promised we would be undetected, but the ship we've been tracking for you is here!"

The Jedi didn't bat an eye. "Calm your fear, Hirosho; it will not serve you. I will speak with your visitor when the time comes."

"The time is upon you. I am here. Say your piece." Sanguis' voice wasn't harsh, but it was cold and deadly.

Hirosho turned slowly. "Uh... okay... you never told me we'd be tracking a Sith..."

"You were provided with the details necessary to perform your duties. Now, please remain quiet." Karr was still completely unconcerned. "Sith, I presume you are Darth Baras' new apprentice. I am Jedi Master Nomen Karr. Do you know me?"

"You are my master's sworn enemy, and therefore mine."

"These men were merely monitoring the equipment. Following orders. There's no need for bloodshed here."

"My quarrel is with you, Jedi. These men need not suffer." Vette let out a mental sigh of relief and Quinn looked less uneasy. Neither wanted to witness a massacre.

Karr managed to sound surprised and emotionless at the same time. "Your temperance is remarkable."

"Save your compliments, Jedi filth." She snapped her masked face toward Hirosho. "Go. NOW."

He didn't have to be told twice. All the civilians in the room evacuated immediately.

"Now that they're safe, I'll speak plainly," continued Karr. "I know Baras has spies, and I know you were sent to extract two of them before they could be exposed. But I'll soon have the proof I need. Baras' spies can't hide for long."

"You're deluded."

"Don't waste your breath with lies. Forgive the earlier deception, Sith, but now that Hirosho and his men have escaped harm, I must neutralize you immediately." A squad of troopers came through the door behind them, weapons leveled.

"Naturally. What else from a Jedi?" the Sith muttered as she turned. Her companions didn't have to do anything but stand out of the way. It was a short battle - short and incredibly violent. Vette felt sick afterwards; even Quinn looked away. Sanguis turned back to Karr, still on holo, with her back-up armor covered in blood and an almost visible cloud of hatred surrounding her.

" _COWARD_! Come and face me!"

"Jedi do not seek out a fight." The man remained infuriatingly calm. "It seems Darth Baras has found himself a singularly vicious weapon in you. This experience has given me valuable insight. I'll be prepared for you next time, Sith."

He was gone. Sanguis' scream of rage shook the station and she cleft the holoterminal in two with a single blow.

* * *

They returned to Dromund Kaas. The apprentice had a long conference with her master about the things he'd learned from the Jedi investigator; Quinn set the armorers to work and continued going over the ship with a fine-toothed comb, making improvements and upgrades wherever possible; Vette went to visit her sister.

The Laude estate was indeed small and quiet. It was a bit out of the way, which helped, and almost invisible from the air, since its founders had chosen to work with the jungle rather than fight it. Tivva had only been there a week, but the other servants accepted her freely and she'd found a niche for herself helping keep the paths clear of predators - she carried herself with the grace and elegance of a dancer but was also pretty handy with an assault cannon. She attributed it to lots of upper body strength. Vette attributed it to "awesome."

Neither Twi'lek was able to wheedle much about "The Master" out of the other servants, but they did talk freely about "The Old Master," Darth Ocellus. She'd been something of a hero during the war and they all admired her. Tivva learned that Ocellus had died four years ago on some obscure world in the fringe systems - no one was forthcoming with more details, if they knew them. The sisters made some discreet inquiries about Sanguis' father, but it seemed the only evidence of his existence was his daughter.

Baras' team reassembled on the ship the next day. They had two new leads on Nomen Karr's Padawan: she was from the formerly Republic-held world Alderaan and she'd spent a great deal of time training on an outer rim dustball called Tatooine. Sanguis made it clear that they were going to Tatooine first. A Master Jedi was there.

"You're gonna kill him, huh?" Vette said. It wasn't really a question.

"I will grind his face beneath my boot," the Sith replied, deadly serious.

"Yeah... yeah." Vette shifted away a little. "I just don't get it, I guess." Sanguis looked at her silently from beneath the mask. "I mean, what happened to all that stuff you said once? About not liking death and preferring possibilities?"

"That does not apply to Jedi scum. I will never let one escape me alive."

"Right. Got it. Let's go."


	26. V 1 Footsteps in the Sand

**PART V: TATOOINE**

Tatooine was a desert world, to put it mildly. The trio had never seen so much sand. It stretched away in all directions from the Mos Ila spaceport, with rocks poking up here and there like dead islands in a sea of thirst. The buildings were dry and scorched and dusty, the people were dry and scorched and dusty - except for the local aliens called Jawas, who looked... well, no one could tell under those hoods. Quinn dismissed them as "rodents wearing bathrobes" but Sanguis seemed fascinated, even stopping to try and talk to a few, though she gave that up when it became clear they didn't speak Basic. Vette wasn't sure whether the Sith was interested in them as fellow sentients or as potential pets. She decided not to ask and hope for the best.

Their contact was a local woman named Sharack Breev, a human with short, white hair, weathered skin and a strange, sing-song way of talking - Baras had called her an "eccentric" and "an acquired taste," but recommended tolerance. They met her in a private room in the local cantina, much to Quinn's disgust and Vette's delight. "The harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you," she said with a bow of her head. "Our lord and master Darth Baras bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet and help you track down the Jedi Master Yonlach."

Sanguis got right to the point. "Just tell me where to find him."

"It is not such a simple matter," said their guide. "You will find Master Yonlach by tracing the path the Padawan and her Master took. I can tell you where they started. I followed them to the forbidden lair of the ancient sand demon, a terrible beast. The Padawan left her weapons and entered alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed."

"She brought the Force. It is a powerful weapon." Sanguis sounded grim, but not unimpressed.

"I have witnessed the power of the Force, but this goes beyond wonder. The sand demon is the fiercest creature on this planet. You don't just walk into its lair and return without a scratch. I investigated further. The beast was there, also undamaged - and what's most perplexing, its skin was glistening." The guide shook her head slowly. "What happened in that cave is a mystery, as is where the Padawan and her Master went afterwards. There is one man on Tatooine who might be able to explain, Izzeebowe Jeef. He's as old as the sand. Part mad man, part soothsayer."

"All mad man, then," Quinn interjected dismissively, but Sanguis put a light hand on his arm.

"Do not be so quick to judge, Captain. Tell me more about this man."

"They say the planet talks to him. He predicts sandstorms and directs search parties to lost children." Vette thought it all sounded like an old spacer's tale, even though she noticed that the Sith was buying it. She also noticed, with some interest, that Sanguis didn't take her hand off the captain's arm. And he didn't seem to mind. Vette figured he either hadn't noticed or was too duty-bound to say anything; in point of fact, he was very much aware and quietly hoping she wouldn't take it away.

Breev gave them directions to the place where the sand-seer lived. She also gave them some wise advice about traveling across the shifting surface of Tatooine, which they wisely followed, spending a few hours stocking up on water rations and protection against the glaring suns. That's how Quinn spent a few hours, at least. Sanguis and Vette spent them learning how to talk to Jawas with Breev.

They set out at last in an enclosed speeder. Jeef's home was a dingy little hut in a dingy little settlement; Quinn felt uneasy about leaving the speeder unattended, so he remained outside on guard duty while the others went in. He didn't miss anything - with the door open he could hear almost every word spoken in the one-room dwelling.

"The world is weeping. And the tears evaporate in the heat of our sins." A wizened old man was speaking softly to himself as they entered, his back turned.

"I think you mean from the heat of our suns, Izzebowe," their guide replied, as if the words were addressed to them. The old man turned slowly.

"No, child. There is a dark presence newly arrived on Tatooine." His eyes wandered to the Sith. "You are the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the Jedi's purpose in the lair of the sand demon?"

"I do indeed."

"Then gather close." He closed his eyes and spoke in a slightly dreamy way. "Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of positive Force energy. Jedi made pilgrimages here to renew and purify. The sands speak of a ritual called the 'Demon's Blood'. This is likely what the Jedi that Sharack witnessed was engaged in." It sounded more like he was reciting something now - perhaps a text the winds had long since worn away. "A Jedi seeking enlightenment must cover himself in fresh sand demon blood and enter the village of the savage ones. Cowering before the demon slayer, the savage ones will reveal the path to self-discovery and to that which the slayer seeks."

"Savage ones?" Sanguis glanced at Breev.

"I believe he means those we call the Sand People - wild and dangerous."

Jeef opened his eyes. "Tatooine makes most who come here savage, and the Sand People have been here all along." He sighed. "There is little more I can tell you."

Sanguis considered the old sage for a moment before making him a respectful bow. "I appreciate your help and insights."

He bowed in return, though his body clearly didn't bend easily these days. "Step lightly on my desert. It has been through so much in its life."

"Demons and blood rituals and savage ones," Vette said as they left. "Doesn't sound very 'Jedi' to me."

"Do not be fooled by their lies. Fair surfaces can conceal rot beneath." Sanguis clenched a fist. "And where this accursed Padawan succeeded, neither will I fail."


	27. V 2 Demon Whisperer

Sand. Sand. Sand. Rock. Sand. Sand. Oh look! Sand. Vette was starting to long for the sight of a womp rat - _anything_ moving and alive in this wasteland. Still Breev guided them on. Occasionally, off in the distance, they saw what might be totems or banners, but it was hard to tell through the glare off the sand. Finally a low cliff rose above the shimmering horizon; as they got closer, a dark opening formed among the rocks at its base. This was their destination - where the sand demon dwelt.

Breev remained outside with the speeder. Inside it was... well, it was dark. They turned on the small lights they'd brought along and waited for their eyes to adjust before moving forward. For the lair of a creature as fearsome and legendary as Breev had described, it was remarkably dull. No piles of bones. No flesh-eating monsters leaping out at them. No chilling noises from the darkness ahead. Just a large, rocky tunnel, its floor covered in sand. It opened up at the end into a proper cavern, but by turning up their lights just a little, they could dimly see from one end of the chamber to the other without moving from the entrance. Nothing. Just rock and sand.

"Great. We came all this way and it's not home," Vette muttered.

"It is here," Sanguis countered, searching the walls. "I feel it."

They looked up at the cavern's roof very carefully - nothing. They moved forward a few paces and played their lights all along the walls - nothing. No grottoes, no crevices, no other exits. "Unless the great and ferocious sand demon is the size of a Jawa, it's not here," Vette insisted.

"As much as I hate to agree with the Twi'lek, she may be correct," Quinn chimed in. "Perhaps it is out on the sands nearby, my lord, and that is what you sense."

Sanguis shook her head emphatically. "No, Captain. It is aware of us. It is... waiting."

"Maybe it just wants some privacy," Vette offered.

"It will be disappointed."

"Okay, fine, but if we can't see or hear it, how do we find it?"

Sanguis pondered this, looking at the smooth expanse of sandy floor before them. Then she made a fist and held it close to her chest, concentrating; after a few moments she thrust out her arm suddenly and splayed her fingers wide. The sand before them gathered itself into a wave which spread, like ripples on water, to every part of the cavern. As the wave passed over a spot some thirty feet away on their left, there was an eruption, sand flying in all directions. When it settled again, there was the demon. A fifteen-foot-tall, six-legged, sharp-toothed, cranky demon. Its eyesight was apparently poor, for it stood there a long while, swiveling its eyestalks about, trying to find what had thundered over it.

Quinn assessed the monster quickly. "It would not be an easy kill, my lord, but well within our abilities, I think. Shall we try?"

"No." She was determined. "The Jedi succeeded without killing. I must know how." She turned and marched straight for the beast, her pace firm and steady. It watched. As she came within ten feet or so it made an odd hissing noise. She stopped immediately. Then they just... looked at each other. After half a minute it started making the hissing noise again; she didn't move, only raised her voice until it echoed through the cavern. "Desert monster - I stand my ground! I will not run!"

It blinked at her, silent again. She crossed her arms and stared at it defiantly. It kept blinking slowly... more slowly... its head started to droop a little... then it shook itself and stood straight, glaring at the Sith. She made a sound of annoyance and glared back; apparently she would have to try thinking like a Jedi. What did Jedi do? Preach. Meddle. Contemplate. Was any of that useful here?

With the barest of shrugs, she knelt in the sand as if she were back in her meditation chamber on the ship and closed her eyes. She concentrated on feeling the sand beneath her knees. The tiny tremors as the sand demon shifted uncertainly on its legs. The faint currents in the air. The rock above them as it cracked and settled. The quiet symphony of movement all around them, peaceful, soothing. Then there was a _THUD_ which startled her into jumping back ten feet, sabers ready.

The demon was asleep.

As they watched in amazement, it began to glisten and ooze, shedding a foul-smelling substance across the sand around it. Sanguis silently thanked the stars that she wasn't wearing her good armor right now. Casting her cloak aside, she stepped into the stuff and smeared handfuls of it across her arms, chest and legs, trying her best not to get any on the mask. Not surprisingly, Quinn and Vette stayed _well_ away from her as they left the cave. Even Breev took a step back when she caught a whiff.

"It is done," said the guide, clearly impressed. "What transpired inside the cave?"

"The beast was tired. We interrupted its nap." Sanguis was in no mood for long explanations. "Where are those blasted natives?"

There was an encampment close by. Breev, Vette and Quinn took the speeder, while Sanguis covered the distance on foot, running swiftly and easily. The others watched from a distance as she disappeared inside the scattered group of tents; five minutes later she came out again, carrying a dried skin covered in crude markings which she showed to Breev. Apparently one of the Sand People had simply handed it to her. It was a map.


	28. V 3 Dark Desires

Next day, after a thorough disinfecting and a very, very long shower (how Quinn found the water for it she didn't know, but she was grateful), they set out for the Desert Wound Ravine. Breev, expert though she was, had no knowledge of the place marked on the map. It soon became apparent why - to get there they had to go through a tunnel, then through a large encampment of Sand People, then through yet _another_ tunnel whose entrance was screened-off and guarded. The Sand People were hardly willing to let the travelers into their camp, of course, and if the outsiders caused a ruckus they risked being besieged in the cave while trying to conduct their business. Quinn recommended a distraction. In the end, they came up with two: Breev led the guards in the first tunnel on a wild goose chase and Vette caused a panic by inciting a bantha stampede. At last they managed to slip past the screens without being noticed and quickly moved out of sight of the entrance. Then they took stock. Breev was still out playing red herring, but everyone else was present and in one piece; a good start.

The cave seemed featureless at first, but they soon realized something peculiar. It wasn't dark. Vette pointed out little patches of some kind of phosphorescent mold, which, as they continued, covered more and more of the rock's surface. As they reached the final turning, they were greeted by one of the rarest sights on Tatooine - a clear, still pool of water, apparently fed by an underground spring. Tall, rush-like plants grew around its edge, and the whole cavern was lit by a cool glow from the walls and roof. It was eerily beautiful. There was an obvious problem, though: now what?

As they looked around curiously, they all began to feel a little unsettled. It was almost as if the pool was watching them. And far back on its surface, against the further wall, there was... something. A vague menace and a place where the light failed. Sanguis moved forward alone, slowly, as if drawn to it, and it also moved, gliding across the water's surface like a black mist. It grew as it neared and the sense of menace deepened. Sanguis stopped at the edge of the pool. The Thing stopped also. It had a form now - a woman's form. Armored, hooded and cloaked in blue. It slowly reached up a hand to remove the mask from its face. Her face. Their face.

It was a dark Thing, yes. It was all anger, cruelty, hatred and malice. But it was beautiful; death and terror followed in its train without leaving a mark on that face. The reflected woman was all confidence, all fearlessness, all strength. She radiated an authority and power that filled the cave to the brim.

It wasn't Sanguis, Vette told herself, but at the same time she knew it _was_ Sanguis. She'd seen its shadow on the Sith's face before. This was Sanguis when she hunted Jedi. It was Sanguis when she spoke the Order's name. It was Sanguis when she looked at the gem-yellow lightsaber in her hand. Vette didn't like it all. Quinn was torn between fascination and repulsion.

The Thing spoke with Sanguis' voice, but richer, more compelling. "This is what true power looks like. I am the embodiment of your full potential. I am what you could be if you served the Empire more faithfully."

"You are only an illusion," Sanguis countered, but her voice sounded small and weak in comparison. The Thing laughed - not a pleasant sound.

"Cast off your inhibitions! Don't you know you could crush the Republic to dust? You could scatter the Jedi to the winds, then hunt them like beasts. You could bring glory to your house; renew the legend of your ancestors; erect an eternal monument to your mother's memory. You could have the gratitude of the Council. You could have the love of any man. You could be unstoppable. Irresistible. Unforgettable."

"I do not desire such things." Sanguis' voice was unsteady now.

"Lies. You can't even be honest with yourself. You are too full of fear, too full of doubt. I fear nothing and no one."

Sanguis was silent.

"Give in. Embrace your passions. One sweet surrender and you need never again know defeat or failure."

The dark cloud grew. It dimmed the light from the walls and filled the watchers with cold dread. Quinn was no longer fascinated; he feared for her.

"Come! Already you give yourself to me piece by piece. Let me in and I will fill your heart until it is unbreakable!"

Sanguis straightened suddenly and snatched off her mask. "I will not bow to _YOU_!" she shouted, face to face with the Thing. "I will not be ruled by fear, or fury, or lust or greed or pride. I am a woman of honor. Tell me what I wish to know and begone!"

The darkness boiled around them both. "Fool!" cried the Thing with a sneer. "Dying house of a dying race! I will tell you much more than that. Hear me now: you will be rejected. You will be betrayed. You will be forgotten." Its voice grew louder and more mocking. "As it has been, so shall it be - all you love will be dust on the wind!"

There was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, the cavern was as deserted as when they'd first come in - just a quiet pool, with a few plants around its edges, and the soft glow of the walls. Sanguis was weeping softly.

Vette took a step forward, but hesitated. Tears could be as dangerous in a Sith as anger. Quinn didn't hesitate, mostly because his mind was still reeling from the events of the last few minutes; by the time logical thought re-established itself, he was already at the edge of the pool, his arms around his lord. She let her head rest against his chest.

"My lord, I would be sorry to see you become... that," he said quietly into her hair.

"Even for the good of the Empire?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"No one loves the Empire more than I," he replied, "and I think you serve it best just as you are."

Vette had gone into shock for a few seconds at the sight of all this, but she recovered and came up to them softly, putting a hand on the Sith's shoulder. "He's right. You did good - don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially not crazy ghost-women living under rocks."

That actually got a chuckle. "Fair point." Sanguis pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly, and put her mask firmly back in place. "We should go. I know where the Jedi is."


	29. V 4 Changing Tactics

Breev couldn't believe it. "You... you intend to travel beyond the Forbidden Pass?" Sanguis nodded, a bit puzzled by the guide's reluctance. "I am chilled to the bone. The desert beyond the Forbidden Pass is an area that no one can survive. No one. Even the Sand People dare not go. You mustn't go."

Sanguis shook her head. "The opposite is true - I must."

"This is not some silly superstition," Breev insisted. "Those who go beyond the Forbidden Pass are never seen again."

Quinn leveled a look at their guide which clearly meant he thought she'd gone insane. "There is an entire Imperial outpost beyond that pass," he said. "Expeditions are launched from it regularly."

She ignored him. "I will not... I cannot follow you there."

"Then I needn't waste any more time with a coward." Breev flinched, but Sanguis had already turned on her heel and was starting for the speeder.

* * *

"The Dune Sea," it was called, along with other colorful names like "The Infinite Dessication," "The Ten Thousand Grains" and "The Unslacked Thirst." It was a lot of sand with not very much else. Outpost Zaroshe stood under some cliffs at the near edge; they set out from there and continued in a more or less straight line for two hours. There was just... sand. Vette fell asleep within fifteen minutes. Quinn kept track of their location by satellite and sent regular updates back to base in case of emergency. Sanguis concentrated on navigation, steering by the suns. Eventually she brought the speeder to a halt on a spot that looked just like any other within a thirty mile radius . They all got out and she walked off to the right a few feet, then stopped, raising both arms straight out in front of her with her palms together. After a moment, she slowly spread them wide. The sand at her feet parted in a golden wave. As it rolled away on either side they saw an opening appear, about five feet square and three feet below the surface. It was covered by an energy field, but as the last of the sand moved off, the field suddenly disappeared. There were stone steps leading downward. Vette and Quinn went first; Sanguis followed, letting the sand collapse in behind her, and when the sand reached the opening, the field instantly reappeared.

The stairs were lighted by glowing stones set into the steps. At first the tunnel itself was made of stone slabs, but as they descended further, it turned into natural, uncut rock, from which the stairs were carved, and near the bottom they could soon see brighter light coming from a rough archway. At last they stepped out into a cavern - Tatooine was full of caverns, it seemed. This one also had a spring-fed pool at its center. Around the pool were a few tables, chairs, bookshelves and other simple furnishings. More tunnels led off from the room and they were silently discussing, via hand gesture, which way to go when the Jedi decided to come to them. _Two_ Jedi. They were both human males, one young and sturdy, the other small, thin and elderly, though he gave no impression of weakness.

"Master Yonlach," the younger one was insisting, "retreat to safety. I will take the intruder on!" He drew his saber purposefully but the Master put out a hand to stop him.

"No, Yul-li, control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser." He turned his attention to the masked woman. "Come no farther, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order." He placed his hands behind his back as if he were lecturing a group of students. "I know why you've come. Master Nomen Karr's Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her."

"Do I?" Sanguis was remarkably calm.

"I will not allow it." Yonlach began to pace slowly, his eyes still on the Sith. "I won't be the cause of her exposure. She came to me for guidance, and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life. We are psychically linked, she and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations."

"I can be very convincing." Still calm. Vette gave her a sideways, wondering glance.

"Your will may be great, but hers is greater. And mine is unrelenting." No response. The Jedi Master paused a moment, then continued. "The disparity in our capabilities is equal to the disparity in our age. You cannot win. Turn away now." No response. Yonlach seemed puzzled. He tried again. "In me you face a full Jedi Master. And Yul-li has greater command of lightsaber combat than any Jedi Knight I've trained."

Quinn was starting to feel uneasy. He glanced at Sanguis, who didn't appear intimidated in the least. "I am not alone either, Jedi."

"No. But your compatriots will not be joining you." A wave of his hand and, for Vette and Quinn, everything suddenly went black; their legs buckled and they fell helplessly to the floor. Bizarrely, they were still aware of their surroundings - they could feel the stone at their backs and follow the conversation as it continued - but they couldn't open their eyes or force their bodies to move. They heard Sanguis speak up sharply.

"Did you hurt them?"

"Of course not. This is simply not their fight."

"Well done, Master Yonlach," put in the young Jedi's voice. "Now please, retreat and let me face the Sith."

"Your concern is appreciated, Yul-li. But I did not seize the advantage here to immediately relinquish it."

Quinn cursed Jedi and their mind manipulations. Vette hoped they wouldn't get stepped on accidentally.

Sanguis' voice came again, low and cool. "You don't fight fair, Jedi."

"When the stakes are this high, I am bound to do whatever it takes to preserve the order. Now, for the last time, will you stand down?"

"I will _not_."

"Enough of this! It's useless to reason with a Sith!" There was a sudden clash of blades. Above the sounds of fighting came Yonlach's voice calling for his friend to stop, but there was no response.

The two on the ground began fighting with all their might against the older Jedi's hold. Vette gave up eventually and concentrated on listening - as long as she could pick out Sanguis' voice amid the chaos, there was hope. Quinn just kept struggling, hating his own weakness. At last he managed to open his eyes a little; it was barely enough to see their boots passing to and fro across the floor before him, four brown, two black. He knew the black ones well. He tried to move his own feet - no. His head - no. Nothing obeyed him.

There was a sudden crash off in one corner of the room. One pair of brown boots now. The master's, he thought. He kept trying to see more. If they defeated her, would they kill her? Would he be forced to lie there and watch helplessly as she died? He made a mighty effort and one hand, just barely, started inching toward his blaster. A little more... a little more... but then he felt the Jedi's grip tighten on him again. Next instant, there was another crash. The last pair of brown boots was gone. Black boots remained. The sweep of a lightsaber and-

"Stop! Hold your weapon, Sith, I beg you!"

"Yul-li, stay your tongue." The older Jedi's voice was weak, but sharp.

"No, she is just a Padawan, you are a great Master! I must bargain for your life." There was a sound of movement from the corner. "Sith, I'll tell you everything I know, if you spare Master Yonlach."

Sanguis sounded out of breath. And a little surprised. "Your devotion is remarkable."

"I'm sorry, Master Yonlach, but I must do this. Her name is Jaesa Willsaam, and Nomen Karr has taken her to-"

"Yul-li, you have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks."

"I have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks."

"Now, sleep." There was a thump. "I do not relish wiping Yul-li's mind like that. But his feelings for me got the better of him."

"Most impressive." There was something... odd... in Sanguis' tone. She didn't sound impressed, she sounded - surprised? Intrigued?

"It's a terrible thing, a last resort. I had to act for the greater good." The Jedi's voice was troubled.

"Indeed." That odd tone again.

Yonlach almost sounded defensive now. "Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness. You know her name, but that is all you'll get here. So, you may as well kill me. I must find tranquility, so Jaesa will sense only peace when you strike me down."

Silence. Quinn expected to hear the lightsaber sing again at any moment, but the moments dragged on. What was she waiting for?

"No. No, I will not." Her voice was quiet at first, but it got stronger. "I have seen what death is to a Jedi and I refuse to deal the killing blow. My message has already been delivered. My purpose in coming here has been fulfilled."

Yonlach was nearly speechless. "You only wish to send a message? I am at a loss to understand you, Sith."

"I leave you at a loss, then - and to wrestle with what you did to your fellow." Sanguis sounded almost gleeful.

"Yes... I do feel the shame of my actions. It will be difficult to live with. Goodbye, Sith. I will release your friends to you. You've left me with much to ponder."

Movement returned slowly. When her companions sat up, they found Sanguis sitting between them, lost in thought. Besides themselves, the room was empty.

"You didn't kill them," Vette said wonderingly.

"I didn't kill them," Sanguis repeated softly, like an echo. "I didn't kill them." She looked up. "Are you both all right?"

"Fine. That was a nice trick of his." Vette felt cheery all of a sudden; she stood and brushed herself off with a flourish. Quinn, on the other hand, looked severely disappointed in himself.

"My lord, I'm sorry I was of no use to you. I did not anticipate the Jedi's incapacitating tactic."

"Next time we will be more prepared. But I wouldn't say you were of _no_ use, Captain; it took some effort on Yonlach's part to keep you down - enough to negate his supposed advantage. You are more potent than you know." There was an ever-so-slightly-flirty tone to the last bit that made Vette raise both eyebrows.

Quinn found himself very grateful for the dim lighting. "Sharack Breev thought we were doomed. We should inform her of our success," he redirected quickly.

"She should never have doubted." Sanguis rose and led the way back up the stairs.

* * *

When they returned to the spaceport, Breev was there, completely astounded to see them alive. She asked a thousand questions about the journey, then sat slowly shaking her head. "This is a great lesson. The only barriers that exist are the ones we create in our minds."

"I'm, uh, pretty sure that isn't true," Vette put in, but the guide ignored her.

"I will never again assume that I know all there is to know. And I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation."

"Boring," Vette muttered.

"I hope Lord Baras knows how fortunate he is to have such a fine champion sheparding his cause. I shall never forget you."

"Kiss-up." That one got Vette an elbow in the ribs from her employer.

"I will inform Lord Baras that you were both knowledgeable and capable," Sanguis covered smoothly. "Fare well, Breev."

"Safe travels, my lord. If you're ever on Tatooine again, come and see me." The scout bowed low and departed.

Vette let out a long breath. "Why would we _ever_ come back here?" she wondered.

"It will certainly be a pleasure to put this overheated sandbox behind us," Quinn chimed in, still brushing sand out of his hair. Sanguis glanced at him.

"It has its points," she said thoughtfully. "For instance, you look good with a tan, Captain."

"I hope it hides my blushes, my lord." It didn't. Vette looked between them and groaned.

"It's official, then. As far as types go, my lord, you could really do better than 'boring Imperial who's married to his job.'" She sighed. "Guess there's no accounting for taste. Alderaan's next, right? I've heard about that place. Better get my lekku buffed."


	30. VI 1 The Wonderful World of Diplomacy

**VI: ALDERAAN**

It was almost too beautiful to be real. They flew in over snow-capped mountains and lush valleys that were straight out of a "Great Getaways" holovid. The spaceport was stately and palatial, but it was only the beginning; every building in city seemed built to add a sense of majesty. They walked slowly through the streets, passing splendidly-dressed nobles, luxurious shops, fine restaurants, spacious dwellings and crowded museums and galleries. Everywhere there seemed to be music playing, all light, elegant melodies, sometimes cheerful, sometimes sad. Vette's street clothes - the height of Nar Shaddaa fashion - drew more than one disdainful glance. She made a note to invest in some formal wear at the first opportunity. Sanguis, fortunately, had her good armor back, even better than new thanks to a few additions and improvements "befitting my apprentice" made by Baras. It was lighter and stronger, but he had also changed its appearance; it was now crimson and gold, with actual gilding in places. Sanguis had taken one look and silently pronounced it "gaudy," but her master's gift would not be turned away. It did compliment her regal bearing and made her fit right in among the flashily dressed natives.

They were in the territory of House Thul and their contact was one of the family, Duke Kendoh, a man of whom Darth Baras had not spoken highly, and they soon learned that his assessment was quite accurate. The weaselly little man tried to have them killed within half a minute of their arrival in his suite.

"Baras isn't even on my radar, Sith. I have a war to wage and personal ambitions to achieve here. I have Sith bodyguards of my own now - tell Baras I'm through being his lackey." He turned away dismissively. "FimmRess, escort this intruder away. Kill her if you have to."

The large man called FimmRess looked briefly irritated. "I'm sorry, Duke Kendoh, we are assigned to protect you and support your interests in the struggle for Alderaan. But we serve the Emperor first. And we will not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice."

Sanguis nodded to her fellow Sith. "Well met, FimmRess. It's good to know some people here have perspective."

"We consider you an ally, friend." He and his fellows bowed respectfully to the newcomer. Duke Kendoh looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh, okay, that was unexpected..." His demeanor changed immediately to one of suave politeness. "It seems I may have been hasty regarding your master's needs. How can I make amends?"

Vette was starting to really hate this guy, but Sanguis was apparently in a tolerant mood. "Do your job and all will be well," she said.

"I pledge the same level of focus that had me so absorbed in my own work. As I recall, Darth Baras wanted information on a young Alderaanian girl who was taken off-planet to train with Jedi Master Nomen Karr. I was to locate her family." He made a show of going to a terminal and pulling up some information. "The truth is, information about this girl is difficult to come by. I managed only one lead. Nomen Karr's Padawan fits the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Alde named Lady Renata. I'd have questioned her already, but while House Alde is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa. Therefore, Lady Renata's estate is in hostile territory and very well-defended." His tone became even more wheedling. "If I may, once you've eliminated her protectors and gotten what you need, I would be personally very indebted if you'd arrange to have Lady Renata brought to us. For questioning."

Vette raised both eyebrows at this and glanced toward Sanguis. The Sith didn't seem to notice. "We will see. Expect my return shortly."

Duke Kendoh bowed and scraped as he saw them to the door. The trio noticed FimmRess shoot him a look of disgust from behind his back; acting as the nobleman's bodyguard was evidently a trying position. Once they'd reached the street again they set out to find what was available in the way of transportation.

The answer to that was: thrantas. Large, flying beasts with seats strapped to their necks. Quinn didn't look thrilled about this at all; Vette, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get started. "The big one's mine!" she yelled, running toward the take-off area. "Try to keep up!"


	31. VI 2 Liar, Liar

It was a voyage to remember. The thrantas were docile, well-trained creatures, and they flew low, slow and quiet, except for an occasional rumbling cry that echoed through the passes of the mountains. Quinn eventually felt easy enough in his seat to participate in the ongoing holo-conversation between Vette and Sanguis. The Twi'lek was eagerly pointing out and marveling over the magnificent vistas below them; the captain focused more on military installations and items of strategic interest. Through Kaamos Territory they went, following the Southern Trail below as it wound and climbed and lept over the Fornaak River on a slim, airy bridge. They saw huge mounds in the distance which Quinn immediately identified as Killik hives - a native insectoid species - but the road curved away before they could get a better look. Then it was up into the icy peaks of the Juran Mountains, brushing the tops of the silver-blue trees, before landing finally at the outlet of Juran Pass, not far from the green highlands where House Alde's estate lay.

They could see from a distance that the estate was as well-guarded as Kendoh said it would be. The Imperials began discussing tactics and strategy, but they were soon interrupted by Vette. "You know this is a set-up, right?" They paused. Sanguis gave her an inquiring look. "A fast one. A snow job. We're being conned."

Quinn waved her off, but Sanguis was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Look, I've pulled enough cons - and had enough pulled on _me_ \- to know one when I see one. Kendoh's trying to put something over on us. I guarantee it."

The Imperials glanced at each other. "Be that as it may," Quinn said, clearly not convinced, "without more evidence than your 'guarantee,' we can hardly challenge him."

"Okay. How 'bout this: Kendoh's an idiot. Right? We're all agreed there?" No one argued the point. "Then let's _not_ do what he obviously wanted us to do - go in there and kill everyone."

"What would you suggest, then?" Sanguis asked, genuinely curious.

"I just happen to have this revolutionary new way of getting someone's attention. It's called: walking up and asking to talk to them. Politely."

The Imperials stared at her, then looked at each other again.

They walked up and asked to talk to Lady Renata. Politely. After some consultation among the guards and a call to the estate, they were admitted without a fuss. Vette didn't bother to keep the triumphant look off her face.

Renata Alde was a dark-haired, sumptuously dressed woman with an impatient air and a very, very large, not-too-bright bodyguard behind her. "Lady," he grunted, "let me kill this Sith like the last one Duke Kendoh sent."

"One moment, Windredd." Lady Renata eyed Sanguis narrowly. "If this is another 'request' for my hand from that pig, Kendoh, you're wasting your time."

"It's nothing of the kind," Sanguis said, ignoring the bodyguard's glare. "I'm here about Jaesa Willsaam."

The noblewoman looked surprised, then confused. "Who?"

"Jaesa Willsaam. Kendoh told me she used to be your handmaid."

"Kendoh is a liar," Lady Renata spat out. "Among other things. That name is familiar, I admit, but I never had such a person in my service." Vette gave her companions a look which screamed, "I told you so!"

"Then Duke Kendoh will be dealt with later. Needless to say, I will not honor his request to deliver you to him." Sanguis gave the noblewoman a pointed look. "But if you have any information on Willsaam or her family, I would... appreciate... hearing it."

Lady Renata hesitated, glancing back and forth between her guardian and the Sith. "If I tell you, will you leave our estate in peace?"

"Certainly."

"Very well. I'll trust that you'll be honorable." The noblewoman took a deep breath. "Before she left with the Jedi, Jaesa Willsaam was the handmaiden of General Gesselle Organa of House Organa. They were inseperable. That's all I know - the General herself would have to tell you more."

"I see. Can you put me in contact with her?"

"Not at the moment. She and her troops are off fighting on the front lines." The lady and the Sith looked at each other for a moment before Sanguis nodded slightly.

"I will be on my way, then. Farewell."

Lady Renata was visibly relieved. "Goodbye, Sith. I hope you make that worm Kendoh pay for misleading you. Take nothing he says at face value."

"You're not the first to say so." Sanguis glanced at Vette, who had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Don't worry, Lady Renata - I don't think you'll be troubled by him again."


	32. VI 3 On the Battlefront

They returned to the nearby Imperial outpost and considered their options, which meant that Sanguis paced quietly while the other two argued. Vette was all for going back to House Thul and acquainting Duke Kendoh with the business end of the Force. Quinn's suggestions were less confrontational, which irritated the treasure hunter no end.

"Are you _kidding_? He tried to _kill_ us. He _lied_ to us. He sent us chasing off to grab some woman he has a thing for, and I don't even _want_ to know what he was planning for her afterwards. Why aren't we doing that whole choke-you-from-ten-feet-away thing already? He actually deserves it!"

Quinn sighed and rubbed his temples as if he were getting a headache. "Threatening Duke Kendoh may not help our situation. He is still the only contact we have on this world and knows it far better than we do. He also seems to be a purely political creature; violence may or may not induce him to stop serving his own ends at our expense. If anything, he will simply be less obvious about it."

"So what then? We let him keep running us around in circles?" Vette crossed her arms grumpily. "Seriously, does this guy not know what we could do to him? And by 'we,' I mean 'her.'" She pointed at Sanguis.

Quinn was tapping busily on his datapad as he replied. "It's within the realm of possibility. Alderaan was a Republic world until very recently; it has never known direct Imperial control. Its people are insular and, on the whole, have a great deal more experience with Jedi than Sith. Kendoh may be ignorant. Or he may simply be a fool. In any case, he is likely to be equal parts help and hindrance."

"So what do we _do_? Bribe him? These people are already as rich as Hutts. Throw dirt on his clothes? Mess up his hair?"

"We go around him." Quinn had apparently located something he'd been searching for. "My lord, the latest reports from the front lines state that General Gesselle Organa's troops are engaged with House Ulgo forces near Dassel Pass. Though the left flank is holding firm for now, near the pass itself their numbers are low, and Ulgo has reinforcements already on the way. I estimate that they have three hours before they are overrun and their lines broken at that point." He looked up. "We can be there in two. Unorthodox, I grant you, but..."

"Excellent work, Quinn. Let's waste no time." Sanguis turned and headed for the thranta pens.

* * *

They found General Gesselle's troops in desperate straits. There were only twenty combat-capable men and women remaining, with many more wounded. Their captain was dead. The lieutenant now in charge, Dargus, was on the verge of panic. And they all expected another wave of the enemy to break upon them at any moment. What they _didn't_ expect were the three figures who walked casually up to their forward-most barricades - a loudly dressed Twi'lek, an Imperial captain, and... something else. None of them had ever seen a Sith, but most of them pegged the cloaked woman as one immediately.

The two soldiers stationed at the barricade looked confused. Ulgo didn't have Sith. Or Imperials. Or tasteless Twi'leks, at least as far as they knew. Their confusion increased when the maybe-Sith stopped once she was within earshot and called out, with easy authority, "I seek General Gesselle Organa. I wish to propose an exchange of services." For lack of a better idea, the guards passed on this request to their lieutenant. For lack of a better idea, he passed it on to General Gesselle via holo. Out of desperation - and curiosity - she told them to allow the newcomers through.

"Sith, I'm told you have a proposal for me," said the general. "You'd better make it quickly. The lull in the fighting is about to end - but perhaps you already knew that."

"I did. It is why I have come. And since we have little time, I will get right to the point. You have information I require about the family of a person named Jaesa Willsaam. In exchange for that information, I will defend this position for you."

The general looked taken aback, but quickly recovered. "That is... quite a proposition. Why are you seeking information on Jaesa's family?"

"My reasons are my own."

"I see." Gesselle Organa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "And what guarantee do I have that you won't turn on my men once I tell you what you want to know?"

"None except my word. I will do them no harm - unless you renege and refuse to grant me what I seek."

"I see," said the general again. A pause. Without aid, her front was lost, but she had been fond of Jaesa and realized that having a Sith on your trail did not bode well for you. In the end, it was the more immediate problem that won out. "Very well, then. If you defend my front and preserve the lives of my men, I will tell you whatever you wish to know."

"It is done." Sanguis turned to her crew. "Captain, take charge of those who remain. Vette, you are our scout. I want to know how many troops are coming at us and when."

It was a battle that Giselle Organa's men would always remember. Ulgo had sent a full battalion to break them, but, expecting only minor resistance, the Ulgo forces were careless and overconfident. Vette's reports were accurate down to the smallest detail, Quinn - who found the Organa troops shaken but well-trained and determined - made his twenty soldiers count for a hundred, and Sanguis was a red-gold pillar of strength which Ulgo's men repeatedly shattered themselves upon. In the end, it was a rout. Those Ulgos who survived managed it by going into full retreat, carrying back wild stories of five legions of Organas with Sith leading every one.

Lieutenant Dargus proved himself an able second-in-command, in spite of his reservations about being led by an Imperial. When the day was finally won he contacted General Giselle once again and then left to see to the wounded.

"Sith, as painful as it has been, it seems you've come through." The General didn't sound entirely pleased. "I hope you're not expecting a thank you."

"This was an uneasy alliance. I only expect you to honor our bargain."

"Very well. Jaesa's parents are Parvin and Gregor Willsaam. They are servants in Castle Organa, and have been for many years. Is that what you wished to know?"

"It is." Sanguis was about to end the conversation when the general stopped her.

"Sith, the Willsaams are simple, innocent, hardworking people. They deserve your mercy." Sanguis gave her a long look.

"I will take it under consideration. You should be more concerned about those who decide to stand between me and these two. You may think me spent fighting your battle; if so, your error will cost you and your house a great many lives, to little purpose."

There was a pause. The general seemed to be struggling with herself. "I... take your meaning. I will see what I can do." Her image disappeared and Baras' team left the camp, their purpose fulfilled.


	33. VI 4 Challenging Beliefs

It was late when Baras' team returned to Imperial territory. Duke Kendoh had been pestering them with messages all day, inquiring about the outcome of their visit to House Alde. Sanguis let Quinn deal with him. A man who was irritating, unreliable _and_ useless was not someone she felt any need to interact with. They made their way to a sizeable outpost in the Glarus Valley, near where House Organa's lands began, and spent the night there before setting out early next morning.

They'd expected significant resistance. To their surprise, none was offered; they seemed to be expected - the defenders they passed were alert and suspicious, but, after looking closely at the group, allowed them by without further challenge. It was all a little surreal. They climbed a great flight of steps cut into a hillside, lined with decorative plants and delicate statuary, and found themselves standing on the edge of a wide, empty plaza. _Almost_ empty. In the middle were five figures - two troopers, an elderly couple, and a young, blond man dressed in simple robes, carrying an activated lightsaber. As soon as they appeared, the man in robes strode toward them, followed by the guards. Sanguis continued forward calmly to meet him.

"I am Jedi Master Volryder," he stated loudly, coming to a halt with his weapon pointed in the Sith's direction. "Mark my words: You will not harm Parvin and Gregor Willsaam. I vow it."

She regarded him coolly. "You assume much, Jedi. Are the Willsaams to be allowed to speak for themselves?"

He continued glaring at her. From behind him, the male half of the couple - Gregor, presumably - spoke up. "Please, Master Jedi, I realize the Sith can't be trusted, but I want to hear this."

"Fine." The Jedi lowered his blade, but not much. "Say your piece, Sith. I'm not going anywhere, and I will protect them, no matter what."

"I'll be with you shortly." Sanguis moved past him as if he were little more than an insect, approaching the couple until she was close enough for conversation without raised voices. Gregor pulled his wife closer to his side uneasily.

"If there's something you want from us, I'm willing to listen."

Parvin seemed much more hostile. She glared at the Sith as hard as the Jedi was doing. "Gregor, this has to do with Jaesa. I just know it."

"Yes, I'm here because of your daughter." Sanguis looked slowly between the two of them.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone with the Jedi! Now the Empire is hunting her!" Parvin turned her angry gaze on Volryder as well. "Jaesa was our life. She was going to marry Organa nobility so that we would no longer have to be servants."

"When she... left, we sacrificed that dream. We don't know anything about Jaesa now. We were told we would probably never see her again." Gregor looked at his wife sadly, then back at Sanguis. "We are mere servants. What could you want with us?"

Sanguis glanced just once at the Jedi, then back again. "I am here to do what the Jedi would not. I am here to deliver you from servitude."

Gregor was dumbstruck. "You... you want to help us?"

"No, Gregor, the Sith is toying with us before killing us!"

"Heed your wife's warning, Gregor Willsaam," the Jedi put in firmly. "Sith are devious and demented."

"Is that what you mean, Sith? By killing us you end our life of servitude? Can't you spare us?" Gregor was becoming more and more panicked.

Sanguis held up a hand to calm him. "I will explain. In the Empire, those who give birth to Force-sensitive children are richly rewarded. Those who have a child which becomes Sith need never work again. That is how we treat all who serve the Empire well. Join us and I will see that you receive the gifts to which you are entitled under our laws."

"Oh, you dirty, no good cretin-"

"Parvin!" Gregor cut his wife short hastily. "Jaesa has gone off to a life of discipline and detachment. We are unlikely to ever see her again. The Sith is offering us a way out of this. A way to live!"

"Jaesa is sensitive, Gregor," Parvin shot back in return. "She will feel our betrayal. It will fester in her. Don't you see, this Sith is banking on that."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Sanguis said. "How certain are you that your knowledge of the Empire and the Sith is accurate? Your sources are suspect." She made a slight gesture toward Volryder, who was still hovering nearby with hostility written all over his face.

Gregor hesitated, looking at his wife, the Sith, the Jedi, and even Vette and Quinn, who stood a little distance off. Vette waved at him casually. "I... then I... I choose that Parvin and I live in the arms of the Empire. And I trust that my daughter will understand and remain strong."

The Jedi sucked in his breath. Sanguis continued, imperturbably. "Your wife has to agree as well."

Gregor turned to Parvin. "Please, my sweet, stand with me on this." She hesitated too, then made a sign of defeat.

"My place is with you, Gregor. As long as we're alive, there's hope."

"Ahem," the Jedi cut in, moving closer. "I'm so glad you've all found an accord. But there's still the matter of you being our enemy, Sith. I will not allow the Willsaams to do this."

"Whose enemy am I?" Sanguis replied smoothly. "Not theirs, obviously. And what harm have I done to you?" She glanced at the Willsaams. "Do you see now what the Jedi are? I come with my empty hands outstretched in peace and my blades at my sides. He seeks only discord and bloodshed, his blade ready in his hand. I offer you wealth and freedom. He keeps you in poverty and servitude. In the Empire, you could have seen your daughter often and helped her through her trials. The Jedi keep her far from you and teach her to forget. What do you say to this man, Gregor and Parvin, now that you see his true colors?"

The couple looked toward Volryder. "Master Jedi, please, stay true to the Code and keep the peace," Gregor said at last.

"Gregor and I go of our own free will," Parvin added, "and spare this house any further pain."

The Jedi was utterly confounded. He floundered for a moment. "This doesn't sit right," he said finally, "but I can't attack someone walking in peace. Even a Sith." He put his weapon away slowly.

"Pathetic." Sanguis managed to look down her nose at him, despite being an inch or two shorter. "This proves that the Jedi Code is folly. It makes you weak."

"The Code is everything, Sith. But I wouldn't expect you to respect it. I'll say nothing further." He turned his back on them and walked away, his companions following, looking completely bewildered. Baras' team was allowed to depart with their new guests without further interference.


	34. VI 5 Boundaries

Back at the Imperial outpost, as Quinn busied himself with travel arrangements for the Willsaams and Vette did her best to put the couple at their ease, Sanguis commandeered a holoterminal and had a long, long conversation with Darth Baras. When she returned, she had three pieces of news. First, Baras was very pleased. Second, they were in a holding pattern for awhile, awaiting further developments. Third, they were going back to House Thul to have a very unpleasant (for him) conversation with Duke Kendoh.

"Ah, come in!" he said, as oily and ingratiating as when they'd left him. "I heard of your success, and I am so very pleased for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help during your visit here."

"No matter," Sanguis said casually. "My master tells me that you have been very helpful to _him_."

"Oh? Indeed?" Kendoh looked the slightest bit nervous. "How kind of him. What, ah, did he say, exactly?"

Sanguis pretended to study a painting on the wall. "He informed me that you have been keeping him closely appraised of my progress. He said that you gave him detailed updates of my dealings with Houses Alde and Organa." She turned her masked face toward Kendoh slowly. "In fact, he said that you called me a traitor and accused me of frittering away my time here pursuing my own interests, rather than his."

Kendoh was starting to sweat. "Oh, uh, he... I see - how awkward for me. Allow me to explain. I... had company when I was speaking with your master, and I needed to keep my fellow house members blind to my maneuvering."

"That is a lie." FimmRess was glaring at him, arms crossed. "You contacted Baras yourself, alone."

Sanguis turned herself fully toward Kendoh. He was trembling a little. "I- I only wanted Baras to know that I was looking out for him. It was harmless. I knew you would succeed, and all Baras would care about was that. Please.. please don't... kill me. FimmRess, you and your men are assigned to me. If I am attacked, you must defend."

"Kill you? I have no intention of killing you. But there is one more thing." Sanguis turned to her fellow Sith. "I am to inform you that Duke Kendoh is no longer considered an ally of the Empire and therefore is not entitled to Imperial protection. You are relieved of your assignment, FimmRess."

"At _last_." The other Sith seemed to grow a few inches taller. "This man is a sad and twisted waste of space. Serving him has been torture."

"I can imagine. Feel free to express your displeasure to him in any way you wish, then report back to your master on the Council. Farewell." The two Sith bowed to each other. As Sanguis and her team left, FimmRess' men moved in on either side of the cowering nobleman and their leader slowly closed the door, smiling.

* * *

The trio now found themselves at loose ends. Fortunately, Alderaan was an excellent place to be if you had a lot of free time on your hands. Quinn, of course, immediately went back to the ship to ensure that everything was in order, but he found that the support staff at Rhu Caenus spaceport was first-rate and had left him nothing to do. A little disappointed, he rejoined the women as they wandered about the streets, drinking in the sights. He soon found that he was actually enjoying himself - a strange experience. Vette was being significantly less annoying than normal and Sanguis was unusually relaxed. She even took off her mask and set it at her belt.

Tucked away in one corner they eventually discovered a military history museum, which the Imperials explored eagerly while Vette downed a few high-class drinks at a nearby cantina. Sanguis and Quinn were still discussing some of the exhibits when they returned to the suite they'd rented in one of the palatial residences; three suites, actually, connected by a central area with a balcony looking out over the mountains. Vette had refused to call it a night so early and was off trying to locate an outfit that would be acceptable both to her tastes and those of the Alderaanians. If one existed, which didn't seem likely.

The Imperials stood chatting on the balcony, watching the sun set slowly behind the mountains. Naturally their talk turned to the events of the past few days and the possible outcomes of what they'd done. Darth Baras had been lavish in his praises, but it seems they'd generated no reaction from either Karr or young Willsaam - what more could they do? Wait and see? Quinn couldn't help but wonder if Sanguis' recent trend towards mercy was wise, but she seemed happy, and confident, and her attitude was infectious.

"Don't worry, Quinn," she said, as if she'd sensed his doubt. "Lord Baras is certain of success and I think we can trust his judgment. All will be well. Karr will be toppled, Willsaam will be silenced, and our master's secrets - _all_ of the Empire's secrets - will be safe once more. I can see it now: victory awaits us. And victory looks good on you, Quinn. I knew it would the moment I stepped into your office on Balmorra."

She glanced at him with a smile and sparkling eyes. He almost stopped breathing. With her bright new armor glinting in the last sunlight, the beautiful hills of Alderaan behind her and the clear evening sky overhead, she looked like a young goddess, lovely and laughing.

He kissed her.

She responded immediately, and everything was starting to go a little hazy in his mind when, with a great effort, he abruptly pulled himself away. She was staring at him with eyes even brighter than before. He... _RAN_. Figuratively, of course. He bolted off the balcony back into the common room and began pacing furiously; to his great relief, she didn't follow, at least not right away.

Within a few moments, he was angry. Very, very angry. Not at her, of course - at himself. He had always prided himself on his discipline. One woman, Sith or no Sith, should _not_ be able to disrupt it so often and so easily. It had gone far beyond being embarrassing now. It was intolerable. It had. To. STOP. And he _could_ stop it, he knew; he just had to close the door he'd so foolishly left ajar.

When she did come in, he was ready, though he was still glad that the lights in the room were low so he couldn't get a clear look at her face. "My lord," he said immediately, "I apologize for my actions. It seems I overestimated myself. I thought, since it gave you pleasure, that we could maintain a more... casual... working relationship than is normally acceptable, without compromising either of us. Obviously, this was not the case. It is entirely due to my own weakness, my lord, that I must request that in future, there be nothing _at all_ between us outside of our professional relationship." He let out a long breath. "I hope you will understand."

Silence, for what seemed like an eternity. "I understand, Captain. It will be as you wish. Good night." That was it. No emotion in her voice at all. She turned and left the room.

He went to his own suite with a heavy heart. But it was all for the best, he told himself. For the good of the Empire.


	35. ii Broken Promises

They got a reaction.

Not long after sunrise the next morning, a recorded transmission was sent to their ship and forwarded to Sanguis' personal holo. She woke the others immediately and they reviewed it together. It was from the Padawan.

"Sith, I'm Jaesa Willsaam. My Master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I'm sending this message. Let's be real - we both know this isn't about us. Our masters pretend otherwise, but this is personal. You and I are only pawns in their private war, and those I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop. I appreciate directness, and as merciful as your actions have been, it's time you stopped this passive-aggressive campaign. This message includes coordinates where I'll be waiting in my ship. Let's discuss this face-to-face. No more nonsense." It ended and the image of the dark-haired young woman disappeared.

Vette had been only half-awake when the message started, but she was fully awake now. "Wow, gotta give it to her - she's sure got guts."

"It could be a trap, my lord." Quinn had been fully awake from the start and was much less impressed. "Nomen Karr could have put her up to it."

"Hey, don't listen to Captain Paranoid here. I don't think it's a trap. I trust her."

"You trust easily, then, Vette," Sanguis said. "But it makes little difference. Captain, send a copy of the message to Darth Baras and prepare to depart for the coordinates given."

Quinn was already moving. "Yes, my lord. Right away."

* * *

The journey didn't take long; Jaesa's ship was sitting about halfway between Republic and Hutt space, right in a hyperspace lane, not even a day from Alderaan. It seemed to be empty, but Sanguis immediately knew it was not. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing they'd soon find out.

No one met them at the airlock. No one was in the halls they walked slowly, heading for the bridge. Not until they were about to open the bridge door itself did they finally hear a voice behind them. It wasn't a woman's voice.

"Well, well, we're going to have to thank Nomen Karr after all. The Sith showed." Two young men approached them, one tall, dark and heavily-built, the other slimmer, with red hair. It was the red-head who had spoken first.

"Stand down, Sith," said the other. "The Padawan you seek is not here. Master Karr discovered her plan and talked her out of it."

"It's not your day. You were expecting one lowly little Padawan to crush, and instead you get us." The red-head seemed quite gleeful about the whole situation; his companion was much more controlled.

Sanguis turned on them slowly. She was _not_ in the mood to be merciful to Jedi today. But simple violence wouldn't satisfy her - no, not this time. She didn't want to kill someone. She wanted to _break_ them. "Two Jedi instead of one. I see." She focused immediately on the red-head.

"I am Ulldin, this is Zylixx. We are fully trained Jedi Knights, and more than your match. You should submit," the taller one continued calmly.

"Of course," said Zylixx, "we have yet to encounter a Sith who had the sense to surrender. You all seem bent on having us destroy you."

Sanguis kept her gaze fastened on Zylixx. "Admit it, you'd be disappointed if I gave up."

"Not at all. We don't go around picking fights." She transferred her attention to Ulldin.

"Then why are you here, Jedi, demanding my surrender? I have no quarrel with you." That seemed to give the taller one pause, but Zylixx pushed on.

"I wouldn't trust it if the Sith surrendered. I prefer the sureness of death." That earned him a warning glance from his companion.

"Indeed? What an odd attitude for a Jedi. But it is exactly what I would expect from a Sith. Perhaps we two have more in common than you do with your friend here."

"Shut. Your. Mouth." The red-head moved forward menacingly.

"Zylixx, remain calm. The Sith is just trying to unbalance you. Don't let this get under your skin."

Sanguis kept pushing. "Of the two of us, it is clear that I am the more serene, the more grounded. The better Jedi."

Zylixx was starting to fume. "No... you won't goad me like this, Sith. I... I can control my emotions."

"Yes, stuff down your feelings, deny your true nature. It's a ticking time bomb."

"I will be calm when you're dead!" the Jedi shouted.

"Zylixx, get a hold of yourself." Even Ulldin was starting to sound alarmed.

Sanguis maintained the barrage. "He knows the truth. I think he wants to fall."

"Liar! I'm not weak like you. We simply meet force with force!"

"Force with force?" Sanguis sounded amused. "I was invited here and came in good faith, seeking only conversation. You are the ones who turned to violence."

Ulldin was looking more and more uncertain. "Zylixx, we assumed the Sith would engage, as all others we've faced have. If that's not the case..."

"No! This Sith will hunt Nomen Karr and his Padawan to the ends of the galaxy unless we stop her! It is for the greater good!"

Sanguis crossed her arms. "I refuse to strike the first blow. What will you do now, Jedi?"

Ulldin looked back and forth between the Sith and his increasingly unbalanced companion. "I... will go," he said at last, reluctantly. "Farewell, Sith. Come, Zylixx, before you do something you will regret." He turned and walked away. Zylixx cursed him as he went and Sanguis laughed.

"You are my brother. We are the same. Give in to your anger. Attack and let me see your true colors."

"No! No more talk. You die, Sith!"

He went after her with blind, unbridled fury. He was easy prey. She had him disarmed and on the ground in less than a minute. He backed away from her desperately, holding a hand out in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

"I yield! I yield to you! Blast Ulldin for leaving me to face you alone."

Sanguis stopped. She looked at the Jedi for a long moment, then put her lightsabers away. "You can't count on anyone who follows the Jedi Code," she said, almost pityingly.

"You are right. It's infuriating." Zylixx sat there, breathing heavily. "Your strength is undeniable. Is there such power in the dark side?"

"I leave you to ponder your future," is all the reply he got. They turned and left him there, alone.

* * *

When they called Darth Baras to tell him what had happened, he answered immediately - an unusual occurrence. Sanguis gave him a short report but he was much more interested in his own news.

"Apprentice, the timing of this call is fortuitous. I was just about to contact you with news. Not long after you received a transmission from the Padawan, I received one from the Master - calling me out, if you will. Challenging me to face him to the death." Baras sounded as if he found this very, very amusing. "Our enemy has become desperate. Your efforts to disrupt his precious Padawan have unnerved him. He seeks to turn the tides. Karr fails to understand - I have outgrown our personal dispute. He expects me to jump at the chance of strangling him. He will be unprepared for you."

Sanguis bowed. "You honor me, my lord. Where shall I go?"

"The duel is to happen on Hutta, at the site of Nomen Karr's betrayal so long ago. A fitting place for this to end. Defeat him, but do not kill him. His torment will reach out to his Padawan. He will be the bait that brings her to you. I have foreseen it."

"I will see it done."

And so they set out on the last leg of their very long journey. Hutta was several days away from their current location - normally not a problem, but this time, for Vette at least, it was a rather tortuous experience. The other two had gotten very quiet. At first she thought it was because of their unsettling encounter with the two Jedi, but she soon realized there was more to it than that. Quinn refused to talk to Vette at all; he wouldn't even engage in their usual arguments. Sanguis spent all her time practicing. Concentrating. It took Vette almost the entire three days to finally catch her in a quiet moment, but when the moment came, she pounced on it.

"What happened between you two?"

"Hmm?" Sanguis dragged her eyes away from the hilt she was cleaning.

"Y'know, you and him. The professional fun-killer back there. I mean, one minute you were like this." She moved her hands in close circles around each other. "Now, suddenly, you're like this." She threw her hands as far apart as they could go. "What happened?"

Sanguis sighed and set the hilt down. "I don't know. I'm still trying to understand him." She put her hands together and rested her chin thoughtfully on her interlaced fingers. "He has endless confidence in himself within his accustomed spheres, but none outside them. And whenever I draw him out a little he seems to think that he's... failing the Empire. Perhaps he believes that giving less than one hundred percent of himself to his work - dedicating even one percent of his life to anyone or anything else - is unforgivable."

"But doesn't the Empire want - I mean, isn't it important to have a lot of little future Imperials running around, if you know what I mean?"

"I do." She laughed ruefully. "And if all I wanted were children, he might, for the sake of the Empire, actually be willing to give them to me."

"What?! That's _weird_. You know that, right?" Vette shook her head in disgust. "Seriously, you Imperials are- never mind. Forget about him. He'd never love you more than the Empire anyway."

"Vette, I don't _want_ him to love me more than the Empire. I am one woman. The Empire is millions. I just want..." she paused for a long time, then sighed. "I don't know. I just want... him."

The Twi'lek groaned. "Don't tell me you've fallen for that stuffy, puffed up Imperial bag of wind."

"Would it matter? It's all in the past now." Sanguis brought out her blades again. "Time to look ahead. Hutta, and whatever comes after."


	36. iii Hidden Depths

Hutta. If Nar Shaddaa was the armpit of the galaxy, this was the... well, someplace much worse. It was an ugly, stinking, polluted, sickly-brown, not-even-worthy-of-the-trash-heap kind of a world. And somewhere on it was a Jedi Master who had been run to ground at last.

He didn't make himself hard to find. True, to get to his bunker they had to travel through several miles of noxious swamp, but _all_ of Hutta was a noxious swamp, so that wasn't really his fault. On their maps, this particular bit of swamp was called, in Basic, "The Bog." As if it were the only one. Vette couldn't decide if the cartographer had been frighteningly uncreative or just very, very tired after naming hundreds of bits of soggy land that all looked exactly like.

The bunker was huge and gray and - wonder of wonders - moderately clean. At first there didn't seem to be anyone in the single large interior room, but a slight motion in one corner drew their attention to the kneeling figure of a man.

"Your presence tells me that my fellows Ulldin and Zylixx must have failed. Pity." He rose and bowed slightly before some kind of statue before turning their way. "I should have known Baras couldn't be trusted. As a man of my word, I'm here, alone, as agreed." He stepped out into the light. The great Jedi Master was a remarkably innocuous-looking man - short, grey hair and beard, quiet blue eyes, a slight flush to his cheeks as if he'd stayed out in the sun too long. "Your master shows himself a coward, sending you in his stead."

Sanguis tilted her head sideways just a bit, as if something had surprised or puzzled her. "You sound upset, Master Karr. Angry, even."

"Your crusade has affected me, Sith. I'm not blind to that. But I've wandered the line between the dark and the light before. I walked among your master and the Sith. My connection to the light survived them, and it shall survive you."

She was unconvinced. "You can't fool me - your connection to the light is sputtering."

"I find your disruptions... unnerving, but don't flatter yourself. I have no choice but to put an end to you. And then all will become calm again." He drew his lightsaber, green as the hills of Alderaan, and pointed it at the Sith. She drew hers as well, red and yellow, low and ready. "Once you are out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council's eyes and expose Baras' network of spies."

"You mean that network that you invented in your head."

Something flickered in Karr's eyes. "I'll waste no more time with lies. This ends now, Sith." He flew at her in a blaze of emerald light.

They seemed evenly matched at first. To Vette, it was almost like watching the fight with Mashallon back on Balmorra - quick, precise steps, blows, turns and parries. Except... it was over. Wait, what? She blinked. Yep, her eyes hadn't failed her. Karr was on the ground, looking up at Sanguis with blank astonishment on his face. This was the legendary Master? The Sith seemed equally at a loss because she just stared at him, lying there.

"Ahh!" he groaned, getting to his feet. "The Force is... very strong with you. I... must dig deeper." He concentrated and seemed to regain his strength, but, at the same time, there was now something _wrong_ about him. Vette got more confused.

"Stand down, Karr." Sanguis spoke softly, still staring.

"Never!" The aura of _wrong_ grew and he went after her again. This time the battle lasted longer, but it was different, less about skill and finesse and more about hacking away at each other with their sabers. A mistake on Karr's part - Sanguis was strongest in pure swordcraft, without other Force powers thrown in. He started trying to taunt her, distract her, get her to lose control, but she was as unassailable on that front as a statue in the tombs of her ancestors.

He went down again. "No! This is not right! Fall! You must fall to me!"

"You're weakening, Karr." The more unbalanced he got, the calmer she seemed to be.

"Silence, Sith!" The wrongness filled him now, glowing from his eyes, discoloring his skin. He glared at Sanguis and there was nothing in his face but rage. Vette drew in her breath. It was Zylixx all over again, except this was worse. Much worse.

They fought again. This time there was nothing at all skillful or subtle in the Master's attacks. They were just force - pure, unrelenting force, battering against his opponent with the power of his terrible hatred. But these tactics, too, Sanguis knew. She had faced them high in the skies of Nar Shaddaa. And if Karr had ever been the match of Lord Rathari, those days were long since past. He wasn't fast enough. Wasn't strong enough.

He went down for the last time. "My... wound is mortal, Sith," he gasped. His eyes were as red as Sanguis' blade now, and his face was covered in ugly blotches. "At least I die knowing you'll never find Jaesa..."

Sanguis never took her eyes off him. She just raised one hand and Quinn immediately sent out a signal. Half a minute later, Imperial troops poured in. A medic was among them; he came over and began working to stabilize the Jedi. "No! Blast Baras!" gasped Karr. "I want... to die. Then Jaesa will be safe..."

"There is no death. Only the Force," Sanguis said quietly, with a hint of mockery. "In any case, my master's orders will not be ignored."

"May the Force... protect... me..." Karr collapsed. The Imperials quickly moved in to save him. There was an alcove of sorts nearby with a few uncomfortable-looking cots; they placed him on one and had him conscious again within a few minutes. Not that he was happy about it. "W-what? I... I live? No. No! Baras' plan cannot succeed. I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you!"

Sanguis made no reply. She just stood there, as still as her mask.

"This is not fair. I dedicated my life to destroying Baras! Sacrificed everything!" He continued raving in this vein for some time, apparently no longer looking for a response. At one point, Quinn stepped to Sanguis' side and said something quietly. She nodded. They moved outside the alcove into the main room. Vette was already there; she couldn't listen to the thing that had been Nomen Karr any longer.

A young woman stepped in from the tunnel leading outside. They recognized her immediately from her holo. "Sith, I have come. It seems I was expected - your men outside let me pass. Release Master Karr; your efforts to draw me out have been a success."

"Jaesa, no! I told you to stay put! How dare you defy me!" The sound of her master's voice drew her toward the alcove, but as she stepped in, she almost immediately recoiled. "My sacrifice for nothing!" he growled at her. "Stupid child, for all your power, you have understood nothing!"

"What have you... done to him, Sith? Has this been inside him all along?" She went quickly from shock to anger. "No, it can't be. No one can hide such darkness. Somehow you've turned him mad."

"He has fallen - whether just now or long ago, I cannot say. Perhaps both." Sanguis' voice was not unkind. The Padawan gazed at her in bewilderment.

"I don't understand. You spared Master Yonlach on Tatooine and my parents on Alderaan. Now... I felt Master Karr slipping toward death, but you... you saved him. Is it a trick? Are you trying to get me to lower my guard?"

"A trick?" Sanguis seemed genuinely surprised at the question. "I don't understand. I've only fulfilled the wishes of my master."

"Use your power, Jaesa!" Karr called to her eagerly. "Force the Sith to admit the truth!"

"Indeed, let me experience this power of yours firsthand. Ask whatever you like." Sanguis folded her hands and awaited the demonstration with genuine curiosity.

Jaesa bowed her head and concentrated. Everyone in the room began to feel a strange sensation taking hold of them - as if certain pathways in their minds were being closed off or redirected. "Sith," said Jaesa quietly, her head still bowed. "Is this darkness in Master Karr a trick of yours, or is it his own doing?"

Sanguis briefly considered fighting the compulsion, just to see if it was possible, but that seemed pointless at the moment. She told the truth. "The darkness is his own."

"What was your purpose in showing mercy toward those who are dear to me?"

"To safeguard the secrets of my master by drawing you out. Mercy, as you call it, seemed a more effective method than terror."

"It was not a strategy to draw me into darkness and doubt?"

"Doubt, perhaps. Darkness, no."

The compulsion faded. Jaesa looked up slowly.

Karr wasn't deterred. "Don't listen, Jaesa! It's all a trick. The Sith has shielded her mind and corrupted me to cause you to doubt your power!" The Padawan just stared at him.

"You said you would take me away from all the lies. You said you would show me the truth. You said I had a great destiny, to bring down Darth Baras and those like him. But all that time, everywhere we went - falsehood was right beside me. How could you? I trusted you!"

"It's Darth Baras! He is manipulating us all. Kill the Sith! Kill Baras' liar and you'll see!"

"And you were the one who taught me never to seek out a fight. Never to lift my hand in anger." Jaesa sat down on a chair nearby, looking lost. "All my life I've put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different. How wrong I was." She looked at Karr. "What will you do with him?"

Sanguis also turned her gaze to the fallen Jedi. "My master has given me no orders on that point. For now, Master Karr will remain in custody."

"And... what about me? You can't let me go back to the Jedi."

"No. My master would not be pleased. But I have no desire to kill you." Sanguis considered the young woman for a moment. "Your parents are living on Dromund Kaas now. Would you like to see them?"

"... yes. Yes, I would." Jaesa brightened just a little. "And after that?"

"After that is up to you. If you choose to remain in the Empire, you could serve it well. My master would likely be eager to oversee your training himself."

"I see." She thought this over for awhile, then stood up. "Let's go. I want to leave this place."

"No... no, this cannot be... my fate." The ex-Jedi was still raving to himself as they led him out the door. "Who are you to preside over me...? You... you are... nothing. I am... I am Nomen... Karr..."

* * *

When Darth Baras was informed, via the ship's holoterminal, of their success, he was more pleased than they'd ever seen him. He grinned (beneath his mask) and gloated over the chance to get his hands on Nomen Karr at last. He dreamed out loud of the possibilities Jaesa Willsaam's powers would open to him. And he basked in the satisfaction of knowing that his secrets and spies were safe once more. He expressed his gratitude in more substantial ways as well: Vette was promised a _substantial_ bonus, Quinn was promised a promotion to captain, second grade, and Sanguis, right there on the spot, was made a Sith Lord. He also gave them two weeks off to enjoy themselves - the longest vacation any of them had had in months.

Vette started celebrating as soon as Darth Baras got off the holo. The money he'd promised was enough to pay back Tivva's purchase price twice over. After some excited jumping and squealing, the Twi'lek hurried off to tell her sister the good news. That left Quinn and Sanguis alone in the lounge.

"Congratulations, my lord," he said stiffly.

"And to you as well, captain." A short, awkward silence. "Make preparations to depart for Dromund Kaas."

"Yes, my lord." He headed for the bridge.

Sanguis walked slowly to her own quarters. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself. After standing in the doorway for a time, just staring at the wall opposite, she sat down on her bed, removing her mask and turning it over in her hands until it was looking up at her. "So then - I have everything you taught me to want. My master tells me I have served him well and faithfully. I have brought honor to our family. I have brought glory to the Empire. I have avenged you upon the Jedi with word and blade." She sighed and placed the forehead of the mask against her own. "What more? Why is it not enough? If there is no death, mother, why can't you return, and answer me?"


	37. iv Debt of Honor

Once cut loose, the trio scattered. Quinn, of course, didn't stop working. He barely left the spaceport. Vette spent most of her time with Tivva, discussing where to go and what to do now that their debt was repaid. No one saw much of the new Lord Sanguis; she kept to herself, roaming the hidden trails and meditating on the hidden hills of her estate. Vette worried about her a little, but the Twi'lek had too many other things going on at the moment to deal with moody Sith. Not until near the end of the two weeks did she finally track Sanguis down. It was a nice morning - for Dromund Kaas - and the lord was out on the grounds near the main house, going through her forms. Vette tried her best to look casual as she approached.

"Hey, my lord. How's it going?"

"Good morning, Vette." The Sith barely glanced her way. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"A- ask? You? Nothing! I was just, y'know, passing through and thought I'd drop by to see if you needed anything. Like a good little merc- er, independent contractor."

Sanguis kept on with her forms. "Is it about Tivva?"

"Oh no, Tivva's doing great. She's even found herself some mysterious boyfriend she won't tell me anything about. Blast her." Vette shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, yeah, there is something, but I'm not asking for me or my sister. It's about Jaesa."

"You've been keeping tabs on her, then." Sanguis didn't sound surprised.

"Sort of. Just making sure she and her family got settled in all right. Did you know that she's decided to stay?"

"Darth Baras mentioned it. He's arranging to have her sent to Korriban."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the thing." Vette walked over to one of the statues scattered about and hopped up on its base, letting her legs dangle. "See, she doesn't know anything about the Academy and the trials and all that. Neither do her parents. I know a little bit, but nothing very helpful. And Baras is... um... well, he's terrifying. So that's out."

The Sith stopped and looked over at her. "Just what is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing big! I'm not asking you to go along and hold her hand or anything. It's just that she's probably going to need some advice, and I thought that, if she did, maybe I could tell her to call you."

Sanguis scoffed. "Why should I help a Jedi?"

"Because she's not a Jedi anymore. And because you're pretty much the whole reason for that." Vette crossed her arms determinedly. "I think you owe her something. You have a... what's it called... obligation."

The Sith twirled one of her lightsabers in her hand for a bit. "... very well. It can't hurt. Tell the girl to contact me."

"Great!" Vette jumped down, delighted. "I knew you'd come through." She started to head back toward the speeder pad, but paused. "Wait, you've been talking to Baras? Did he say where we're headed next?"

Sanguis began her forms again. "Darth Vengean, our master's master, wants war. We will be hunting the Republic across the stars at last - starting with a world called Taris."


	38. VII 1 World of Hurt

**VII: TARIS**

"Fever, vomiting, rashes, desire to consume raw- ew!" Vette backed away from the announcement board in alarm. "My lord, can I go back to the ship and sit this one out?"

"No, Vette."

"Can I stay here on base and provide moral support?"

"No, Vette."

"Fine," the Twi'lek grumbled as they headed inside the command center, "but if I see any of those rakghoul things coming at us, I'm going the other way. Just sayin'."

The charmingly named Toxic Lake Garrison was a little island of order in a sea of chaos. Taris had been bombed to pieces many years ago, and it showed; on top of that, and for incomprehensible reasons, the Empire and Republic had decided to play tug of war over the remains. Moff Hurdenn was in charge of all Imperial forces on the planet who were outside the direct control of one of the Sith. He was waiting for them in his office, a typical Imperial officer by all appearances, but behind him, leaning against the wall, was a much less typical one. Vette noticed the lieutenant because he was huge, well-muscled, handsome in a brutal sort of way, and giving her an interested look as she came in. Quinn noticed him because he then gave Sanguis an equally interested look. The captain started to dislike the man.

"Moff Hurdenn, the Sith is here," said the lieutenant, straightening up and glancing at his superior.

"What's that? Oh, I didn't see you come in." The Moff put away his datapad quickly. "You must be the Sith Darth Baras sent. Welcome to Taris."

"Thank you, Moff." Sanguis inclined her head slightly.

The older man seemed encouraged. A polite Sith was a rare and welcome thing. "I have never had cause to assist Darth Baras before, but I have long been an admirer of his work, and yours, of course," he continued, warming to his subject.

"I doubt she came all this way to be fawned on," interjected the lieutenant, with a hint of disdain.

"Of course." Hurdenn made a gesture toward the younger man. "May I introduce Lieutenant Pierce, on loan from one of our notorious black ops divisions. He is hands down my finest officer. I give you exclusive reign of him while you're on Taris, which I trust will accommodate your every need."

Sanguis gave Pierce a sharp glance. "I see. I hope you are prepared, Lieutenant. My demands are high, but you will find my service rewarding."

"Rewarding is good." He met her eyes evenly. Vette raised one eyebrow a bit at the sudden smoothness in his low voice, but decided she'd been imagining it. Quinn had definitely decided that he disliked the man.

Hurdenn shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well, I will leave the two of you to your mission, then. As you proceed, if I can offer any further aid, do not hesitate to contact me." He bowed and moved away.

Pierce came forward with an eager gleam in his eye. "Heard we're going after the War Trust. Did some homework. If that _is_ the mission, I'm fully prepped."

"Excellent," Sanguis said, genuinely impressed. "I like my associates to be proactive. I hope you can keep it up."

"I'm steady and sure in _all_ situations, milord." Vette's jaw dropped a little; there was no mistaking Pierce's tone of voice this time. Quinn was beginning to hate him.

Lord Sanguis continued smoothly, without a hint either of approval or disapproval. "Your information was correct. Generals Faraire, Minst, Durant and Frellka have all gathered here on Taris, presenting us with a rare opportunity to deal our enemy a decisive blow. Have you found any information on their location?"

Pierce nodded. "They never show their faces, but I got my hands on a Republic scout. Leaned on him. Hard. He was setting up supply routes for General Frellka, the War Trust's junior member." He walked over to a console and pulled a map up on the screen, pointing to one part of it. "Been scoping the area the scout described. Several heavily armed Republic supply caravans run along carefully staggered routes. Couple dozen soldiers could hit the caravans, pull their transponders, triangulate their destination with the equipment here. Moff Hurdenn can't spare the manpower, though."

"A sound strategy." The Sith traced several of the marked routes with one finger. "Can you handle the triangulation?"

"Not really my thing, but I'm trained." Pierce sounded faintly disappointed. "Send me the transponder data as you go. I'll let you know when I've zeroed in on Frellka."

Sanguis nodded decisively. "Then let's begin."

* * *

It took about an hour, all told, to get everything prepared for their expedition into the wild. Pierce helped out here and there, but it was clear his mind wasn't entirely on his work. He directed more than one appraising glance toward Lord Sanguis where she stood talking with several other Sith. "Nice," he muttered. "Wouldn't mind working for someone like that. Hey - Vette, is it? Your boss with anyone?"

"That is none of your business, Lieutenant," Quinn cut in immediately.

"Maybe I'm making it my business," Pierce said, unruffled. "How about it, Vette?"

The Twi'lek shrugged. "Ask her, not me. But be careful - under that mask she might be ugly enough to give you nightmares for a year."

"The mask can stay on. Makes no difference to me." Pierce stretched his huge arms out leisurely. "Better take care of those generals first, though. Ought to be a real interesting operation - one way or another." He wandered off toward the command center.

Quinn muttered something unflattering under his breath. Vette just shook her head. "Don't worry. He's Imperial and he's married to his job, but he's not nearly as boring as you are. You've still got an edge."

"I don't know what you mean," Quinn returned coolly.

"Sure. And you're definitely not hoping that a rakghoul jumps out and eats him." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. He is insubordinate and undisciplined, but he is still an Imperial officer." They glared at each other. Sanguis started back toward them a moment later, though, so they quickly parted and prepared to move out.


	39. VII 2 Military Secrets

Getting the transponder data from the supply caravans turned out to be remarkably easy - Sanguis and Quinn just drew off the defenders in one direction while Vette snuck up and sliced in from the other. Pierce held up his end expertly and soon they had coordinates to a bunker deep in Republic-held territory. It was a bit of a slog getting through the loosely-held front, but nothing really challenging, and they found the bunker tucked beneath one of the gigantic walls of durasteel that still leaned crazily here and there across the landscape.

Once inside, it became clear that this was some kind of mine. Workers stood aside nervously as the group passed; a few guards and turrets barred their way in places, but the Sith made short work of them. On the second level they found the foreman, a heavy-set human with a thick Republic accent who immediately held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got all the soldiers. We ain't fighters, just miners. Contracted miners at that."

Sanguis put up her lightsabers willingly enough. "Where is General Frellka?"

"He's the overseer, but he ain't exactly hands on - hasn't been by in weeks. You gonna kill him?"

She gave him a significant look. "Any objection?"

He shook his head quickly. "Hey, not looking for any trouble here. The Republic don't pay me enough to get in your way, believe me. If I hit the silent alarm, Frellka'll come with his personal guard." He pointed to a console a few feet away. "If that's really what you want, I can bring him here."

The Sith nodded curtly.

"You got it." He walked over to the console, keeping his hands in plain sight. "There, it's done. The general's been summoned. Now, please, just let us live."

"One moment." Sanguis looked at him curiously. "Exactly what are you mining here?"

The foreman shrugged. "Some kind of deposit in the caves beneath the swamps. The Republic didn't tell us what for, just where and how. We don't even process it."

"Interesting." She glanced around at the equipment. "You said you were contractors? No loyalty to the Republic?"

"Only to money, promise," he said firmly.

"Then find yourselves a safe place, out of the way, but don't leave. The Empire may be willing to pick up your contract once I've dealt with Frellka."

"Really? You mean it?" The foreman's face brightened considerably. "You won't regret it. My guys are the best, and I'll give you a real good deal, too. We'll just wait over there 'til you... y'know, 'til you're ready for us."

It wasn't a short wait. Vette started fiddling around with the console, trying to slice into its databanks, but it was too heavily protected. That information was certainly valuable to someone; the trio were still discussing who and why when they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

General Frellka, the War Trust's "junior" member, looked to be in his late fifties. He had five soldiers with him who quickly fanned out and prepared to engage; he took point, scanning the room carefully, quickly noting the miners clustered in a corner. "Foreman Varl, good work tripping the silent alarm. You show uncharacteristic mercy, Sith, leaving Varl and his crew alive. I am General Elaxis Frellka of the Republic Strategic High Command. Your incursion here violates the spirit of the Treaty of Coruscant." He pointed a gauntleted finger at Sanguis. "We have you dead to rights, surrender."

"Frellka," she replied, as casually as if they were meeting over tea. "I've been looking for you."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sith," he said mockingly, crossing his arms. "It's unfortunate you've discovered our plans, but no matter. The wheels are already in motion. Our new technology will deliver arms superiority to the Republic. And I'm ready to give my life to defend this installation. "

Sanguis dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense. What could you possibly be mining here that would provide such an advantage?"

"You mean you don't know? Oh, this is too rich." He turned slightly. "Men, this Sith must not be allowed to reveal our operation. Attack to kill!"

The general and his men were much more skilled than the troops which had been stationed outside, but against a seasoned Sith and her companions, they stood little chance. Frellka fought to the bitter end; he went down with his blaster still hot in his hand.

"Does the general have an access card of any kind?" Sanguis asked, extinguishing her weapons with a flourish.

Quinn searched the body quickly. "He does, my lord. Here."

She took the card he handed her, then turned immediately to Vette. "See what you can do with this."

Vette could do a great deal, as a matter of fact. The console soon yielded a wealth of information about something called "Project: Siantide." First, the material being mined by Varl and his men was sent for processing to a dismantled reactor core in the sewer sector of old Taris. Second, General Minst himself was in charge of the processing. Third, the substance was some sort of residue formed from the incinerated remains of the millions of life-forms killed in the bombardment. The Republic had discovered a way to process the substance into a powerful new energy source. It was a remarkable discovery, one they immediately communicated to Pierce back at the command center.

"Great news," he said, succinct as always. "I've got some, too. Scout report. The battalion of War Trust General Durant is on the move. Odds are he's fortifying his position. Some of my black ops pals are back. We could have discreetly followed the battalion to find the general."

"Could have?" Sanguis repeated. "What happened?"

"Moff Hurdenn sent a platoon instead, grounded me and the boys. His forces are engaging Durant's as we speak. He's killing our chances." The lieutenant sounded seriously disgruntled.

"I see. One moment." She muted the call and glanced at Quinn. "Your assessment, Captain?"

"Unfortunately, my lord, Lieutenant Pierce and his men are our best hope at the moment of locating Durant's headquarters," he said.

"Unfortunately?" She sounded puzzled. "Do you doubt their ability? Pierce seemed capable enough to me."

Quinn did his best to keep a scowl off his face. "It may be so. Time will tell."

She looked at him a few moments longer, apparently still confused, then turned back to the holo. "Lieutenant, put Moff Hurdenn on the line."

"Right away."

Pierce's figure blinked out and was soon replaced by that of the moff. "Ah, there you are. I see Lieutenant Pierce has already hailed you. I was hoping to do it myself. Can I assume the lieutenant has updated you?" He sounded extremely proud of himself. "Thanks to _me_ , General Durant's personal battalion will not be joining him wherever he is."

"I commend your eagerness, but my hunt for the War Trust is complex. In the future, please clear such actions with me, first. Now, I want you to allow Durant's forces a chance to retreat - carefully, so they suspect nothing. Lieutenant Pierce and his men will follow the remnant back to General Durant's headquarters. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. I'll make it so immediately." He bowed respectfully. "My lord."

Pierce appeared on the holo again. "We'll get something on Durant. I swear it. Good luck with General Minst."


	40. VII 3 An Explosive Personality

They followed in the track of one of the supply caravans - less chance of meeting rakghouls that way. It was quite a trek, all through enemy territory, and night was closing in as they approached the now-active reactor plant. There were troopers positioned around the entrance, so General Minst was on the alert, but once inside, they found mostly droids. Sanguis and her team tried not to cause too much damage; she fully intended to claim this facility for the Empire, droids included. They didn't see another organic being until they approached the core itself. A nervous-looking Rodian in a general's uniform was standing there, surrounded by a number of guards.

"For the good of the Republic, men, attack the intruder!" said the general, a little squeakily, as soon as the Sith appeared. The soldiers obeyed. The general, however, backed up and cowered against a wall. Vette and Quinn didn't need the Force to realize that something was off here.

His guards were quickly disposed of. They approached him, slowly, and he rallied a bit, trying to put up a brave front. "Wow. You - you took them all down. Uh, I am General Minst. If you've come for Project Siantide, let's, uh - let's talk this through."

"Very well. Start talking," Sanguis said.

He fidgeted, looking around uncomfortably. "Uh, right, well, I'd be happy to hand over all my information, but it's - it's just going to take some time." He stopped and threw up his hands suddenly. "No, I can't do this! I- I'm not General Minst! I'm just a grunt. I'm not going to die for this!"

"A wise decision. Where is the real general?"

"Minst deleted all the files about the project and then set the reactor to self-destruct! He muted the self-destruct sequence countdown, asked me to stall you. Here - listen!" He touched something on a datapad and an automated voice came over its speakers:

 _"The power reactor will self-destruct in three and a half minutes."_

He was practically on his knees at this point. "I'll tell you where General Minst is and how to stop it, you'll let me flee this death trap. Yeah?"

Sanguis fixed him with a glare. "Quickly."

"General Minst and his advisor are inside the reactor's fallout vault. Here's the code sequencer you need to stop the countdown. It will take about a minute to -"

The Sith was gone, moving so swiftly that she was only a blur. Vette and Quinn went after her. The "General," left to his own devices, took off running for the exit.

When the others caught up to her, Sanguis was already entering codes in a command console. She didn't look up.

"How long do we have?" Vette panted.

"Forty-five seconds - now." Quinn was monitoring his chronometer closely, glancing back and forth between it and the console.

"Run if you feel the need," Sanguis said, not taking her focus off her work.

"Nuh uh. Nope." Vette took a seat on some equipment nearby. "Doubt I'd make it anyway."

"Thirty seconds," Quinn said, not moving either.

Vette gave him an exasperated glance. "I don't think a countdown is really necessary here," she said. "By the way, y'know, just in case - anyone have any last words?" She looked at him pointedly.

Uncertainty flickered across his face for a few moments, but "Twenty seconds" was all he said in the end.

Fifteen seconds. Ten.

Sanguis stepped away from the console.

Five.

Vette couldn't help it - she reached out and took one of Sanguis' hands. The Sith squeezed back reassuringly.

Two.

One.

Zero.

Nothing. Vette wasn't the only one who let out a sigh of relief.

"Now to find Minst," Sanguis said, quite unconcerned, and they headed for the vault. Its blast door was solid, but no match for a lightsaber. When Sanguis finally peeled the door back from where she'd cut it in two, they found a human and another Rodian waiting inside. This Rodian was dressed in a private's uniform. The human looked terrified; the Rodian stared the Sith down without flinching - General Minst at last.

"I suppose this means my imposter turned tail. Stupid of me to entrust a grunt. I should have sacrificed my advisor here."

The advisor didn't look at _all_ pleased to hear that. "You must be a joy to work for," Vette muttered.

"True patriots are ready to die for their leader. In any case, now that the project data has been deleted, the Empire can't duplicate Project Siantide." His face assumed the Rodian equivalent of a smug expression. "All your effort has been a waste. Siantide is out of your reach. Soon, our blasters will deliver like a turbo laser. Our starships will fly circles around yours in combat. Do what you will with me, Sith."

"Very well," Sanguis said. "I will do this." She struck him a sharp blow across the head with one saber hilt; he went down like a rock. "I think, perhaps, the Empire can convince you to recreate your work for us."

By the time Moff Hurdenn's extraction team arrived for the general, it was well past sunset. Pierce's last communication stated that he and his men had followed Durant's division to ground before holing up outside for the night, keeping watch. He'd sent coordinates. After a meal and a few hours' sleep back at base, Baras' team headed out to meet him.


	41. VII 4 Closing In

Durant was holed up in an extensive below-ground bunker. The entrance was a little off the beaten trail - good for avoiding the Republic, bad for avoiding the local wildlife. Vette made sure to keep a special eye out for anything that looked "rakghoul-y."

The animals here, they found, were a mixed bunch - some wary, some indifferent, some hostile, some curious. A nexu cub followed them part of the way; Vette was tempted to play with it, but Quinn graphically illustrated what the mother might do to her if she got too close. She decided to let the little thing be. The fact that anything had survived the onslaught once unleashed against this planet was a miracle, but the animals actually seemed to be thriving, more or less, and there was plant life everywhere. Taris had its own strange, wild beauty; maybe the Republic wasn't so crazy for trying to reclaim it.

Pierce and his men were waiting not far from their destination. "They're inside," the lieutenant said, looking only slightly worse for wear after a night in the open. "My boys checked around, couldn't find any other way out. Got at least a hundred men in there. Need us to back you up?"

The Sith thought this over for a moment. "Do you have enough men to form a rear guard?"

"You bet."

"Follow us in, then. Secure what we clear."

"Got it. We'll be right behind you." Pierce gave a casual salute and went back to join his unit.

The Republic general was well-prepared. His base had a slew of electronic defenses, enough to slow their progress considerably. Vette was kept busy slicing the various terminals while Sanguis and Quinn dealt with the defenders. It was hard work, but they moved steadily forward. Unfortunately, there was still no guarantee that Durant was actually inside. His men certainly _fought_ as if he were.

At the end of a long passageway they finally came to a large room where a dozen or so troopers had dug in for a last stand. Durant himself called out to them over the barricade. Despite his position, he sounded oddly confident. "Here I am, Sith. We delayed you long enough to achieve success. We've stabilized the Siantide cells. Now the Republic has a new power source that gives us the advantage in this war; General Frellka and General Minst's sacrifices won't be in vain."

"General Minst's sacrifice?" Sanguis laughed scornfully. "At this very moment, Minst is telling us everything he knows about your precious project."

Durant shook his head. "Minst and I have served the Republic together most of our lives. He deserves better. I ache to think of the horrors my fellow is facing at the hands of the Empire." The general held his weapon up above the level of the barricade. "This blaster is the prototype, powered by the smallest Siantide battery. You're about to see just how lethal it is. Everyone, attack!"

They quickly learned that Durant wasn't kidding about the blaster. It had the firing rate of a pistol and packed the punch of a rifle. Vette and Quinn were sent scrambling, trying to find some cover that couldn't be penetrated by the Siantide blasts. Sanguis managed to deflect the few rounds aimed at her as she tore through the general's men. They were a determined bunch - not one of them went down easy.

Durant, too, didn't go down easy, but he went down at last. "You will not defeat General... Faraire..." he gasped, looking up at Sanguis as she stood over him. "You're in for... a surprise... For... the... Repub..."

He fell silent. Sanguis picked up his blaster and examined it curiously, then passed it to Quinn. "So - only one remains." She moved toward the passageway leading back the way they'd come. "Darth Baras should be pleased. And it seems your doubts about Lieutenant Pierce were unfounded, Captain."

"It does seem that way." Quinn sounded less than convinced.

Sanguis tilted her head at him. "What is it, Captain? Why such reservations?"

He flailed around for an explanation before settling on the obvious. "I simply find him disrespectful and unprofessional, my lord."

"True, but he is special forces. Some leeway is traditionally allowed."

"Yes, my lord." He knew that. Of course he knew that. Why did he need her to remind him of it?

Vette was rolling her eyes again. Sanguis glanced between her two companions and sighed in exasperation. For Quinn, that sigh was worse than a reprimand. It hurt - both his pride and his heart.

"We have one man left," the Sith said, turning on her heel, "and he will be desperate. But before this week is out, his life and his secrets _will_ be the Empire's."


	42. VII 5 Breaking Barriers

General Faraire was desperate indeed. The Republic had one major military stronghold on Taris: Olaris Base. When Sanguis and her team reported in, they learned that virtually every Republic soldier across the planet had been recalled there. The Empire immediately began its own preparations; Darth Baras wasn't the only Sith who wanted into that base, and the military jumped at the chance of driving out the Republic once and for all. It was shaping up to be all-out war - a taste of things to come, if Darth Vengean had his way.

The Crater Command Base became the center of Imperial operations. Baras' team moved there immediately and settled in. Quinn should have been in his element, but his thoughts were hazy and refused to be properly directed; as things quieted down for the night, he sat in the command center, surrounded by datapads, determined to get himself up to speed before the strategy sessions next day, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He found himself simply staring at the screens miserably.

The kicker was when Pierce walked in to drop off some reports from Moff Hurdenn. The lieutenant did a double-take when he saw the captain sitting in a corner. "What're you up to?" he wondered aloud.

"I should think it was obvious," Quinn said curtly.

Pierce wandered over and glanced at some of the displays. "Why go over all this? You'll just do it again in the morning, with everyone else."

"Best to be well-prepared."

Pierce looked at the chronometer on a nearby console and shook his head. "Yeah? Maybe that works for you. Keep on grinding. You'll end up ground to dust someday." He tossed the datapad he was carrying on the desk. "Me? I know the difference between 'on duty' and 'off.' And as of right now, it's 'off.' So I got better places to be - and better people to be with."

He vanished through the doorway and Quinn stared after him for a long time. He wanted to tell himself that Pierce was a fool, but... that clearly wasn't the case. The man knew his job and did it extremely well. Whatever was wrong here had nothing to do with the lieutenant. Reluctantly, Quinn confronted the realization that had been dawning on him all day. _He_ was wrong. _He_ was the problem.

In plain terms, he had failed.

He couldn't concentrate. His judgement was suspect. In spite of his best efforts, he was no longer an asset - he was a liability.

He slowly got up from the desk. He knew what he had to do.

He was half afraid that he'd find Pierce there, but when he entered Sanguis' quarters she was alone, still in her mask and armor, sitting at a small table and going over a datapad collection of her own. She turned the mask toward him as he came in. "Yes, Captain?"

No point in beating around the bush. He took a deep breath. "My lord. Thank you for your attention. I must officially request to be reassigned." It came out as more of a demand than a request, but that couldn't be helped.

No response. The mask remained pointed in his direction.

He continued, forcing the words out. "I am compromised. Thoughts of you continue to... distract me. My feelings affect my ability to concentrate. I cannot, in good conscience, continue to serve. A transfer is all I ask - tomorrow, if possible."

No response. Just the blank face pointed toward him. He suddenly realized how much he hated that mask. Was she angry? Disappointed? Indifferent? It was impossible to say; she may as well have been a statue. The silence stretched out between them, growing more and more unbearable.

"If you insist on reassignment, it will be a shame, Captain, but I'll grant it." Her voice was as emotionless as the mask. No argument, no reproaches - no other reaction to his abandonment at all. He suddenly felt a spark of anger; no more hiding behind that blasted, faceless thing! He _was_ going to see her one last time, even if she killed him for it. Amazed at his own boldness, he took two steps forward and tore the mask from her face.

She was crying.

He stared at the tears on her cheeks, frozen in place. She gently retrieved the mask from his hands. "Go," she said, her voice still studied and even. "Don't make this any harder for us both."

He kept staring. And staring. And... by the stars, what was _WRONG_ with him? He'd faced life's greatest terrors head-on - pain, failure, defeat, disgrace, death - and suddenly, under one woman's gaze, he'd let himself turn coward. He was an _IDIOT_.

"I'm an idiot," he said. She gave him a wondering look. He was starting to feel better already. "I've been too rigid, too inflexible. I won't suppress my feelings and desires any longer." He took her arms and lifted her to her feet, drawing her close. She was completely dumbfounded. "Remarkable," he said. "I don't feel conflicted in the least, now." He kissed her. He'd spent months trying to forget what her lips felt like against his; now he reveled in it.

No more running. No more holding back.

When he finally pulled away, she was laughing and breathless. "Just to be perfectly clear, does this mean I can start flirting with you again, Quinn?"

" _Please_. I've missed it."


	43. VII 6 Chaos and Harmony

Vette was full of nervous energy the next morning. This was going to be big, bigger than anything she'd ever been part of. Sith, troopers, Mandos, mercenaries - including the latest Champion of the Great Hunt herself - were already gathering, ready to see this through to its end. Powerful people. Famous names. Death and glory drew them in and drove them on.

As she wandered through the camp, she passed Quinn pouring over the latest surveillance photos, and, since she was in a good mood, gave him a polite nod of acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Vette."

She stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned. "What did you say?"

He glanced up, puzzled. "I said 'Good morning.'"

"No. After that." She put a hand on her hip and tried to absorb this. "You called me 'Vette.'"

"That IS your name. Don't tell me you've forgotten it."

"I... I KNOW it's... UGH! I know my name, idiot!" She glared. He glared back. "Right. That's better." She turned and walked off, relieved - this was no time for Quinn to start losing his mind.

Scout reports began coming in thick and fast. The Republic was readying every weapon at its disposal - massive wardroids, trained attack beasts, mines, traps, anti-stealth fields, plenty of air support, and, of course, Jedi. On the Imperial side, war conferences were crowded with Darths, Moffs and Mandalorians, all eager to measure themselves against these foes. Baras himself participated via holo in the first round of planning, signing off only after he was sure that his objective wouldn't be overlooked. One significant difficulty stood in the way of that objective: they had no idea where General Faraire was. Somewhere in Olaris, yes, but the installation was huge, and it was about to be turned upside down.

In the end, there was no help for it. They simply had to go in and see what they could find.

When the next day dawned, the battle for Taris began.

Sanguis, not surprisingly, was in the vanguard of the Imperial forces, along with several other Sith Lords and apprentices. Vette and Quinn were temporarily placed with Pierce's unit; their job was to track down Faraire's elusive base of operations. It was no easy task, but the black ops men were up to it. After a tip from Intelligence they zeroed in on the northwest corner of the base - luckily, an area somewhat removed from the heaviest fighting. A quick call to Sanguis had her start in their direction; by the time she arrived, they were confident they'd found what they were looking for. Pierce's men set up a perimeter around the compound while Sanguis and company headed inside.

Vette immediately noticed more than a few booby traps waiting for them, but she was an experienced treasure hunter and disarmed them with practiced ease. It seemed their quarry had escaped them, though. The building was deserted. Eventually they discovered one peculiar room; there was a narrow gallery about five feet above them which ran completely around the perimeter, accessed by ramps. They were moving forward to investigate when a door across from them opened. Out stepped a man in a Republic general's uniform, along with the biggest wardroid any of them had ever seen - a monstrous, three-legged thing with so much armor plating that it looked built to withstand orbital bombardment.

"Nice entrance," Vette muttered.

Sanguis faced the man across the room. "Faraire. It's time for you to join the rest of the War Trust."

The general seemed entirely unconcerned. "Quite the contrary. After you took down my fellows, I knew my only chance was to delay you. And my gambit has paid off. I bought enough time for my technicians to solve how to stabilize Siantide cells of any kind. The future is upon us, Sith, and you have the privilege of bearing witness. Droid, full assault!"

The thing attacked, and at the same time, Faraire vanished through another door. Sanguis flew at it with her lightsabers ready. She didn't make much of a dent, but in time, she would've gotten through. She didn't get that time. The droid immediately launched a salvo from its Siantide cannons - at Vette.

There was nowhere to hide. Vette dodged and scrambled and managed to avoid the bolts that Sanguis couldn't deflect. Quick as lightning, the droid fired another salvo, this time at Quinn some distance away. Again, a near miss. The droid kept up this tactic mercilessly, focusing on whatever target Sanguis wasn't guarding. Vette tried activating her stealth generator, but it was no good - the droid's advanced scanners picked her up almost immediately.

Before long the walls were marked with massive craters where the stray blasts hit. It was clear that if even one of those bolts caught Sanguis' companions, there would be nothing left of them. In the short term, at least, there was one way to be safe - Quinn snagged Vette by the arm and kept her near enough that Sanguis could protect them both at once. Now it was a stalemate, and Faraire was getting further away every second.

Vette took a good look at the droid while she had the chance. There were definitely gaps in that armor plating, but they were underneath, where the legs joined the main body. She had a few small sticks of detonite that would _just_ fit into those gaps if she could reach them, but how, without being turned into tiny pieces of ex-Twi'lek? She looked at Quinn in desperation. "Hey, genius! Get me underneath that thing somehow!"

He looked at her, at the droid, at Sanguis, at one of the ramps leading up to the gallery. Just like that, he had a plan. "You'll have twelve seconds," he told her under his breath. "Use your generator." With that, he took off for the nearest ramp at a dead sprint.

Sanguis' face whipped toward him, but he immediately called out, telling her not to follow. She didn't. Quinn went up the ramp, the droid tracking him with murderous intent. If his calculations were correct, the droid would take five seconds to recalculate its targeting parameters, three seconds to power up its guns, and then fire. There was nowhere to hide in the narrow gallery. He was unprotected. An easy, tempting target.

The droid swivelled. Paused. Vette vanished. And just as the droid started to fire, _Quinn_ vanished. The droid all but demolished the gallery where he had been, then ten feet more of the gallery on either side.

He wasn't there.

As a matter of fact, he'd ducked and rolled off the platform onto the ramp four feet below, still stealthed, the blasts passing just over his head.

And Vette was beneath it now, detonite in each hand. Before the thing could quite figure out what to do next, she'd lit the charges and was heading for shelter behind the Sith. The explosives did their job - the crippled machine slumped over and Sanguis finished it off easily.

Fifteen seconds later, Faraire returned. At gunpoint. Pierce and his men had been waiting outside.

"I can't believe it," the general said, surveying the wreckage before him. "All this work, all this death, for naught." His shoulders slumped wearily; it had already been a long day. "I surrender. I expect to be afforded the treatment promised to prisoners in the Treaty of Coruscant."

"You will be treated however Darth Baras wishes," Sanguis retorted. "Excellent work, Lieutenant. Escort the general back to Imperial territory and see him placed into custody."

He nodded. "Will do. Hope we can join the fighting afterwards."

"By all means," she said. "Our task is complete, but the day isn't won yet."

Pierce's men withdrew as quickly and quietly as they'd come. Once they were gone, Sanguis lifted a hand and took off her mask. To Vette's complete astonishment, the Sith then took Quinn's collar in her other hand, pulled him close and kissed him. Hard.

"Wow. Okay." Vette couldn't help grinning at the captain's very flushed, but very pleased, face. "If you two are done, I think there's a planet still in need of some conquering."

* * *

After two days of fighting, Olaris Base succumbed to the Empire. The conquerors moved in immediately. High ranking-officials claimed most of the buildings that remained intact; Baras' team was temporarily assigned to living quarters in what had once been the base cantina, much to Vette's delight. She began going through the debris, hoping to find some rare vintages still intact. Sanguis and Quinn settled in upstairs, then wandered over to one of the large bay windows that overlooked the base, providing a good view of the clean-up efforts still in progress.

Quinn couldn't help wondering if this was all a dream. There he stood, his lover at his side, gazing out over the planet they had claimed for their Empire. It was something out of the most ancient histories; no, more than that, something out of legend. Reality tried to intrude - there'd been a _lot_ of other people involved, and Taris wasn't much of a prize - but he pushed those thoughts away. He was happy. He hadn't felt so good since... since that last night on Balmorra. How long, long ago it seemed now.

Sanguis stirred beside him. "Wait here," she said. "I have something for you." She vanished into the sleeping area for a few minutes, then returned, carrying some small thing. She took his right hand in her own and studied it before slipping something cool onto one of his fingers. A ring. A very ornate ring which, though well-polished, was obviously old and worn. "This once belonged to a friend - one of the overseers at the Academy, the man who taught me after mother was gone. I... had to kill him. Baras' orders." Sanguis traced a finger over the carved surface. "I offered it to his daughter, but she would not be reconciled. His house is gone now... like so many others..." She trailed off. After a moment, she took Quinn's hand in both of her own and looked up at him. "You are not Sith, but I do not think he would grudge me this gift."

Quinn's throat was strangely tight. "You do me great honor," he managed at last. She let go of his hand and kissed him lightly. "There is a message from Jaesa I should respond to before we turn in. I've been putting it off too long."

"You are very kind to her, my lord," he said.

"Not at all. It is as Vette said - I have an obligation." She smiled and left the room.

Quinn watched her go, letting the dream continue just a little longer, but then shook himself back to his senses. He had work to do. It was going to be more difficult, now, to conceal that he was sending Darth Baras weekly reports on Sanguis' progress, but their master had insisted on secrecy, and Quinn considered it his duty to obey. He was determined to serve them both well; they deserved everything he could give.

He touched the ring on his finger proudly. The days ahead were brighter than they'd ever been.


	44. v Ambush?

Republic fighters swarmed around Darth Vengean's flagship like Killiks from an overturned hive. The dreadnaught was crippled, smoke billowing from several points along its hull, but obviously still operational; its running lights shone blue and bright against the dull, yellow-orange planet behind it. Quinn guided their ship through the maze of crossfire, while Vette, on the guns, gleefully picked off anything that threatened to stop them. Sanguis paced slowly, concentrating on things invisible.

An open docking bay was their destination - presumably, the same bay where their target had landed a few hours earlier. Vette mowed down a number of Republic boarders as they banked in for a landing, but there were still plenty more for Sanguis when she leapt from her ship's airlock, not bothering to wait for the ramp. The Imperial defenders were heavily outnumbered, but reinforcements had arrived - only three reinforcements, true, but they were plenty.

Sanguis' team fought their way toward the bridge. Their master's intel had Admiral Monk himself leading the strike team, and Baras had made it very clear that the Admiral must pay. When they arrived, however, the only Republic presence on the bridge was a few wardroids, and Moff Masken and his crew were virtually unscathed. Sanguis approached them quickly.

"Moff, Darth Baras sent me. I've liberated your ship. Where is Admiral Monk?"

"Well, well... come to inspect the scene of the crime, eh?" The sarcasm in his voice was palpable. "Admiral Monk and his top men jettisoned down to Quesh. I'm so sorry you missed him. Are you here to deliver his reward? Offer congratulations?"

Baras' trio could hardly believe their ears. Vette finally spoke for them all. "Uh, you're welcome? What's going on?"

The Moff continued to fume. "This was a secret attack, yet I come out of hyperdrive to find the Republic's most decorated admiral laying in wait. Admiral Monk had my force field and docking codes - this stinks of a setup."

"You have a leak, clearly." The Lord sounded baffled at the man's rage.

"Oh no. Your master's master is Darth Vengean. Baras manipulated him into this attack in order to ruin him." Masken was almost screaming now. "I've had a bellyful of Sith in-fighting always undermining Imperial operations! It's why we have yet to crush the Republic outright!"

Sanguis actually backed off a step, trying her best to placate the man. "You are mistaken, Moff, I assure you. An agent of the Republic is responsible for this, and my master will see that agent punished. But I cannot stay - I must find Admiral Monk before he escapes us." She moved to leave the bridge.

Masken shook a fist at her. "Don't you turn your back on me! You're going to answer for this! Men, kill the Sith! Darth Vengean will reward us!"

What followed could barely be called a fight. Masken and several of his men drew their blasters. Sanguis, half-turning, put out a hand toward them. They flew backwards against the bulkhead. Hard.

"See that they're given medical attention," Sanguis told the uninvolved crewmembers looking on in shock. Then she walked away. She didn't say anything else until they were back in the hangar bay.

"Why would he do such a thing?" she asked softly, not appearing to address anyone in particular.

"His actions were inexcusable, my lord. He is a disgrace to his rank and station." Quinn was fuming in his own quiet way.

"I gotta admit, for a Moff, he was kind of an idiot. But he's having a bad day - cut the guy some slack."

Sanguis didn't seem to hear them.


	45. VIII 1 War Games

**VIII: QUESH**

It was a world of poison. Most lifeforms couldn't exist on its surface without respirators or special injections. But even poison has its uses - from the toxic atmosphere and deadly lakes came the most sophisticated adrenals in the galaxy. The Republic, the Empire and the Hutts were all here, processing the planet's venom into strength for some and wealth for others.

Imperial forces on the ground had tracked Admiral Monk's descent through the hazy skies. When they searched the area where he'd reportedly touched down, Baras' team found several abandoned pods scattered across the withered landscape near a Republic chemical refinery, just one of hundreds on Quesh. Since unprotected travel across the surface was hazardous at best, the refinery seemed the most logical place to look for their escaped admiral.

And he was there. He wasn't even trying to hide. Monk, along with a few of his senior officers, just seemed to be... waiting.

When Sanguis walked onto the factory floor with her companions, the admiral approached her fearlessly. "What does Baras think he's doing, sending you here after me?" he said, both furious and bewildered. "Is he trying to make it look good, give himself an alibi? Because you can tell him 'mission accomplished.' Almost all my men are dead. You've done a great job making this look legit. Now back off!"

For the second time that day, they were all staring at the man in front of them in disbelief. "You are in league with my master," the Sith said at last.

"Aren't you smart? Yes, of course, idiot. We all defected over a decade ago and have been working for Baras since." He looked at the three of them, frowning. "Wait. You - you honestly didn't know? He didn't tell you we were following his command?"

"No. He did not." Sanguis sounded confused as well, and a little hurt.

"Weren't you on that ship? Didn't you wonder - even a little?" Admiral Monk was getting less angry and more frustrated, but Sanguis regained her detachment quickly.

"I don't question my master's orders."

"You should _start_." The admiral began pacing, speaking as much to himself as the Sith. "This is foolish. We've been loyal to him; our covers are intact. Why would he destroy something so valuable?"

"I have no answers for you. I only know that this is an important step in my master's plans."

Monk turned on her. "He can't think we're going to take this lying down," he said, jabbing a finger at Sanguis. "Men, our master has decided we're expendable! Let's prove otherwise!"

The admiral and his men were excellent officers, but not front-line combatants. They posed little more challenge than Moff Masken had a few hours ago. This time, Sanguis did not hold back; she had her orders.

As the admiral lay on the floor, his life ebbing away, he looked up at his executioner with an expression of resignation. "I pity you, his blind, obedient lap dog. No one's safe... with Baras. Not even you."

Sanguis shook her head. "I am his right hand. I am faithful. My master knows he need not fear me."

Monk chuckled softly. "Fool. What makes you so... special..."

* * *

When they returned to the Imperial Garrison with the news that Admiral Monk was dead and his attack on Vengean's flagship avenged, the place virtually erupted. While Lord Sanguis retired to have a long, private conference with her master, her companions did their best to field questions and congratulations from base officials. Everyone expected this to be the opening salvo of renewed war with the Republic.

For once, everyone was right.

Vette and Quinn heard it directly from Sanguis once her conference was over. Their masters' purposes had been fulfilled. The Treaty of Coruscant was broken. But, in contrast with the celebratory mood outside, Sanguis was quiet and distracted. She mentioned that they were being sent to Hoth, then said little more until they were actually on the shuttle pad preparing to board their transport back to the orbital station. She turned there and looked back toward the yellow-orange horizon, as if she'd heard someone call her name.

"My lord?" Quinn was just behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"I... don't know." She tilted her head as if trying to catch whispers on the wind. "Something yet awaits us here. But not today."


	46. IX 1 Frozen Assets

**IX: HOTH**

Hoth was in the far Outer Rim - almost a week away. When Sanguis' mood failed to improve after the first day, Vette decided to _make_ it improve, one way or another. Sulky Sith were never a good thing. She tried enlisting Quinn's help, but the captain was still rather inexperienced in the relationship department, so most of his suggestions boiled down to "We should do our jobs and leave her alone until she comes out of it." Vette gave up on him. He did have some success, though, if Vette walking into the meditation chamber one morning to find Sanguis kissing him passionately was any indication. Vette managed to leave before they saw her, with a big grin on her face and a mental note to knock from now on.

Vette's approach was less... physical. First she tried gossiping about Tivva's boyfriend, who had turned out to be no less than an Imperial Moff. However, speculating on the personal lives of high-ranking military officials wasn't something her companions took kindly to, so she dropped that. Sanguis did, at least, seem pleased to hear that Tivva was happy and doing well for herself.

The next topic Vette tried was Jaesa Willsaam and her experiences so far at the Academy - esoteric studies, weird trials pitting her against hostile acolytes, strange Purebloods snooping around. That worked a little better; Sanguis stopped training long enough to share some of her own Academy stories from the pre-Vette days. Then they realized that Quinn had no idea of how the Sith and the Twi'lek had met, so, of course, he had to be filled in, with much embellishment on Vette's part.

By the third day, everything was back to normal. Vette even managed to pry some stories out of Quinn - a minor miracle - including the truth behind the infamous Battle of Druckenwell. Apparently, Quinn had disobeyed the orders of a superior in order to save the day and was promptly court-martialed for it. Vette had to - grudgingly - admit that she was impressed.

At the end of the fourth day, they finally docked with the orbital station. There was a planetary briefing from Baras waiting for them when they dropped out of hyperspace. It could be summed up in three words: cold, cold, COLD. Cold enough to cripple both personnel and their equipment - including comms. Vette and Quinn looked less than enthusiastic about all this.

"Ugh. Here - see?" Vette held out her hands. "I'm already a very nice shade of blue. Why mess with perfection?"

Quinn was busy making up a list of supplies on a datapad. "It's even worse than I heard," he grumbled. "Back in the day, I managed to escape assignment here. It chills my bones just to be in orbit above this frigid planet."

" _You're_ lucky. You've got someone to keep you warm," Vette said, giving Sanguis a wink before heading off toward the comm station. "I'm gonna let Tivva and Jaesa know we might be out of touch for awhile. You two go on ahead!"

"I -" Quinn began, but the Twi'lek was gone. He sighed. "She takes nothing seriously," he muttered to himself, going back to his list.

Vette's suggestion had apparently given Sanguis an idea, though. She ran a light hand along Quinn's shoulder, then leaned close to whisper something in his ear. His eyes went wide and he looked at her with a mixture of embarrassment and wonder. "You noticed."

"Assume I notice everything." She had yet to put her mask on, so he could see that her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"But... my lord, you can't be serious. The heating systems are unreliable. Our quarters may be freezing."

"Then you'll have to keep _me_ warm, won't you?" She turned for the airlock. "Shall we go? This Jedi won't track himself down."

He followed her, his embarrassment slowly giving way to anticipation. And curiosity. "But where did you...?"

"For a Hutt, Tivva's employer was remarkably generous." That was all the answer he ever got.


	47. IX 2 Search and Rescue

They'd been told to contact a Commander Lanklyn, but when they entered his office in the Dorn Base command center, they found only a worried-looking ensign who hurried up to them immediately and came to attention. "My lord, I am Ensign Slinte, Commander Lanklyn's second-in-command. You've arrived sooner than expected."

"At ease, ensign," Sanguis said. The junior officer's stiff posture relaxed a little, but he looked no less worried. "Where is the commander?"

"He's in the field, tracking Jedi Knight Xerender, but has failed to report in. His tracer beacon hasn't moved for quite some time." Slinte sounded very thankful that he was no longer the only one dealing with this situation.

"You think him dead, then?"

"I don't know. The commander is always punctual." Slinte's shoulders slumped. "This planet is a pitfall of hazards. There's a massive Republic presence, and all manner of power-hungry alien pirates. Our forces are stretched thin. A rescue party for Commander Lanklyn would take several days to put together." He looked at the Sith with a sort of desperate hope in his eyes.

"Just tell me where to go," Sanguis said, as confident as ever. The ensign sighed with relief and got out his datapad quickly.

"Here is the location indicated by the tracer beacon." He hesitated a moment. "It's in hostile territory. There are rumors of a heavily defended pirate stronghold in that sector. It will be hard to get in."

The Sith wasn't put off one bit. "We will get in, nevertheless. Do you have any supplies ready for us?"

"Yes, my lord. Right here," Slinte said, leading them to an adjacent room. Quinn and Vette soon found themselves bundled up in cold weather gear until they felt twice their original size. There were heat packs for their blasters as well, which only made handling them even more unwieldy. Sanguis, on the other hand, absolutely refused to do more than exchange her cloak for a thermal coat.

Fortunately, the weather was relatively calm at the moment - even a Sith would have trouble driving a speeder through one of Hoth's frequent snowstorms. Slinte saw them off at the base entrance, still worried, but noticeably less so.

"I hope you are successful, my lord. The pirates hate the Empire. If Commander Lanklyn has fallen into their clutches... I hate to think what's happened."

"Don't worry, kid," Vette said, still struggling to get her lekku into gear clearly not designed for Twi'leks, "we've pulled people out of worse messes. Alive, even." She gave the ensign a cheery wave as they moved off, which he actually returned, though a little half-heartedly.

They sped out across the blindingly white landscape with a clear, blue sky above them. Hoth was a strange mirror-image of Tatooine: large expanses of pure nothing, interrupted here and there by icy cliffs or cut deep by jagged canyons. They followed a rough track through the snow - apparently made by beasts of some kind - as long as it held in their general direction, but eventually they had to turn off into the untraveled wastes, following the small blip that was the potentially ex-commander. At long last, evidence of habitation ahead told them it was probably time to abandon the speeder; Sanguis and Quinn concealed it as best they could while Vette scouted ahead.

"Yup, pirates," she said, crunching back across the snow. "Funny place for a Jedi to be headed."

"It is indeed." Sanguis surveyed their camouflage job critically, then turned to Vette. "Do you have any knowledge of this group?"

"Me? Nah. They're probably White Maw, but really, one group of pirates is the same as another. And normally they don't like Jedi any more than Sith." Vette kicked some snow over an exposed bit of tail fin. "I'm betting this Xerender guy either bribed 'em or used his weird Jedi powers. Or both."

"They don't seem amenable to negotiation, I take it," Sanguis said.

"Uh... if that means they'd prefer to turn us into lunch for their little pets, then yeah. Definitely."

"The hard way it is, then."

Trying to fire blasters with multiple layers of padding on turned out to be a frustrating experience. It didn't help that the blasters would freeze up occasionally, followed by a half minute of cursing until the heat pack did its job. Sanguis had to do most of the work while they were still out in the open; once they reached the compound where Lanklyn's signal appeared to originate, it got warmer, and the pistoleers had more or less adapted to their extra encumbrance. The "little pets" - fast, vicious felines with a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth - proved to be more of a problem than their handlers. Sanguis focused on keeping them off her companions while Vette and Quinn dealt with the pirates.

Eventually they came to some sort of holding area. Besides the pirates and their beasts, there were a number of sealed cells and a rundown-looking console. Most of the cells were empty, but in the last one, half-alive, they found Commander Lanklyn. Quinn gave him some basic first aid while he did his best to report through chattering teeth.

"I c-can hardly believe it's you, my lord... I h-h-heard the sounds of battle outside and g-grew hopeful. Sorry for this t-t-trouble."

"No trouble, commander. How did you come to be captured?" Sanguis asked. "Was it the Jedi?"

"Indirectly. Xerender is a c-crafty adversary." Lanklyn pulled the thermal blanket tightly around himself with numb hands. "I thought I was following him and his m-men, when I found myself led into a pirate ambush. He's working with the Republic's elite Talz commandos - unmatched trackers, highly c-c-cunning. I did manage to hear the Talz negotiating some kind of arrangement; it seems they're looking to buy something from the pirates."

That caught Sanguis' interest. "A weapon? The Jedi is apparently searching for one which the Republic lost."

"I don't know, my lord." Lanklyn sounded stronger now, but also more discouraged. "I only know it wasn't here. They sent the Talz on somewhere else. I'm sorry, but this means that I have no concrete leads."

"It is more than we had," Sanguis said. "Rest yourself while we search this place."

Lacking any better options, they turned to the console. Vette managed to bring up the pirates' records after a few minutes - apparently the White Maw was better at committing theft than protecting against it. "I think I got something. There's a sort of central exchange for the Hothian black market out in a... glacial fissure?" She groaned. "Of course. Ugh. Well, I'll bet that's where they're headed. Nothing much else here unless you're interested in pirates bragging about their kills, or their blasters, or their... um... other things."

Sanguis held up a hand in protest. "No, thank you, Vette. Let's get the commander back to what passes for civilization."


	48. IX 3 Failure's Price

Getting to the fissure proved to be an adventure in itself. The Empire had a good number of outposts set up on the planet, but getting from each one to the next was tricky, thanks mostly to snowstorms, equipment malfunctions, hostile forces on the road and _no road at all_ in spots. Fortunately, they knew the Republic must be facing the same obstacles. Lanklyn and Slinte did their best to speed things along; they even closed up shop at Dorn Base in order to accompany Baras' team to Thesh Outpost, the nearest jumping off point for the fissure.

Once the weather cleared, the trio found another long speeder trip awaiting them, though this time, far off in the distance, there was a landmark to aim for: a craggy peak around which the fissure reportedly ran. This turned out to be true. What no one had mentioned, however, was that the entire place was part of a _VOLCANO_. They stood on the edge of one of the steep descents into the cleft valley and watched smoke and steam rise from rocky, red-hot mounds piercing the fissure's floor.

"Huh," Vette said at last. "I guess it makes sense, in a way. Where else are you gonna stay warm on an iceball like this?"

Quinn was looking dubiously at the active vents. "It seems that eruptions are rare, my lord, but if we feel a groundquake, I recommend evacuating the area immediately."

"Noted." Sanguis started off down the slope. "But if pirates and Jedi do not shrink away, neither shall I."

There were small bands of shady-looking characters gathered around the various mounds, but for the most part, they ignored the trio passing through. It seemed to be neutral territory - a place to warm up and do business without the risk of getting caught in crossfire. There were ice caves here and there, possibly the remnants of old lava tubes, and the largest and busiest one was their destination. Once inside they found themselves moving through oddest, most unsavory collection of undesirables the Imperials had ever seen. Vette, of course, seemed perfectly at home, and threaded her way through the crowd of tough customers with ease. Soon she pointed out a cluster of huge, white-furred aliens in a corner - Talz. There seemed to be an argument going on with a sleazy-looking Advozse who wasn't the least bit intimidated by the size difference.

"Hey, what you _expected_ isn't my problem. Take it or leave it."

This statement was met with angry responses from the Talz in a language the Imperials didn't understand. Fortunately for them, Vette managed to pick up enough to have an idea of what was going on. "Leave this to me," she said in an undertone before sauntering up to the group.

"Sounds like your buyers are backing out on you," she said, leaning against a crate. "Good thing I came along - I've got some clients willing to help you cut your losses."

Angry Talz-speak was immediately directed Vette's way, but she'd definitely caught the interest of the broker. "Oh, yeah?" He glanced over her shoulder at her companions. "Didn't know these guys had competition. Interesting."

"Competition with deep pockets," Vette said, "and believe me, _we_ appreciate how hard independent businessmen have to work around here."

"No kidding." The broker shot the Talz a dark glance. "Some people - you offer 'em a hand, they expect miracles. We got our own worries." More angry Talz-speak at the both of them. The Advozse waved his hand dismissively. "You got no pull here, and I don't care how bad you need it. Pay our price or get out." He turned back to Vette. "You got the creds?"

"Sure do." She lowered her voice. "We'll even pay extra if you keep stalling these idiots for us."

He glanced back and forth between the Talz and the Sith standing quietly a few feet away. "Hmmm. A double payout sounds awfully good."

"Plus a little extra on top, just for you?"

"Done." He started tapping on a datapad. Vette tossed a brief look over her shoulder at Sanguis, who nodded just as briefly to Quinn. In less than a minute, they had coordinates, despite further vocal protests from the Talz. Baras' team walked off cheerfully with their prize while "negotiations" continued.

"How much of what those creatures said did you understand?" Sanguis asked as they made their way back to the speeder.

"Bits and pieces. They did mention a weapon, but mostly they were after some crashed starship. They thought the guy could lead 'em right to it."

"Hardly," Quinn put in, going over the data. "These coordinates cover an area of almost fifteen square kilometers."

"Yeah. Not quite what they'd hoped for. They also said something I think was a name - Wyellett. Ring any bells?"

"Indeed it does. He was a notorious Jedi Master killed in the last war." Sanguis sounded intrigued.

"Killed, huh?" Vette shrugged. "Maybe it's not important."

"Perhaps not. In any case, we have a great deal of area to cover, and if Xerender was unaware of our involvement before, he certainly knows about it now."

Sanguis was more right than she realized. When they returned to Thesh Outpost they found Lanklyn and Slinte on holo with Darth Baras, and, at the same time, with the Jedi Knight himself. Xerender was an uninvited guest and Baras. Was. FURIOUS.

"Get this Jedi off my holo, Lanklyn," he snarled. "Now!"

"I - I can't. Xerender has overridden all my controls!" The commander was punching away furiously at the console while Slinte did his best to assist.

The Jedi managed to be calm and smug at the same time. "As you can see, Baras, I control this planet. I've tapped your communications and can anticipate your every move. As Commander Lanklyn knows first-hand, the Talz keep me one step ahead of even you."

"Then I will keep one step ahead of them," Sanguis interrupted, moving within viewing range. The Jedi turned toward her.

"Ah, the lap dog returns. If your trainer knows what's good for him, he'll muzzle you." His image turned back to Baras. "I'm not here for a reunion. The last time we met, you were left drained and weaponless. This time, you won't be so lucky." He vanished in a blur of static. Baras' image turned, very, very slowly, toward Commander Lanklyn.

"My lord, I - I'm sorry, I - "

Baras' image extended a hand and Lanklyn clutched at his throat. "You have failed me for the last time, Lanklyn," said the Darth, and doom was in his voice. The commander continued to struggle as Baras turned his attention to Slinte. "Ensign Slinte, you are now the coordinator of my dealings on Hoth. Don't screw it up, Commander."

The former ensign came to attention as Lanklyn collapsed on the floor, kicking feebly. "I will not... disappoint you... my lord," he said, trying not to look at the dying man.

"Apprentice, you better have good news for me." Baras clenched his hand into a fist briefly and Lanklyn's body went limp. Vette looked sick; even Quinn was pale. Sanguis, of course, had her mask, and a voice which betrayed nothing.

"The weapon Xerender seeks is in a crashed ship. I have the general location, but there is a large area we must search. The former Jedi Master Wyellett is also involved in some way. Did he die on this planet?"

It was Baras' turn to sound intrigued. "Ah, Wyellett. He was among the Jedi's most powerful Masters. I captured him, but the ship transporting him to me was destroyed in a fierce space battle in this system. Is it possible..." Baras stroked the chin of his mask thoughtfully. "During the war, Xerender was Master Wyellett's Padawan. We battled. Wyellett took my lightsaber and used it from then on. If he is on Hoth, so is my blade." The Darth suddenly seemed quite pleased with the situation. "Send me the coordinates you acquired and I will concentrate. If Xerender's destination _is_ Wyellett's tomb, we now have a way to locate it."

The coordinates were sent, and they settled in to wait. Commander Slinte had his former superior buried quietly and, in fear and sorrow, waited for Baras' next call. Vette and Sanguis developed a sudden desire to be outside the outpost. Fortunately, the weather was still clear, so Sanguis took her practice sessions up onto the flat roof of the base, trying her footing in the ice and snow. Vette split her time between laughing as the Sith skidded about and taking a turn on the ice herself. It was less than an hour before Quinn joined them, carrying some reports, though these were more an excuse than anything. He found the women taking a breather near one of the roof's outward-facing edges. Vette was tossing snowballs in grand arcs through the air, testing her maximum range, while Sanguis simply stared out over the landscape.

"Do you sense something, my lord?" he asked, coming up to the Sith's side.

"Hmm? No. Just admiring the view." It was a rather striking prospect - the white hills of snow, the teal-gray ice formations jutting high into the air and shattering the light into a thousand fragments about them, and above it all the bright blue canopy of sky. Nothing moved except Vette's gracefully soaring snowballs, landing silently far below, and little wisps of snow on the hills stirred by wandering breezes.

"It's hard to believe we were battling a storm yesterday," Quinn said, taking it all in, "and likely will again tomorrow."

"But even in the storms, there was... something," Sanguis said absently. "A serenity beneath." Her companions both looked at her skeptically and she laughed a little. "The Force can bring strange fancies sometimes. You're right - soon there will be storms again. But this moment is calm, and it is ours."

They stood in silence after that. Vette kept lobbing snowballs out, one by one, farther and farther. She didn't want to think about storms or wrecked ships or Sith dealing death with a thought. She just wanted to feel the weight of the snow in her hand and watch it fly where her arm sent it. It was a small thing - such a small thing - but it kept her feet on the ground.

Quinn slowly began to realize that Sanguis was very close to him. When he looked down, her hand, in its crimson gauntlet, seemed to glow against the whiteness of the snow. After a slight hesitation, he took the thick outer glove off his own hand and slipped it into hers, and even through his inner glove, he could feel her familiar warmth. After a few more moments, she tilted her head ever so slightly and let it rest against his shoulder. It was a small thing - such a small thing - but it made him completely, unreasonably happy.


	49. IX 4 Ignorance and Knowledge

"Blast this stupid planet," Vette muttered. She shook her datapad as if that would clear out the static.

"You're not paying attention," Quinn said, looking over his shoulder at her reproachfully.

"Sure I am. Mostly." Vette tossed a token glance out the speeder's window. Still nothing there but snow. She went back to the datapad. "C'mon, you were _almost_ working."

"We're too far from the relays, Vette," Sanguis put in. "Check again when we return."

"Fine." She put it away. "But Tivva wouldn't be trying to get through if it wasn't important."

"Finding the Jedi is _more_ important," Quinn insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't see any ships around here. Maybe the lightsaber got thrown clear."

"Lightsabers are not parted from their masters so easily. In any case, the Jedi is here. And he is..." Sanguis suddenly trailed off. "Odd," she said after a few moments of silence. "No matter. Xerender will not escape us."

After a few more sweeps of the area, they finally spotted a snow tunnel at the foot of one of the drifts. There were no other speeders in sight, but, of course, it was easy to conceal things under the snow. The passage was just wide enough for two humans to walk abreast and about six feet high. It sloped down rather steeply for thirty feet or so before meeting its ultimate destination - the hull of a starship. The large hole in the metal plates bore clear marks of having been cut by a lightsaber.

Baras' team worked their way down and dropped through the hole onto an upper deck in what seemed to be the tail section. The ship was tilted at a crazy angle, which made moving across the ice-covered surfaces very, very difficult, but at least there was a clear trail of footprints to follow, leading toward the ship's nose somewhere below. Vette did her best to ignore the vaguely human-shaped mounds of frost they came across occasionally. Hoth was a cold and lonely grave for ships and crews alike.

After a time, the trail they were following veered off abruptly toward the outer hull. There they found another opening, very similar to the first, but much older-looking. The tunnel leading away from it was not as well-made as the one above - smaller, narrower, rougher and, worryingly, reinforced at no point along its length. But this is where the tracks led, so they followed, single-file.

They found Xerender in a small, icy cave, with one tiny shaft of natural light streaming in from an opening somewhere far above. He was kneeling in front of a much older man whose hair was as white as any of Hoth's snow-covered hills. Xerender turned and rose as they entered, but the older man didn't move; he just sat blinking his sightless eyes at the wall before him.

"And here she is, Darth Baras' apprentice, come to stop me from returning you to your command. Conserve your strength, Master. I will dispatch this interloper."

"You are welcome to try," Sanguis replied evenly, and with that, they drew their weapons.

It was an oddly subdued battle. The combatants were at close quarters, but they had to be careful not to overrun their allies, and any kind of force exerted against the walls or floor - even _speaking_ too loudly - brought bits of the cavern down around their ears. It was a contest of wary glances and silent, careful maneuvering. In the end, it came down to two things: Sanguis was smaller, lighter and faster, and her companions were able to retreat into the tunnel for protection, so she was less constrained. She brought Xerender down at last, and did it hard, so that he stayed down. Her blades were about to strike the final blow when -

"Stop, Sith." The older man still hadn't moved, but his voice drew every eye to him. Sanguis stayed her hand. "Had my strength returned sooner, I would have kept Xerender from engaging you. You've proven your superiority. Let me bargain for his life."

Sanguis turned her masked face toward him. He still looked straight ahead, unseeing. "Who are you, old man?"

"I was once called Wyellett. As Baras' apprentice, I assume you know the name."

"Master Wyellett died long ago." Her voice was coldly skeptical.

"Did he? Perhaps that's so." The man sounded almost amused. "Dear Xerender - it took great concentration to summon him, but when he came, he failed to understand."

"He sought a weapon of some kind." Sanguis moved toward the older man slowly.

"A weapon...?" The man shook his head in disbelief. "I see. You and my friend there are much alike - young and driven, yet only beginning to grasp the ways of the Force. In truth, I was the same until being buried on Hoth. Here, I communed with the Force to the exclusion of all else."

The Sith stared at him. "Are you telling me you lived off the Force all these years?"

"Of course." He sounded as if it were the easiest things in the world. "The Force is life, and as a friend, it shared willingly."

"Jedi nonsense," Sanguis shot back.

"Are you so sure?" He seemed to look at her without moving his empty eyes. "You know the Force only as a slave, but it can still be a friend to others. And when it comes down to serving a master or aiding a friend... well, ask your companion there which she prefers."

Vette started and stared at him, eyes wide. "How did you...? You're..."

"Blind?" He sounded amused again. "Eyes are limiting things, child. You don't realize how much until they're gone. Tell me, Sith, are these ideas so strange to you? I know you've heard the teachings of Kel'eth Ur."

Sanguis moved back a step in shock. "What... how do you know that name, old man? He was Sith!"

"His thoughts shine through you. Quite fascinating." Wyellett seemed to be enjoying himself. "Come. I am no longer concerned with the tidings of this galaxy, or these times. I only seek to continue my transcendence."

Sanguis shook her head as if to clear it. "But you called for help?"

"I wanted to share my revelations and bring Xerender to the same understanding. He was my student once - almost a son. I managed to convince him to call off his commandos, but he still tried to bring me out with him. He was always stubborn."

Sanguis could be stubborn too. "My master was very clear. Xerender must not survive."

"Death is not the only solution. Baras seeks our removal, and I have no desire to return to fight for the Republic." Wyellett turned his face toward the distant cavern roof. "This chamber is unstable. It is nearing an inevitable collapse. Allow Xerender and me to be buried here for eternity. Your objective will be met, and our lives will be richer, finding oneness with the Force."

She hesitated. "You... will die?"

"Perhaps yes. Perhaps no. In the Force, it hardly matters."

The Sith glanced at Xerender, still unmoving, then back at Wyellett. "You have my master's lightsaber."

"Do I?" He thought for a moment. "Oh yes. Over there, somewhere." He waved a hand toward one corner of the cave. Sanguis walked over slowly and picked up the hilt which was lying there. "Now, what do you say? I collapse the cave from my side, you collapse it from yours, and we all get what we want. Even Baras." He chuckled to himself. "Ah, Baras... you have had interesting masters, Sith."

Sanguis stood there, weighing the hilt in her hand and looking between the men before her. Then she put the weapon on her belt. "Very well. I see no honor in striking down either a helpless man or a blind one." She sighed. "Blasted Jedi. Be buried here, as before." She turned and walked toward the tunnel entrance.

"Farewell, Sith," came Wyellett's voice from behind them as they went. "You do not understand now; your eyes are still half-closed. Eventually, you will see."

They retraced their steps. Quinn was still clambering, with difficulty, out the further end of the tunnel when there was a dull roar behind him and a gust of wind came rushing by, carrying a flurry of ice flakes with it. A few strokes of Sanguis' sabers collapsed the rest of the passage, and when they reached the surface, she brought down Xerender's tunnel too.

It was done. Hoth had another buried secret to keep.


	50. vi All that Remains

Off-world comms were still spotty when they returned to Thesh Outpost, so, along with Commander Slinte, they made the trip back to the main communications hub at Dorn Base. Aside from upper atmospheric turbulence, Hoth was unusually serene - almost like a parting gift from the old Master - so they made good time. Once back at headquarters the Imperials installed themselves around a holoterminal, waiting for Darth Baras to respond to their hail, while Vette wandered off to try and pick up her many dropped calls.

The Imperials were still waiting when Vette came tearing back, out of breath. "TatooineTatooine _Tatooine_ ," she shouted, grabbing Sanguis by the shoulders. "Can you believe it? Moff Old Guy is the best!"

Sanguis removed Vette's hands calmly, but kept a gentle grip on the Twi'lek's forearms. "Slow down. Explain."

Vette tried to take a deep breath but the words came out before she could finish. "They found her! On Tatooine! We might've walked right by her! _Right by her_!"

A light dawned suddenly. "Your mother?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Mother's alive! Tivva said - wait, how did you know?"

"Your reactions to finding lost family are very consistent."

"Oh? Oh."

Sanguis released the treasure hunter. "You never mentioned a search for your mother, Vette."

" _I_ wasn't searching. I mean, I don't even know Mother's _name_ , I had nothing to go on. But Tivva's older, she remembered more and she's been looking and... after all this time, I didn't... Look, it's out of our way, I know, but not _too_ far, right? And you've done everything Baras wanted. Can't we have a few days? Just a few?"

"I'll ask. Go and get the ship ready."

Baras was feeling generous. He allowed them some time, though he also made it clear that he was expecting them back on Dromund Kaas soon. Vette bounced around the ship like a madwoman as they made the journey, talking virtually non-stop, though sometimes only to herself when no one else was willing to listen. By the time they arrived on Tatooine, Sanguis and Quinn knew almost as much as Vette did about her mother - which wasn't a lot. Vette had been very young and they'd been separated for a long time.

Tivva had arrived a little before them and was waiting in the spaceport. Her Moff had chosen not to come, either out of discretion or disinterest, so it was just the band of four who set out to comb the byways and alleys of Mos Ila, looking for one small shop owned by a Hutt named Whuddle. It took a few hours, but at last they entered a door - little more than a gap in the wall - and made inquiries of a weary-looking Twi'lek slave named Feb'Noota. When Tivva mentioned her mother's name, his eyes opened wide. He looked back and forth between the sisters, speechless, then, without a word, led them slowly into a back room. On a low, rough table lay a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman, her face marked by years of toil and sorrow.

She was dead.

The little group stood there in quiet disbelief. "I am sad for you," Feb'Noota said in broken Huttese. "For me. We are all lesser with her loss." He glanced uneasily at the Imperials. "Do not hurt me, masters. It is not my shop. A slave is all I am. All she was."

Vette just kept staring. Tivva was shaking her head slowly. "After all this time. To miss her by... hours? Days?"

"You were friends?" Feb'Noota still looked uneasy.

"She was our mother," Vette said softly. "I'm Ce'na. This is Tivva."

The red-skinned Twi'lek's eyes opened wide again. "She spoke of you both. Not as living, though. Long ago she had given up hope..." He sat down slowly. "The great Whuddle the Hutt. He makes all do hard work. Carry many things. Only young, beautiful girls do not work."

"They still work, believe me." Tivva's voice was cold.

"Your mother was old. Led a hard life. I try to make her work easier but Whuddle's man whips me. She carries stones for Whuddle's animal pens. For twenty hours she carries stones. Then she dies and I bring her here so she is not animal food." He looked at the body sadly. "No credits for a ceremony. Nothing like that. Was going to put her in a hole out back. Stones on top will keep the animals out."

"No." Sanguis' voice rang out suddenly, startling them all. "She will not be so dishonored. If you need money, I will provide it."

Vette gave her a grateful look, but Tivva shook her head. "No, my lord. This is a family affair. We'll pay." She turned to Feb'Noota. "Here are some credits. Tell Whuddle's man I have paid for your time. Go and arrange the funeral."

"Yes, mistress." He left the room quickly, as if he was afraid the money would disappear. The Imperials moved back into the front room to give the sisters some privacy; before long, though, they heard raised voices coming from the back.

Tivva was doing most of the talking. "We could do it. You heard what he said. Two pretty Twi'leks show up at the gates, ask for jobs - the Hutt will see us, all right. You think we can't handle him?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, maybe we could, but I... I need to think."

Vette emerged from the back room with Tivva following, still arguing. "This is our mother, Vette. Our _mother_."

"I know that! But going out and murdering someone? It feels wrong."

"Please. How many people have you killed since joining up with my lord over there? Is this really any different?"

Vette looked at Sanguis, then at Tivva, then back at Sanguis again. Was it any different? Why did it feel that way? How did this all go so wrong? She closed her eyes and put a hand to her head; she felt like crying, or screaming, or shooting something, or...

Suddenly there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You could kill this Hutt," Sanguis said softly. "But if you did - if you killed every Hutt ever born - it would not make up for what was lost."

There was something in her voice which gave Tivva pause. Not for long, though. "This is justice, pure and simple. A life for a life." She glared at Vette. "Are you afraid? Think we won't get out alive?"

"There are worse things than death." Sanguis looked at Vette. "Don't do it. You would lose yourself."

"I... I know." Vette let out a breath. "Let it go, Tivva. There's been enough pain in this family."

"Weak! Weak and cowardly! You are not my sister!" Tivva stormed out of the shop. Sanguis kept her hand on Vette's shoulder until the Twi'lek collected herself.

"It's all right," Vette said at last, shakily. "Why don't you guys go back to the ship, huh? We won't be long."

The funeral was held at sunset - small, simple, modestly attended, but still one of the finest ever given for a slave on Tatooine. The scattered ashes seemed to dance away to join the sands and the sky. Walking back toward the spaceport afterwards, Vette smiled wryly. She finally had what she'd wanted: she, Tivva and their mother were all free.

To Vette's surprise, Sanguis was actually waiting up for her. The Sith rose with a questioning look on her face as the Twi'lek walked into the ship's lounge area.

"It was good," Vette said. "And Tivva was fine after she cooled off - she was always like that."

"Is there anything else, then?"

"No." Vette sounded drained. "Let's go. Nothing left here."

It was a quiet trip back to Dromund Kaas. Vette spent most of the time in her quarters - not brooding, necessarily, just... thinking. Sanguis checked on her occasionally, but not until their third day out did Vette finally feel up to a conversation.

The Twi'lek was playing pazaak against herself, mostly to keep her hands busy. Sanguis sat down quietly on the other side of the table and watched. "You know what I remember best?" Vette said at last. "The night they took me from her. Came in the night, pulled me off my sleeping mat. Just screamed and screamed. I had dreams about it for years." She frowned at the screen. "How is that fair? I only remember losing her and... losing her." She was silent again for a minute, poking at the cards. "How old were you, my lord? When it happened?"

"Sixteen."

"Huh. I don't know... would that have been easier... or harder..." Vette kicked the table with her toe. "It was a Jedi, right?"

Sanguis nodded.

"Yeah. You never said, but I sort of figured. A duel?"

The Sith laughed bitterly. "No Jedi could touch my mother, in a duel or otherwise."

Vette looked up in surprise. "But I thought... then how did she die?"

"Treachery, of course." Sanguis ran a hand over the mask at her belt. "She answered a distress call, sent by colonists on a moon so obscure that you wouldn't know the name. We were told that two Jedi answered the call as well. They bargained for a truce until the colony was safe from the beasts besieging it, and she agreed. Then, when the diseased things attacked again... the cowards took their chance and fled. She stayed. When her word was given, she kept it, no matter the cost." Sanguis dropped her hand slowly. "The colonists burned her body in fear of the disease and scattered her into the sea. Six months later, when we finally tracked down her ship, there was nothing left. Only dust on the wind."

"And... the Jedi? Did you ever find out who they were?"

"No. It didn't matter. It was all Jedi."

They sat in silence until Vette pushed the datapad away. "I'm tired of cards. I think I'll go torment your captain for awhile. Coming?"


	51. vii It's Deadly at the Top

The Citadel was as massive and intimidating as ever. The two women were well familiar with it, but Quinn had never been this close before, much less inside, much less summoned to participate in a confidential, face-to-face meeting with his idol, Darth Baras. He was practically vibrating with excitement. He seemed to know every detail of the edifice's construction and history; Sanguis knew a great deal as well, but she kept quiet, happy to let him play tour guide. Vette lost interest after the first few hundred years and started counting the number of spikes on the armor of people they passed. She'd gotten up to a twelve-pointer by the time they reached Baras' chambers.

Baras rubbed his hands gleefully as they entered - a sure sign that someone was about to die a painful death. "Excellent. Welcome back, my apprentice. It is good to see you as well, Captain." Quinn saluted smartly and stood at attention. "Even the Twi'lek is with you. Good." Vette shuffled uneasily. Baras was just as frightening in a good mood as in a bad one. "This is it, apprentice. The culmination of years of patience, whispering in my master's ear, carefully setting the stage." He stood in front of Sanguis, mask to mask. "War was only one goal. The other was the downfall of Darth Vengean so that I may ascend to his seat."

Sanguis couldn't keep the unease from her voice. "My lord, will the Dark Council not avenge the death of one of its members?"

Baras sounded even more pleased with himself. "The Council doesn't appreciate being undermined - they're all but calling for Vengean's head. A strike against him now would be met with universal support." He began pacing the room, unable to keep still. "There is only one obstacle. Darth Vengean's apprentice, Lord Draahg, has been secretly working for me - which Vengean discovered a few hours ago, before I could recall him. You will need to rescue and revive Draahg. He knows Vengean's weaknesses and how to breach his inner sanctum."

"I understand, my lord. Where do we go?"

"Vengean's compound is on one of the lower levels of the Citadel. Lord Draahg has provided me with plans of the place, which I will send you. He's most likely being held in the interrogation chambers. Be swift, my apprentice. Vengean grows more powerful by the moment."

Vette waited until they were well away from Baras' chambers before she stopped and drew Sanguis aside. "Are we really doing this? Seriously?"

"Of course. The order is given."

"But this is all a set-up! Baras arranged everything! We're really just gonna murder the guy?"

Sanguis seemed uncertain for a moment. She glanced at Quinn, who looked equally uncomfortable.

"It must be for the good of the Empire," he said. "Lord Baras sees further than we do. We should not question him."

"The good of the Empire? Please! He's just tired of being Darth Nobody!"

" _VETTE_." Sanguis turned on her sharply. "You will stop this _at once_. Never slander my master in my presence."

Vette subsided grumpily and they continued. Access to the lower levels was tightly restricted, but Baras had given them access codes when he sent the plans. They passed easily through the first layer of security. From there on, it became more difficult.

The place was a maze. A dark, twisted maze of narrow corridors, lurking guardians, and cunning traps. Vette was able to handle the traps, Sanguis fought off their attackers and Quinn served as navigator, directing them along the shortest path to Lord Draahg's likely location. The interrogation room proved to be quite a change from the rest of the complex - not really a welcome one, though. The bright, clinical lighting did an excellent job of showing off Vengean's various instruments of torture, along with trophies collected from his past victims. Once they'd dispatched the technicians, Vette kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

There was only one living subject in the room, a young, handsome, powerfully-built man who was strapped to one of the tables, unconscious. Quinn had brought stimulants of various kinds and they soon had Draahg awake, though still a bit woozy.

"I... I'm grateful," he said, sitting up slowly. "To you and to Baras. I look forward to serving him directly once Darth Vengean has been destroyed."

"That is the mission we've been given." Sanguis looked him over critically. "Will you be able to fight?"

"Yes, of course. My strength will return as we go. We need to hurry." He rose, testing his legs.

"Do you know where Vengean is?"

"Yes, I do. He's in his inner sanctum, communing with the dark side, channeling his rage and power." He started for the door. "Come on. I know back ways, secret passages; we should be able to reach his sanctum quickly."

They moved in silence and shadows. Draahg knew the place almost as well as its master did and he led them through the twisty little passages without faltering. Eventually they stepped through a panel into a room with only two obvious doors. One looked ordinary enough, but the other was ornately carved and protected by an energy shield.

"I know how to disable it. I'll only be a moment." Lord Draahg moved to a different wall, opened up yet another hidden passage and stepped inside.

Sanguis stood before the door, studying it, then turned and drew her companions aside quietly. "Listen to me," she said, her voice more serious than they'd ever heard it. "Vengean is a master of the dark arts, and I have not even begun to probe their mysteries. He has powers the likes of which you have never seen. I will likely be able to protect myself against them, but there is no guarantee that I will be able to protect you as well. And he will not hesitate to kill you. He may do it without even being aware that you were alive, or in the room." She paused and touched them both lightly on the arm. "You do not have to go in. It would be safer here."

"Are you ordering us to stay, my lord?" said Quinn.

"No."

"Could we help you in there?" said Vette.

"I don't know. I have never faced such a man."

They looked at each other briefly, then back at Sanguis. Quinn drew his blaster. "I have yet to leave your side, my lord. I do not intend to start now."

Vette twirled her own weapons expertly. "What's taking him so long? Let's go already!" And, as she spoke, the energy field came down. "Oh, hey, look at that. Showtime."

Draahg returned a moment later, beckoning them on.

The corridor beyond was not like the others. The walls glowed faintly with their own inner, sickly light. There were carvings, statues - in fact, it looked much like one of the tombs on Korriban. As they neared the end, Draahg glanced at Sanguis.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. We will not fail."

He nodded. "I will feed off your confidence. If I should fall, I want you to know it was an honor to fight and die alongside you."

The room they entered was well-lit and spacious, with high, vaulted ceilings, wide galleries and many doors leading off in every direction. The few decorations were used to good effect - huge banners and towering statues gave an oppressive sense of power and domination. There, on a raised dais, Vengean was waiting for them. He was a large man, even larger than Draahg, wearing heavy armor and a half helm that didn't hide his Force-marred face.

"Ah. The apprentices of Darth Baras." His voice was as ravaged as his features. "Draahg. I will enjoy bleeding you anew." The younger man crossed his arms in casual defiance, unafraid. "And you - Ocellus' child." Vengean narrowed his eyes at Sanguis. "Before you arrived, Baras was but a bit player. Your talents are wasted on that man. It sickens me; he doesn't deserve you."

"It is futile to try and sway me. I serve him faithfully."

Vengean scowled. "He's a coward, pushing buttons from the darkness. I will show him - I will show _everyone_ \- what it means to cross me. Baras and everything with his stink will perish."

"I think you underestimate us," Sanguis said. Draahg laughed in his ex-master's face and drew his weapon.

Vengean spread his arms. Dark bolts of energy gathered to him from every corner of the chamber. "I've killed scores more formidable than you. You both die now!"

The stormy skies outside had nothing on that chamber for the next half hour. Vengean didn't even bother to draw his lightsaber until the last five minutes. Purple-black lightning shielded him, carried him, arced from his fingers, rained down from the durasteel sky in a storm of destruction. Vette and Quinn were hard-put at first to avoid the strikes which landed all around them; even Sanguis seemed to be at a loss, unable to get close enough to Vengean to use her blades. It was Draahg who dominated the first part of the battle. The lightning barely fazed him; somehow, he was able to use his saber to absorb or deflect the Darth's deadly darts. Vengean seemed absolutely confounded by this and focused more and more on Draahg. This was the saving grace for Vette and Quinn, who got some breathing room, and Sanguis, who took advantage of the opportunity to study Draahg's technique closely. Soon she was dodging less and relying on her sabers more.

Another wrinkle soon presented itself. Vengean still had allies in his compound, and before long, they came running. Not out into the room itself - they weren't about to become collateral damage - but they clustered in the various doorways and took potshots at the intruders. Quinn and Vette quickly discouraged _that_. They worked hard to pile up a number of bodies at each entrance which would discourage any further interruptions.

Vengean eventually realized his error and began widening his focus, but by this time, Sanguis had some mastery of Draahg's technique, and the two apprentices began to work together to push through the Darth's defenses, whittling away at the shield of dark energy he'd raised to protect himself. It was a slow process, but with Vengean's attention divided between them, they made definite progress. Draahg began to falter a little as the stims wore off, but Sanguis only seemed to get stronger as she neared her goal: striking range.

In another minute, they were through. Draahg was definitely weakening now, but Sanguis had become a blur of crimson and gold, forcing Vengean back step by step. He drew his own lightsaber in an attempt to fend her off, but even in a straight duel he would've been no match for her, and Draahg was still on his feet, trying to do his part. With one last stroke, Sanguis laid the Darth low, and Draahg gladly dealt the final blow.

They stood there, breathing heavily, gazing down at the former Dark Council member. Draahg looked immensely satisfied. "For years, I've dreamed of vanquishing Darth Vengean. Glad to have had a hand in it."

"He fought hard and well." Sanguis glanced up. "He seemed surprised by your strength, Draahg."

"I always held back in his presence. Something Baras told me to do." He began moving slowly toward the door. Sanguis turned and beckoned to her companions, then followed. "I have no delusions I would have survived this battle if it wasn't for you," Draahg said when she came up beside him again. "This is your victory. You, Baras and I will be unstoppable."

"Until we are not." She paused on the threshold and looked back at the ruin they had wrought. "One day, this will be our fate."


	52. viii Dark Victory

Baras was so enthusiastic and gushed so freely after they reported their success that he bordered on saccharinity. He made glowing predictions of future triumphs - honors - glories - etc. Vette half-suspected that he was practicing the speech he intended to give upon being named to the Dark Council. He clearly expected that promotion to come at any moment. He even had a few slaves packing things up around his offices - discreetly, of course. Lord Draahg soaked in the compliments like a sponge, grinning, gloating, praising both his master and his fellow apprentice. Sanguis was respectful and reserved. Vette stood in a corner and tried not to look bored; Quinn stood in another and tried to look both attentive and invisible.

Baras anticipated being very busy for the next few weeks, so he gave his apprentices leave to go and enjoy their victory until he had need of them again. They soon found that they were the talk of Dromund Kaas - perhaps even of the Empire as a whole. Not surprising, since the death of a Dark Council member and the coronation of another were tremendous news, but they weren't prepared for just how much attention they got. Not all of it positive. Vette spent so much time fielding holocalls from previous co-conspirators, ex-associates and former marks that she finally took off to Nar Shaddaa for a week to get together with her old gang and "take care of things," as she put it. Quinn found himself being contacted by friends and relatives he'd drifted away from during his ten years of "exile" - some of them he was glad to be back in touch with, some not so much. And Sanguis... well, Sanguis ended up turning off her holo completely and retreating to her estate for some peace and quiet. She clearly wasn't comfortable with being congratulated on her achievement.

Even those connected with members of Baras' team found themselves the subject of scrutiny. Tivva sent word that she and her Moff had become minor celebrities in Imperial wardrooms and officers' clubs, and Jaesa, on Korriban, mentioned that a lot of people at the Academy - including complete strangers - had been asking a _lot_ of questions about both Sanguis and herself. The ex-Jedi sounded a bit disconcerted, but assured her mentor-of-sorts that she could handle things.

In due time, Baras was given Vengean's seat, as expected, and he shifted his headquarters to Korriban. The war went on. They waited for his call.

* * *

Compared to those in the residences of other Sith, Sanguis' master suite barely qualified as one. It was only three rooms, not counting the refresher - bedroom, sitting room and a dining/reception area, all furnished and decorated without an ounce of ostentation, though they were far from spartan. Sanguis' ancestors had valued beauty and comfort as well as utility. The sitting room's huge windows looked out over the grounds toward the jungle; the view could hardly compare to anything on Alderaan, but for Dromund Kaas, it was rather nice. During the day, at least. At night the windows mostly looked out on darkness, with only the occasional flash of lightning over the trees. It was at these windows that Quinn found Sanguis, late one night - or very early one morning - staring out into the dark. She didn't turn as he approached.

"My lord?" he asked softly. "Did something disturb you?"

She sighed. "No, Quinn. Not exactly. Just... restless."

He moved closer. "Is it Darth Vengean's death?"

"No. At least, not only that." He could see her frown in the dim light of the room. "I am uneasy. The Force often warns us of danger, but this is not that. Or perhaps it is _more_ than that." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Every time I grasp at something, it fades into shadow. I don't understand." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I don't know, my lord. I only know that I woke and you were gone."

"So you came to fetch me back?" She smiled. "It is nice to have someone looking out for me, I admit. Come." She took his hand and started back toward the bedroom. "I shouldn't keep you up. I think we both have a difficult road ahead of us."

He looked at her, a little puzzled. "Indeed? Why? What could happen?"

"What could happen?" she echoed. "How I'd like to know the answer..."


	53. ix Undermining

The toxic skies of Quesh closed around their shuttle for the second time.

Outwardly, the planet seemed untouched by the renewed war, but apparently this was not the case. Baras had given his "most prized apprentice" and her team a fond farewell, then sent them to protect the Empire's vital stim and adrenal resources against a secret Republic plot. Their initial assignment was to find a commander named Ollien, reportedly stationed at the forward command center, which was some kilometers from the main garrison. They found a distinct atmosphere of gloom about the place; the troopers looked nervous and Ollien met them with a very anxious expression on his face.

"My lord, you're not a minute too soon. All indications are that the enemy has been ready to strike for some time. If my reports are correct, they have us dead to rights." He shuddered slightly. "I'm thankful they've hesitated this long."

"A fatal error." Sanguis sounded grim. "They will regret not seizing the opportunity."

"They may yet if we don't hurry." He took a deep breath. "An elite Republic task force has found a cavern that tunnels beneath this command center. They've set explosives that will destroy the center and disrupt all Imperial military operations and communications on the planet."

"Wow. Nice." Several _very_ unamused glances told Vette she should probably shut up now.

Sanguis turned back to the commander. "Tell me where to go and I will end this threat."

He nodded, relieved, and brought out his datapad. "I sent what soldiers I had to search for the cavern, but the survivors returned with blaster burns for their efforts. Here are rough coordinates of our best guess. Good luck."

They set out immediately to inspect the location. The coordinates given were a _long_ way off from the command center - apparently the Republic was conducting a sizeable underground operation. The entrance was easy enough to locate, since it was part of an abandoned Hutt mining complex. Not the safest-looking place, and very, very dark once they were inside the mine itself, but at least the Hutts believed in air shafts, so there was no need for respirators. They started down the tunnel at a quick pace.

"Woah." Vette stopped, inspecting the wall next to them. "Look at this. Detonite cord - run all the way up here! Talk about overkill."

Quinn moved over to have a look for himself. "She's quite correct, my lord. It seems that, for some reason, they intend to collapse the entire mine, not just one cavern. A suicide mission? Or do they hope to detonate remotely?"

Vette walked forward a little way and glanced up one of the air shafts. "Nothing in there. Too much trouble, I guess." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "The Republic really has it out for those guys. No wonder they're on edge."

Sanguis was staring down the tunnel. At first it seemed she hadn't heard them, but then she turned her head slightly. "Leave."

"What?" the others said in unison. Quinn added a belated "My lord?"

"Leave," she repeated, her voice flat. "It was not a request." She turned and began walking down the rough passage. "Find a safe place away from the entrance."

They stared at her retreating back for a few seconds, then left the mine slowly.

It was a long wait. It _seemed_ twice as long. Vette kept standing up, half-intending to go track Sanguis down, then changing her mind and sitting down again. Quinn kept his eyes glued on the entrance, tapping his fingers against a rock with no discernible rhythm.

"What's she doing?" Vette muttered. "Does she even know how to defuse a bomb?"

"She has her holo. She can call if she needs us." Tap. Tap tap tap.

"And what are we supposed to do? Have her describe it to us?"

"If necessary." Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?" Vette stood up, paused, sat down again. "This is ridiculous. We should do something."

Tap. "What would you recommend?"

"I don't know... just... _something_."

He sighed. Tap tap tap. Tap ta-

The tunnel exploded.

Vette and Quinn flattened themselves against the ground instinctively. Moments later, with bits of debris still falling around them, they got to their knees and looked toward the entrance. It was gone - nothing there now except a cloud of dust and a pile of rubble. Across the high plain beneath which the tunnel ran they could see dust billowing out of several of the mine's air vents like smoke. The muffled rumble of the collapse washed over them and headed off for the distant horizon. Gradually, silence and stillness settled back across the landscape. Sanguis was nowhere to be seen.

They waited there in disbelief for a minute, expecting Sanguis to appear, somehow, walking toward them. Nothing. Dazed, they stood up and moved toward the heap of rubble which had once been the exit. They soon realized that staring at it did nothing. Quinn started formulating desperate rescue plans, but they all required men and equipment in numbers beyond that which Imperial Quesh could provide, especially if one of their most important outposts had just been destroyed. And they had no idea where in the tunnels she was. No idea at all.

Vette caught at Quinn's arm. "Come on." She pulled him toward their parked speeder. "Come _on_."

"Where?" he asked, bewildered.

"I've got a hunch. Just go with it."

It took a few minutes to find a place where the speeder could climb the steep incline before them, but eventually Vette had it racing along the plateau. She was concentrating on the drifting dust clouds which still marked the locations of the mine's air vents; they traced a winding path in the general direction of the forward command center. The burnt-orange color of everything made it difficult, but finally she saw what she was looking for - a flash of crimson. She banked the speeder hard and brought it to a stop about ten feet from one of the vents.

Sanguis wasn't moving. Her cloak and armor were torn to pieces, her mask shattered from her face, and... there was blood. They tried not to think about how much. Quinn shut down every part of his brain except "medic" and started applying kolto packs; Vette scoured the speeder for more emergency medkits. It quickly became clear, though, that field aid was not going to be nearly enough.

Vette was trying to decide between calling for an airlift or just putting Sanguis in the back of their four-seater and heading for the nearest base. Then she heard something - a speeder. Far off in the distance, but getting closer. She was half upside-down at the moment, rummaging through the various storage compartments, but she managed to pop her head up for a look. Someone was definitely coming. Their speeder seemed to be an Imperial model, but they weren't wearing any kind of uniform, just a brown, hooded cloak. Quinn heard the speeder too, now, but he barely looked up from his work. "Vette?"

"Don't worry, I got it." She straightened up and moved to stand between the woman on the ground and the oncoming speeder, one hand resting casually on a blaster. "Hey!" she said as the speeder slowed to a stop not far away. "We could use a han-" she trailed off in astonishment as the figure lifted its hood. "What?!" she sputtered, taking her hand off her blaster. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later," said Jaesa Willsaam, looking a bit older and wiser than when they'd last met, but as forthright as ever. "Thank the stars you got out. Where is... oh no!" She hurried by Vette and knelt next to the Sith.

"Can you help her?" Quinn said urgently, not much caring, at the moment, where she'd come from or why.

"Yes. A little. I was never much good at this, I'm afraid." She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Slowly, an expression of calm came over her face, and she placed one hand on Sanguis' forehead. A gentle glow came from beneath that hand, spreading over the Sith's still body, but it faded all too quickly. She sighed in exasperation and opened her eyes. "Sorry. I lost it. It's been a long time." She looked around quickly. "Can we put her in your speeder? We need to get out of here. It's not safe."

"Yeah. Yeah, right away." Vette ran over to open the back door while Quinn and Jaesa lifted Sanguis carefully. "Is the Republic coming?"

"The Republic?" Jaesa gave her a quizzical look. "Why would they be coming?"

"Well, you know - mines blowing up, outposts destroyed, all that."

Jaesa shook her head. "I don't know what you mean. All the Imperial outposts are fine, and the Republic's are miles from here."

"Fine?" Vette closed the door slowly after Sanguis was settled inside. "The forward command center didn't collapse into a big hole in the ground?"

Jaesa almost laughed. "No. Of course not. These tunnels go nowhere near there." She headed back for her own speeder. "Get in and follow me."

They went slowly. Vette tried to find a smooth route, but that was no easy feat, especially when she had to avoid hostile wildlife as well. Jaesa was able to deal with the few beasts which insisted on being troublesome. Quinn, meanwhile, sat in the back, monitoring his lord's condition. Occasionally he tried calling her name softly, but she didn't respond; Vette noticed that he switched from "my lord" to "Sanguis" after the first few tries, which made her smile a little, in spite of everything.

Vette had assumed that they were going back to an Imperial base. Instead, they seemed to be headed out into no man's land. The landscape got wilder and wilder - no venom processing plants, no garrisons, no Hutt compounds, nothing but sickly plants and twisted animals. Jaesa seemed to have a definite destination in mind, though. Vette was beginning to question the acolyte's sanity when they topped a slight rise and, suddenly, there was a base before them. Sort of. It was tiny, only a few tents and one circular duracrete structure, along with a landing pad just big enough for a small space-capable shuttle.

Jaesa directed them to bring Sanguis into the building, which, as it turned out, was a very well-outfitted field operations center. To Quinn's immense relief, it included a single-bed medbay. No kolto tank, unfortunately, but there were plenty of supplies, and Quinn put them to good use. Vette started plying Jaesa with questions, but the acolyte waved them off.

"We'll talk later. Right now I need to... get someone. Some _ones_ , I guess."

"Oh. Sure. Oh!" Vette looked around. "Is there a holoterminal? I should probably call Baras -"

" _NO_." Vette jumped back, startled. Jaesa was deadly serious all of a sudden. "Don't call him. We don't want him to know you survived. That _she_ survived."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he's the one who tried to kill her." Two sets of disbelieving eyes were directed her way. "I know. I'm... sorry. I'll be back soon, and everything will be explained, I promise. But don't call him." She paused. "Especially don't either of _you_ call him. He's perfectly capable of killing you all the way from Korriban." After a pause to let that sink in, she left.


	54. x Moving On Up

Jaesa took the shuttle and was gone for several hours. Sanguis' condition had stabilized, so Vette tried - and mostly failed - to get some sleep in the small barracks area. At least it was comfortable, clean and quiet, all very welcome at the moment. Quinn remained in the medbay, trying to wrap his mind around everything. Part of him didn't believe that Baras would betray them with so little cause or warning. The rest of him did believe it, but was struggling with what that would mean. He still considered himself loyal to Darth Baras above all; the years had ingrained that loyalty into him very, very deeply. So what did he do now? As Baras's servant, it was his duty to take out his blaster and dispatch his master's enemy as she lay helpless. It might even be a merciful act - Baras was not one for quick, painless deaths. Was he a traitor every moment that he lived and did nothing? He had no orders, no idea of the true situation, and she was... was...

He couldn't think about it any more. He let his head drop to rest beside hers on the pillow and made his mind go blank, pushing out everything except the quiet, familiar rhythm of her breathing.

When Jaesa returned, she was accompanied by two male Purebloods in identical hooded robes, all black, gray and red except for the traditional pieces of gold or silver jewelry. There was an eerie aura about them - more than the usual sense of darkness which accompanied powerful Sith. They fixed their eyes on Quinn and Vette as the two rose to meet them.

"These are the ones?" rumbled the taller Sith.

"Yes, my lord. Vette, Captain Quinn - these are Servant One and Servant Two." She gestured first to the taller, then the shorter one. "They are the Emperor's Hand."

Vette looked confused, but Quinn started slightly, as if he'd just seen a myth become reality. Servant One's eyes were sharp. "So you have heard of the Hand, Captain. It is true. The Dark Council runs blind. We alone oversee the Emperor's will in the galaxy."

"It is an honor, my lords," Quinn managed. Vette just gaped.

"The Emperor tasks the Hand with a great undertaking," Servant One continued, "and we are here to find one who will help us accomplish it."

"The deceiver tries to cast off his doom, but only brings it upon his head," Servant Two said in a nasty, slithery voice.

"Indeed. Baras' trap has failed to have its intended effect." Something flickered across Quinn's face; Servant One picked up on it immediately. "You doubt, Captain? You do not see that the master has betrayed his apprentice?"

"My lord, I... I would never question..." Quinn floundered, helpless. He was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"They speak the truth." Sanguis was awake, sitting up slowly in her sick bed. "Lord Draahg called to gloat before he set off the explosives." She bowed as best she could to the newcomers. "Greetings, my lords. What would you have of us?"

The hooded figures moved to her bedside; Quinn gave way before them a bit reluctantly.

"Lord Sanguis," said Servant One. "We have come to make you the Emperor's Wrath."

Jaesa seemed to be expecting this, but Vette and Quinn stared at the Hand in amazement. Even Sanguis seemed taken aback. "My lords, you do me great honor," she said after a pause, "but this is... very sudden."

"We sampled the Wrath some time ago," said Servant Two in his unpleasant way. Vette shuddered.

"Indeed," added Servant One. "We have been monitoring your progress. We are impressed."

"Thank you, my lords." Sanguis bowed her head. "Far be it from me to question the Emperor. What is this undertaking I am tasked to aid you in?"

Servant One's face grew dark. "Darth Baras seizes power against the Emperor's wishes. He must be stopped."

"The betrayer plays emperor," chimed in Servant Two, in a kind of sing-song.

"Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Emperor has withdrawn from the known galaxy, preparing for a great calling," said Servant One. "Baras learned of this and now claims the Emperor speaks through him. If the Dark Council declares him the Voice of the Emperor, he will have supreme power over the Empire."

It was Sanguis's turn to look astonished. "Why would the Dark Council give Baras that power?"

"The ring of the Sith is tarnished," said Servant Two gloomily.

"The Dark Council has been waiting for word from the Voice. Many are desperate for it to speak again," said Servant One.

"But the true Voice has been silenced," said Servant Two.

"And in its absence, there is nothing to deny Baras's claim. Some on the council truly believe; others see an advantage in supporting him; and Baras plots against those who oppose him," said Servant One. "Baras means to force the council to bow. But he believes you to be dead. That is our advantage."

"I understand, my lords." Sanguis still looked off-balance, but her voice was firm. "What would you have me do?"

"The Wrath must build before reaching pitch," slithered Servant Two.

"Yes. When you have recovered your strength, use the shuttle here to return to your ship. You will be provided with codes and coordinates - meet us there. You have much to do. Jaesa Willsaam will remain with you, to aid in your task and to act as our representative."

"As you command, my lords," said Sanguis, with Jaesa echoing her. The Hand glided away and left the four to their own devices.

It was almost nightfall now, so they decided to remain in the little camp until morning. Sanguis was positive that she'd be well enough to travel by then. Vette and Jaesa went off to see what was available in terms of rations while Quinn administered more pain medication. Sanguis insisted that she didn't need any, but almost as soon as it hit her system she relaxed visibly and began to drift off to sleep. As her eyes closed, though, one hand moved to where her belt had been, and suddenly she shot up on one elbow.

"Quinn! Where are my lightsabers?"

"Right here, my lord," he said, pointing to a side table nearby. "You had them clutched tightly in both hands."

"Ah. Good." She sank back onto the bed. "And the mask?"

Quinn hesitated. "It - I'm sorry, my lord, but it did not survive."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Did not survive? Where is it?"

"Here." He picked up a little box that was also on the side table. "I saved the pieces, my lord. In case you... wanted them."

Sanguis took the box and looked at the fractured heirloom inside, then handed it back slowly. She let her head sink onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, feeling her body sink into the numbness of drugs and exhaustion.

"Was I not faithful to him?" she asked sadly, after a long silence.

"You were, my lord. None more so."

She fell asleep a few moments later. He sat there, holding her hand and trying to sort out the turmoil in his mind, until the others came back.

* * *

The Hand had given them directions and access to a cloaked space station high in orbit above Dromund Kaas. It was a top secret facility, its existence known only to the Emperor and his servants. There Sanguis recovered her strength, spending most of her time either on the training grounds or in conference with various specialists. Quinn was just as busy, taking full advantage of the benefits which came with moving in the Empire's highest echelon - ship upgrades, weapon upgrades, equipment upgrades, access to supplies and technology far beyond that generally available, all delivered by a system whose logistics were speedy and efficient beyond his wildest dreams.

One of their first orders of business was getting new armor crafted to replace that which had been destroyed. Lighter, stronger, more flexible than any belonging to even the most high-ranking Sith, colored vivid crimson and deep black, the mark of a servant of the Emperor. At Sanguis's request, they also made a hooded cloak to replace her old one - deep, deep blue, with ancient Sith symbols embroidered in gold along the edges. She did not ask for a new mask. Nothing could replace that which had been lost.

In her new splendor, with the fine-wrought silver jewelry of her ancestors gleaming on her ears, nose and brow, she looked every inch a queen. His first sight of her went through Quinn's heart like a knife; he had to turn away quickly and find something else to busy himself with. He was no less conflicted now than he had been on Quesh, he just ignored it, buried it, thought about other things. He was good at that.

The station made Vette and Jaesa feel uncomfortable, so they spent their time on the ship, catching up. It turned out that the ex-Jedi had been contacted by the Hand when they first caught wind of Baras's traitorous plans. She was able to get the truth out of people without resorting to torture, which made the Hand's interrogations much, much faster and more efficient, and she in her turn was glad to save their subjects from unnecessary pain. She was officially no longer an acolyte now - the Hand had deemed her efforts worthy of a Sith, and made her one.

For Vette, the hardest part of everything was deceiving Tivva. Baras had spread the news of his apprentice's death far and wide, painting her as a martyr in the Empire's cause, and Vette immediately began getting frantic messages from her sister, asking if she was okay. It broke her heart, but she couldn't respond; in order to keep Baras in the dark they had to keep _everyone_ in the dark. She decided that the best she could do was start working on a really, really good apology.

When Sanguis was deemed fit for duty at last, she and her team gathered on the ship to receive the Hand's next instructions. Servant One did the honors. "Wrath, your first opportunity to tear down what Baras creates is on Belsavis, a planet that was hidden from the Empire until recently. We are sending coordinates; we will advise you when you arrive."


	55. X 1 All the World's a Prison

**X: BELSAVIS**

They were headed for an Outer Rim world, not far from Hoth. There was absolutely no information on the place in the Imperial databases - it might as well have been a myth. This gave rise to endless speculation on just what was happening there, with Vette proposing ever more far-fetched theories. In the end, they just had to wait and see.

Sanguis was not entirely thrilled to have Jaesa Willsaam thrust upon her, willy-nilly, but she soon realized that it wasn't such a bad thing. First and foremost, she now had a sparring partner. Jaesa was nowhere near Sanguis's equal when it came to close quarters lightsaber combat, but she did her best to improve, and her Jedi training had given her other skills which helped make up the difference a little. By the time their ship arrived, they'd learned to work with each other reasonably well.

Servants One and Two answered their hail immediately. Servant One skipped any preliminaries. "Wrath, Belsavis has been the Republic's best kept secret, hidden even from the Hand," he said.

"The disappeared reappear," said Two, as sinister as ever.

"The planet has been a prison for the galaxy's most dangerous criminals and many presumed-dead Sith agents," said One.

"It houses the blood of the betrayer," said Two, his gray eyes glinting dangerously.

Sanguis regarded Servant Two with a raised eyebrow, then looked back at One. "I struggle to understand what he says."

"Servant Two has been exposed to the Emperor. He now sees the galaxy differently than most. It was Servant Two who realized what was happening on Belsavis."

Vette shook her head and muttered under her breath, "If anyone tries exposing _me_ to the Emperor, they're going to get a swift kick in the - ow!" She rubbed her side and glared at Quinn.

One continued, unperturbed. "When the prison manifests were leaked, Baras discovered that Darth Ekkage, his sister, was alive and imprisoned there."

Sanguis's eyes widened slightly. "I know of whom you speak. She sat on the council and led a legion of assassins; her loss was a heavy one."

"True. And if she is reunited with Baras, many more will bow to him. Lord Melicoste leads the rescue effort - he must be stopped."

They were on a shuttle to the surface only minutes later. Belsavis, they soon learned, was an odd mixture of ice planet and tropical paradise. The Republic had terraformed it extensively to create a habitable zone for their prisoners, but even a few steps out of the populated areas was liable to land you in a snowbank. Most of the prison complexes were located in the lowlands, with white-capped cliffs and mountains surrounding them. The Empire had managed to establish an impressive presence there in a very short time, aided by the many Imperials already on-site as prisoners, not to mention the previously unaligned criminals who were looking for revenge on the Republic or just a way off-planet.

Sanguis's arrival caused quite a stir. Even here, they'd heard news of both her victories and her supposed demise. There was no way of knowing if Baras had agents in the Imperial Lodgment, but if he did, Sanguis's team was about to lose the advantage of surprise. They inquired briefly after Lord Melicoste, then headed out to follow his trail.

His last known destination had been a records archive far out in "uncontrolled" territory - uncontrolled by either the Republic or the Empire, that is. Various gangs claimed various parts of it and constantly warred with each other over boundaries. It was chaos, with places where four or five different factions were vying for control of the same bit of duracrete. Jaesa's new combat skills were put to the test more than once. The Sith eventually formed an effective team, Sanguis focusing on melee, Jaesa multi-tasking between direct attacks, mind trickery and a little healing when needed. With Vette at range and Quinn coordinating it all, occasionally giving Vette a hand when she needed it, they were unstoppable.

They found the records center mostly abandoned. Evidence of a battle was everywhere; the trail of bodies led down to a command center of some kind. Sanguis and Jaesa had barely crossed the threshold when they both paused for a moment, then exchanged glances.

"You sense it?" Sanguis asked.

"Yes, my lord. Somewhere nearby."

They all scanned the room, but it looked as abandoned as the rest of the place. Sanguis was moving further inside when Jaesa stopped her.

"My lord, you should know - if it _is_ a Jedi, I will not engage them unless they attack us first."

Sanguis considered this statement carefully, her sharp yellow eyes fixed on Jaesa's brown ones. The ex-Jedi met her gaze firmly. "Fair enough," Sanguis said at last. "Now, let us find this mysterious friend of ours."

An initial search of the room revealed nothing. When they decided to move on to accessing the prison records, they ran into an obstacle: the records area was sealed off by a blast door. _And_ an energy field. Sanguis tested the door with the Force, but it didn't budge; her team was discussing options when they suddenly heard a voice from the other side.

"Hello out there. A word, please. I am Jedi Master Somminick Timmns."

Jaesa's eyes widened. Sanguis turned toward the door. "This is not your day, Jedi. I am Lord Sanguis, and I need to get inside that room."

There was a pause. "Lord Sanguis? That's hard to believe. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Perhaps. But I am not."

"I see. And now that I can better sense your presence and nature, I'm beginning to believe you." The Master sounded grim. "Many years past, I was the Padawan of Master Nomen Karr. He and I forged a bond through the Force. I know about your confrontation with Master Karr, and what you did to him."

"In the end, _I_ did very little."

The Jedi sounded skeptical. "Is that so? Ever since you defeated Karr and took Jaesa Willsaam, the Jedi Council has been keeping track of you. We know the trail of destruction you've left in your wake."

Sanguis looked at Jaesa with a question in her eyes. The younger woman hesitated, then spoke up. "Master Timmns, I'm here - Jaesa Willsaam. I understand your distrust, but there are a lot of things the Council doesn't know. Please work with us. I have a feeling our goals are the same."

There was a long silence from the other side of the door. "I can't believe it. You're working with this Sith? Do you know what she's done? How many Jedi she's either killed or drawn away from the Light?"

"It's not what you think. Believe me." Jaesa looked at Sanguis, then back at the door again. "Listen - we're no longer working for Baras. In fact, we've come here to _stop_ Melicoste from freeing Darth Ekkage. If that's also why you're here, we can help each other."

Another long silence. "I see. All right. Yes, I'm here to make sure Ekkage stays where Master Karr and I put her years ago. I take it you realize that in order to follow Lord Melicoste, you need information from the computers in this room, but the door has been fused. I got the information, but Melicoste's commandos trapped me in here."

"You were trapped by mere commandos?" Sanguis shook her head in disgust. Even Jaesa looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be so sure you could've done any better, Sith. Now listen. Our combined strength, striking the door from both sides simultaneously, could break the physical seal. Trouble is, there's also a fail-safe force field, as you've probably noticed. Now if you were to take out the force field..."

Sanguis glanced at Quinn. "Did you see any generators on the way in?"

"Several, my lord. They should be easy to disable."

"Very well. Timmns, we will be back shortly."

"I'll be waiting. After all, where am I going to go?"

The deed was soon done, and with the field gone, the three proficients managed to raise the door slowly. Timmns turned out to be a green-skinned, bald Mirialan with intricate tattoos around his mouth and eyes, wearing light armor beneath his robes and a smug smile on his face. They soon learned why. Moving into the little room, they saw that every single databank had been destroyed, obviously by a lightsaber. Sanguis turned narrowed eyes on Timmns. Jaesa spoke up hastily.

"My lord, he has little reason to trust us. I'm sure he'll share his information - he needs our help as much as we need his."

Timmns nodded. "True. And think of it this way: now no one else sent by Darth Baras will succeed."

Sanguis still glared at him, but she did subside a little. "Very well. We are allies, for now. But once the deed is done, we are enemies again."

"So no victory celebration then? Too bad." Timmns shrugged nonchalantly. Vette was starting to like this guy. "The exact location of Darth Ekkage's cell will remain my secret, for now. In good faith, I'll point you to her assassins. You can make sure they remain locked up while I get access to the Deep Prison." He brought out a datapad. "Here are the coordinates. Holo me when you're done, and we'll get together and face the Sith. The _other_ Sith. It really will take all of us."


	56. X 2 Power and Influence

Further into the prison they went. Master Timmns's coordinates led them to the maximum security section; some of the cell blocks here remained unbreached, but the inmates who _had_ escaped were dangerous indeed. There were no ragtag gangs struggling for turf here - now Sanguis's team dealt with sovereign warlords patrolling their domains. Casualties from previous skirmishes were visible in places, though it was hard to tell whether Lord Melicoste's forces, specifically, had been involved.

Most of the prison compounds looked the same: huge fortresses with towers at each corner and cells carved out of the rock beneath the duracrete courtyards. The one which held the assassins was exactly like all the rest. Sanguis's team met no initial resistance, but as they made their way underground, Vette came back with a report of Imperial commandos ahead. Melicoste's men had arrived before them.

This brought Sanguis up short; she frowned at the turning ahead. "Unfortunate. I'd hoped to avoid this."

"What? What's the problem?" Vette asked.

"They are loyal Imperials."

"Yeah, so - oh. Right. But they're _Baras's_ Imperials, aren't they?"

"It makes no difference," Sanguis replied firmly.

"Most of them are merely following orders," added Quinn, "extracting an important Imperial prisoner. Their intent is not treasonous."

Vette crossed her arms. "I guess that's true, but if we're fighting Baras, we'll have to fight everyone with him too. They won't just let us walk by."

"They might." Jaesa turned to Sanguis. "I might be able to... persuade them."

"Persuade?" The Sith Lord looked skeptical.

"It's a Force technique. It doesn't work against everyone, but those men might be susceptible."

"Wait," Vette said. "You mean you can make people believe what you tell them?"

Jaesa hesitated. "Well, not _anything_. They're not going to believe I'm Darth Baras, for example. It has to be more... subtle."

Vette sighed wistfully. "Wow, if I could only take you to Nar Shaddaa, we'd - never mind. Listen up. I think I know how to play this."

Melicoste's rear guard had been relaxing a bit at their post, but they sprang to their feet and took up battle positions as a group of four strangers approached them. The one in front wore a splendid blue cloak with golden patterns around its edges; she carried her head high and fire flashed from her eyes. Behind her came an Imperial captain and a tough-looking Twi'lek, flanking another woman in a plain brown cloak, hood pulled low over her face.

When the guards hailed the group, the woman in front snapped back furiously, "Fools! Don't you _see_ who I am?" The guards exchanged uncertain glances. "You don't recognize your betters? Idiots! I am _SITH_!" She made a sharp gesture at those behind her. "These are Captain Quinn, hero of Taris and Balmorra, and the notorious pirate, Vette the Unchained, each with the blood of Darth Vengean fresh on their hands. I am Jaesa Willsaam, newly made apprentice to Darth Baras. My own apprentice and I have been tasked with seeing that this mission succeeds." She paused, her brown eyes glinting dangerously. "If this is an example of how you conduct Lord Baras's affairs, I came just in time." She waved a hand at them. "Let us pass, worms. Our master's assassins await."

They were allowed past. Anyone else who challenged them met with the same barrage of hostility and insults. Jaesa had learned a great deal on Korriban.

They soon arrived at the block where the assassins had been held. The former prisoners stood in a small group in the corridor before their cells, along with three commandos; they all turned toward the newcomers with questioning looks. One assassin, apparently the leader, glanced at the commando next to him. "A Sith approaches. I sense hostility. Your rescue has been sniffed out, Imperial."

"Men, lock and load. We've got company," the commando said, but the same assassin immediately held up a hand.

"Stay your triggers, Imperial. I want to know what this one intends." He wasn't looking at Jaesa.

The blue-cloaked woman stepped aside and Sanguis strode forward, lowering her hood. "My authority comes from the highest station. I am the Emperor's Wrath."

The lead assassin nodded slowly. "There is truth in your words. I can feel it. But I sense hostility toward my mistress, Darth Ekkage."

"Your mistress and her brother, Baras, openly defy the Emperor. They and everyone who supports this treason must perish."

"And yet you came here quietly, concealed. If what you say is true, why not cut all these Imperials down?" He gestured to the soldiers, who looked uneasy.

Sanguis dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "These men knew nothing of their master's plans. We are at war again and our commandos should be fighting the Republic, not dying in some miserable prison, caught between those more powerful than themselves."

The assassin's red eyes glittered. "War. At last. And liberation from the rule of Darth Ekkage. Wrath, I break my alliance with the offenders. My fellow infiltrators and I pledge our support to you and the Emperor. We will take these commandos and free our remaining brothers; we will not interfere when you face the mistress. You have my word."

Sanguis nodded. "You will be summoned. Be ready to serve the Emperor."

"We will answer that call. May your strength surge when you face Darth Ekkage." He bowed, and the groups swiftly went their separate ways.

A call to Master Timmns followed. He was already making his way through the Deep Prison. "Sending the coordinates for our rendezvous. From there, it's quick to Darth Ekkage's cell. Good luck, Sith. I hope you make it. Can't really do this alone."


	57. X 3 Prison Unbreak

Deep Prison was accessed only by a narrow pass through the mountains. It was a place of snow and ice, for the prisoners here were kept in permanent stasis and monitored remotely; no need for green plants or wide avenues. None of these cells had yet been breached, it seemed, for they met no one on their way.

The entrance to Ekkage's cell was little more than a gash cut out of the surrounding mountains. The door had already been forced open when they arrived, so along with Master Timmns, who was waiting nearby, they proceeded inside. The sharp-eared among them could soon hear a man and woman speaking up ahead.

"If my dear brother has everything under control, then where are my assassins?" said the woman impatiently.

"I sent my commandos to release them. What do you sense?"

"Before you arrived here, I sensed my assassins being freed, and then someone turned their hearts against me." She sounded even more impatient, and very definitely angry.

Sanguis interrupted them. "That someone is me," she said, turning the corner into the room.

It was a large, unadorned chamber, containing a stasis cell, its associated equipment and a few remote monitoring devices, along with a dedicated generator. Two humans stood in the middle of all this. One was a man in late middle age, wearing his receding hair in a high topknot; the woman was older, hooded, with the pale skin and deadly orange eyes of a dark side master.

The man started back. "It's _you_ \- I thought Darth Baras destroyed you."

The Wrath strode forward, her allies following behind. "He failed. Your doom is here."

"Melicoste, you incompetent!" Ekkage hissed. "Prove your worth as we deal with this intruder, or I will kill you."

"Melicoste," Sanguis countered. "You've done what your master bade - Ekkage is out of her cell. Consider, now, if you would rather die at our hands, or abandon these traitors to their fate, as the others have done."

Melicoste glanced between the women uncertainly, but the Wrath's voice held undeniable authority and confidence. "My loyalty stops just short of forfeiting my life," he said at last. "I will join my men." He bowed to Sanguis and wasted no time getting out of the room.

Ekkage didn't try to stop him. "Go. You're not worthy of the effort. It would seem these intruders are, however." She glared at Timmns. "You - you I know. And the girl has the stink of Nomen Karr on her; another of his sad little whelps. But you," she looked at Sanguis, "who are you?"

"I am the Emperor's Wrath. Your treason stops here."

"Oh?" Ekkage laughed. "Baras will be declared the Voice of the Emperor, then he and I shall dominate the Empire. I'm not going to miss that. So, I'm just going to kill all of you now."

Timmns had looked the slightest bit confused by the last exchange, but he threw that off in an instant. "We fight together, Sith!" he cried, and lightsabers were drawn.

Darth Ekkage opened the fight by vanishing. This presented an obvious problem for Nomen Karr's ex-Padawans, but they were prepared; Timmns had fought Ekkage long ago and knew her tricks, while Jaesa had learned them from Karr years later. They put their backs together, waiting for Ekkage to strike and reveal herself. Strangely, Sanguis didn't join them. It soon became clear why - she could _see_ Ekkage. Not perfectly, for her blows often went wide, but she was definitely tracking the Darth's movements around the room.

Ekkage tired of this cat-and-mouse game after a few minutes and showed herself. Lightning immediately began leaping from her fingertips, striking at everyone nearby. This didn't work quite as well as she'd hoped. Sanguis absorbed the energy into her blade, while Timmns used a technique of his own to weaken and deflect the bolts from Jaesa and himself. Ekkage switched to her lightsaber next, but quickly realized that she was at a disadvantage against Sanguis, especially with the other two assisting, and vanished again.

It was a long, long battle, whittling the enemy down bit by bit. Ekkage was slippery, cunning and experienced, but most of her tricks relied on invisibility, and she was never quite able to evade Sanguis's perception. "Have my powers waned as I languished here?" she screamed in fury, redoubling her efforts, but to no avail. Slowly, she weakened. Slowly, she faltered. After almost an hour of fighting, Sanguis struck her down.

The little group gathered around her body wearily. "How did you do that?" Timmns asked, looking over at the Wrath.

Sanguis raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You could see her. Even Master Karr couldn't do that."

"I am no Jedi."

"Yes, but..." He stopped and shrugged. "All right. Keep your secrets." He looked down at Ekkage and sighed. "I would've preferred to imprison her again, but it's clearly too late for that. Now, 'Emperor's Wrath,' what's to be between us? Do we part as friends or as enemies?"

Sanguis didn't answer for a good while. She only looked at him thoughtfully, mulling something over. "So - the Jedi Council has been following my career," she said at last. "From your description, they've formed an interesting opinion of me. I wish to send them a message."

"A message?" Timmns looked skeptical. "Is this one of those messages you send by murdering me?"

"Fool." She pierced him with her yellow eyes. "Do not tempt me. Tell the Council this: I have killed but one Jedi, and I count that life as payment for one the Jedi took from me. Yul-li, Yonlach, Volryder, Ulldin, Zylixx, Karr, Willsaam, Xerender, Wyellett - all these live, or did when last I saw them. Any darkness you find now in their hearts was their doing, not mine." She glanced at Jaesa. "And if you doubt my word, there is one here who can tell you whether I speak the truth."

"You once saw what I could do, Master," said Jaesa softly. "You know what it means when I say, she isn't lying."

Timmns looked back and forth between them. "I see," he said. "Very well. I'll deliver your message, Sith."

"One moment. Jaesa, is there anything you wish to say on your own behalf?"

"Only two things, my lord." She looked at Timmns. "First, I joined the Jedi Order because I hated all the falsehood I grew up with in the palaces of Alderaan. As it turned out, my new Master was no better than my old, so I left him, too. Second, Master Karr used to tell me - over and over again - that it was my destiny to help bring down Darth Baras. I once thought that was a lie, too, but now I know it was the truth. I am where I was meant to be." She thought for a moment. "That's all. May the Force be with you, Master."

Timmns nodded slowly. "I'll tell them that too." He turned away. "Farewell, Sith. This has certainly been an... eye-opening experience."


	58. X 4 Passion and Serenity

Lord Melicoste, his commandos and the Sith infiltrators were all waiting back at the Imperial Lodgment. Sanguis convened with them and the Hand immediately, settling in for a long session. Quinn returned to the ship to prepare for departure, but Vette and Jaesa stayed behind, wanting to enjoy the sunlight and fresh air while they could - and to get a few drinks in the cantina. Thus, Quinn was alone, walking toward the ship's airlock, when he received a message on his personal datapad. Checking the sender made him stop dead in his tracks for a moment, but then his brain went on auto-pilot. He opened the airlock, walked to the comm station, sat down and read the message.

It was from Baras. It was wonderfully written. It was full of impeccable reasoning and eloquent appeals to Quinn's patriotism, integrity and sense of duty. It was also full of subtle references to just how much Quinn owed him. It was a message for the ages, worthy of being saved and passed down for future generations to study. It was an order to help kill Sanguis.

Quinn's part was simple. A pair of highly advanced wardroids had been ordered - their capabilities were carefully detailed in an included file. He was to conduct a thorough tactical assessment and, if he deemed the droids incapable of defeating the Wrath, to specify how they would need to be upgraded. The exact method of delivering her up for execution would be worked out later; for now, Baras wanted details, details, details. Every idiosyncrasy. Every flaw. Every weakness. Quinn was the best-equipped person in the galaxy to provide the Darth with all this, and they both knew it.

Quinn read the message twice, set the datapad down calmly and, still without making a conscious decision, began a reply. He'd been obeying Baras's orders for so long, so devotedly, so unquestioningly, that it hardly seemed possible to stop now.

It went very well at first.

 _My lord Baras, your arguments are as irrefutable as ever. I am your obedient servant._

 _Lord Sanguis's abilities have, as usual, advanced since my last report, though this time at a somewhat greater pace, due both to her training with the Emperor's instructors and sparring sessions with Jaesa Willsaam. As of this writing, she's more than a match for the two wardroids. I would recommend stealth generators, but we recently had a demonstration that they might not be effective; her eyes are very beautiful._

What? No.

 _... her eyes are very sharp._

 _Lacking the element of surprise, the droids will need both more shielding and more firepower. It's pointless to attempt to increase their maneuverability, as they will never be able to match her agility, skill or kindness._

No. No, no, no. He forced himself to concentrate.

 _... or quickness. I recommend acquiring Siantide cells, if possible. I also recommend acquiring more droids, if possible, but I recognize the limitations on that front. We have yet to encounter any opponents using poisons, whether as a coating on a weapon or in airborne form, so it may be worthwhile to look into those options._

The ring he was wearing on his right hand felt heavier and heavier. He tried not to look at it, focusing on the screen.

 _Explosives also have potential, both for obvious reasons and for their psychological effect. She has had several uneasy dreams since Quesh. Fortunately, she seems to find my presence calming, though that will change quickly once she finds out what I've done. I hope she kills me before the droids kill her. I couldn't watch -_

Delete, delete, delete. Talk about something else.

 _I'll consider the advantages of further upgrades and send a more detailed report at my next opportunity. As to your second request, while Lord Sanguis is nearly flawless in every respect, there are various things which may be used to your advantage. First, she is completely loyal to the Empire and those who serve it well. She was, for example, always faithful and devoted to you, my lord, while you were her master. Did you know that her mask was shattered in the explosion? To lose it and your favor in the same hour was a dreadful blow to her. I tried to repair it; it was all I could do. I failed. She forgave me. She's a wonderful woman._

This was going seriously off the rails, but he couldn't stop. She was going to die. She would be gone. It felt incredibly important that he tell these things to _someone_.

 _You said even little things could be helpful. I know so many. They've been my constant study._

 _She can recite poetry in the old Sith tongue. I ask her to do it for me sometimes; the words are strange, but on her tongue, they become music. As far as actual music is concerned, she plays no instruments and sings abominably, but dances very well. Sometimes I think she is always dancing. Battle, training, running, lovemaking - they are all steps in a dance, to music only she hears. Is it the Force? Would our children dance too?_

 _Idle speculation, of course, my lord, as she'll never have children. We intend to kill her. She will be the last of her house._

 _Perhaps physical characteristics would be more useful. As she wears a hood in public and keeps her hair tied up, you may not know that it falls to her mid-back and is a very dark shade of brown - the only thing she inherited from her father, she says, though as her father's identity is unknown, this assertion cannot be confirmed. Her eyes are precisely the same color as a certain flower growing on the hills of Alderaan. I noted it in passing on our visit there. I've never asked whether she likes flowers. I suppose it will soon be irrelevant._

 _She has freckles. I never imagined that possible for a Lord of the Sith. No doubt you've noticed them, but a month ago, in order to be thorough, I counted them as she slept: eleven on the left, nine on the right, two on her nose. I counted them twice. I would've counted a third time, to be completely sure, but she woke up. To continue on that subject, it is extremely difficult to catch Lord Sanguis asleep. She needs only 5.7 hours a night to perform optimally and is typically up before I am, beginning her morning exercises. I often lie in bed and watch her. Perhaps I'm becoming slothful; I should be more vigilant on that front._

 _In manner, she is gracious, poised, thoughtful and naturally curious. She has a fine mind and a quick wit - I can talk to her for hours without realizing that any time has passed. She allows me to share in her laughter and comfort her when she cries. She is, to put it in a word, magnificent. She's everything a Sith should be.  
_

 _In the interests of full disclosure, and so you may judge the accuracy of the facts I've related, I must tell you that I'm in love with her. Every moment I've spent with her has been a joy. Perhaps I'm going mad, but if so, it's been the most wonderful experience of my life, far better than the ten years of sanity I spent in your service, Lord Baras._ _I don't know whether it would be worse to see her hating me as she died, or forgiving me._

 _It seems I've digressed. I will need to rewrite this report._

The tears in his eyes blurred out the screen. He put his head in his arms and surrendered to despair.

* * *

It was later. How much later, he couldn't say.

"Quinn?"

He jumped from the chair as if he'd been stung. He stared at Sanguis. Where had she come from?

She stared back, worried and confused - this wasn't the reception she'd expected. "Quinn," she said again, "I sensed your distress. I thought... what's happened?"

He couldn't look at her. The message, still bright on the screen, accused him soundlessly. He brushed past her and left the room.

He hadn't intended to go back to their quarters, but his feet had taken him there automatically. He stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes, unsure of what to do with himself. Should he go back to his old quarters? To the briefing room? Where did he belong now? In the end, his feet decided for him again. They refused to leave. He walked over to the small table and sat in one of the chairs, a cold, dead feeling gathering in his chest.

Sanguis came in after ten minutes. Or ten years. Her face was closed and guarded. He stood, meeting her eyes steadily, but he could learn nothing from them. "How long have you been sending reports on me to Baras?" she asked, her voice flat.

"Since we left Balmorra, my lord."

"For what purpose?"

"As he could not accompany you himself, he wished to remain updated on how you were progressing." It had seemed a harmless request at the time. Even fatherly.

Sanguis kept her eyes fixed on him. "And after Quesh?"

"I had no orders, my lord, I... waited."

She looked at him for a long time. "If I had not hurried back and found you there," she said, slowly, "what would you have done?"

He couldn't think of a reply. He honestly didn't know.

His silence seemed to condemn him; Sanguis's eyes flashed fire. "Nothing to say, Captain?"

"I have no answer, my lord. I only ask that you... be swift." He bowed his head as if expecting a blow.

She took a half step back, the fire cooling into icy reserve once more. "Malavai Quinn, if you truly think I would rather see you dead than with Lord Baras, you've learned little of me these past few months. We are tied by no bonds. If you believe in his cause, return to him."

"He will kill me for my failure."

Her studied calm evaporated. "Do not stay with me out of fear of death!" she snapped, yellow eyes blazing. "I despise cowards!"

"If you think me a coward, my lord," he snapped back, suddenly angry as well, " _you_ have learned little of _me_ these past few months! I only hoped to die at your hands rather than his!"

A tense silence. She refused to look at him now. She looked everywhere else in the room, as if searching for something, then closed her eyes and sighed. "I couldn't kill you," she said at last, her voice breaking slightly. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself. "You must decide, Quinn. There's no help for it. Who do you believe in, Baras or the Emperor?"

It was a question he'd gone to great lengths to avoid asking himself, but now, in an instant, he realized that the answer was simple. Obvious, even. "I believe in you, my love," he said.

She paused, blinked, looked at him in amazement for a few moments, then threw her arms around him as if she'd never let go.

* * *

He had a question of his own, one he felt almost afraid to ask; fortunately, she told him the answer herself about two hours later. He nearly missed it, for he was half-asleep, dozing off to the sound of her heartbeat and the feel of her fingers running through his hair.

"Quinn," she said, very softly. "Malavai. How did you know that you loved me?"

He was entirely too relaxed to open his eyes, but he did rouse himself enough to think over his answer seriously. "I think... it was when you tried to sing 'Mirificus Dromund Kaas, Domesticus.'"

"What?" Her fingers stopped moving. "You said I was awful. You asked me to be quiet. "

"Yes, my love."

"And...?" She sounded puzzled

"You humored me. You laughed, and stopped singing. That was all."

"And then you told me to go on." Her fingers began moving again, deep red in his dark hair. "I remember thinking it was very odd."

"I decided that, for the moment, I really didn't mind." He smiled to himself. "That's when I knew."

"Because it was awful, but you didn't mind?"

"Partly that. Partly because I could be honest with you, and you would not be angry."

A long silence. He was almost asleep when she gave him the answer to his long unspoken question. "I love you, too."


	59. XI 1 Voices and Visionaries

**XI: VOSS**

When Vette and Jaesa returned to the ship next morning, they learned it was headed for yet another planet that no one had ever heard of.

"If this is a prison too, I quit," Vette said, getting comfortable on one of the sofas. "I've spent enough time in those already. Hey, Jaesa, wanna learn how to play sabacc?"

"Hmm. Do you promise not to cheat?"

"Of course!" Vette waved her over. "It wouldn't be fair - not on your first day learning the game." She grinned. "Tomorrow, though, watch out!"

The next few days were pleasant ones. Everybody was in a good mood; Vette even caught Quinn smiling once or twice. She figured he must be sick. Jaesa became a fair hand at sabacc in-between sparring sessions with Sanguis, who was more and more willing to regard the Alderaanian as a fellow Sith rather than an ex-Jedi. At one point, Jaesa asked if she could learn the technique used against Darth Ekkage, but that only got her a puzzled look.

"Technique? What do you mean?"

"You could see her. I'd like to be able to do that."

Sanguis hesitated. "Ah. To be honest, Jaesa, there is nothing I could teach you. I was as surprised by that as you were."

Servants One and Two were waiting on holo once again when they arrived at the Voss orbital station. It seemed a nice enough planet from orbit, blue and green with one large ring-encircled moon, but Servant Two hinted, in his strange way, at something more.

"Darkness that silences await," he said, gray eyes gleaming from under his hood. While the Wrath and her team tried to make sense of that, Servant One continued.

"Voss is a strange world. The Voss are attuned to the Force, and their leaders receive visions of the future that shape the Voss society. Years ago, when the Empire became aware of Voss, the Emperor sent the military to lay siege to the planet. The visionaries thwarted what they foresaw to be a simple attempt to conquer. But the Emperor's purpose was to claim a Voss visionary to house the Voice of the Emperor."

"The Voice is here, then?" Sanguis asked.

"Yes. The true Voice went on a pilgrimage to discover the nature of a great dark side presence on Voss. He has not been heard from since. You must retrace the Voice's steps, discover what has befallen him and free him. We are aware that the Voice sought a Voss hermit named Madaga-Ru. You will be sent the instructions for requesting an audience with this hermit. Find out what he knows."


	60. XI 2 No Freebies

Voss was a stunningly beautiful world, but it was the beauty of autumn - life going out in a blaze of glory. In Voss-Ka itself, the planet's only city, this was less noticeable; the trees' bright red, yellow and orange leaves were just an accent to the beautiful architecture of the capital and the tall, red- or blue-skinned natives with the elegant markings on their skin. But as the shuttle took them out and down to the surrounding plains, they found themselves in a sea of dull gold - golden sky, golden cliffs, golden grass stretching out below - with here and there the red-orange-yellow of the trees. There were a few young, green trees and bushes, and some blades of green were just visible among the waving grass, but they were fighting a battle that had already been lost.

The wildlife was extremely hostile. A few of the signal pyres which had to be lit were overrun by nexu packs and territorial mawvorr, some of which looked diseased, a worrying sign. There was also the occasional Republic outpost to be avoided - for the moment, the war was not their concern.

One the final pyre had been lit, they had reached the end of their instructions. The little group looked around for some clue on how to proceed next.

"Perhaps we're just supposed to wait," Jaesa offered. "If this man is a hermit, he may be slow to trust outsiders. He's probably observing us from somewhere nearby."

"Creepy." Vette sat down on the round stone platform holding up the pyre. "How long are we supposed to wait? I'm getting hungry."

With a hiss, the fire they had just lit suddenly extinguished itself. They all looked at the pyre in confusion.

"Voss welcomes you, outsider," said a voice. They turned quickly to find the strange, golden figure of a Voss male standing a little behind them, glowing and slightly transparent like a holoimage. "Why do you seek Madaga-Ru?"

Sanguis approached cautiously. "He has knowledge I need."

"A worthy goal. Madaga-Ru will meet you. The location is revealed." The figure vanished. Far beyond where it had been, in a cliff face facing them, they noticed the entrance to a cave. They had a feeling it wasn't there before, but it was hard to be sure.

Though it looked dark from the outside, once they passed a few feet beyond the entrance, they realized that the rough passage was full of little pools of light. Strange yellow-orange mushrooms lining the floors and walls gave off a warm glow that let them pick their way across the uneven ground. There were crystal pockets in the rock which gleamed as they passed, and when they came to the cavern at the end, the inclusions of crystal in its walls reflected back so many bits of light that the place sparkled like a night sky full of stars. A Voss waited for them in what was apparently his home - there were a few simple, brightly colored furnishings and a lit lantern on a table.

"I am Madaga-Ru," said the Voss. "I appeared at the signal pyre. I appear here." The hermit looked toward Sanguis. "You are familiar. Another came - of Voss, but inside, his face was yours."

The two Force-users seemed fascinated by all this. "You have very astute senses, hermit," Sanguis said. "What else do you think you know about him?"

"There is much I could tell you. On Voss, everything gained is paid for." Madaga-Ru's compound eyes travelled across the little group. "You must share a secret. Any secret will do."

They looked at each other. The Imperials seemed to be at a loss - they were unwilling to reveal secrets entrusted to them, and Sanguis and Jaesa had none of their own, while Quinn's had all been found out rather recently.

Vette swooped in to save the day. "Any secret? Really? So if I tell you I put itching powder in Quinn's dress shoes...?"

The captain glared at her. Madaga-Ru nodded slowly. "An admission is made. The act is payment." He sat in a chair near the lantern, which cast a long shadow out behind him. "The one you seek forced me to help him unlock the secrets of Voss. I could not defy him. He went to the Dark Heart Chamber in the Nightmare Lands. You must follow."

Vette groaned. "Dark Heart? Nightmare Lands? You gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

"Can you tell us more of these places, hermit?" Sanguis asked.

"The Dark Heart is ancient. Forbidden. The secrets of Voss are buried there. The denied truth." He was sounding more and more like Servant Two all the time. "Your predecessor wrapped himself in the Blessing of Oneness - without it, an outsider cannot even see the gateway to the Dark Heart, or travel into the depths of the Nightmare Lands without succumbing to the madness there." He took two shards of crystal from a table nearby and held them out to the Force-users. "Take these. Vana-Xo can bestow the Blessing, in the Shrine of Healing. What you will gain, you will pay for."

Sanguis glanced at her other companions. "Why not four crystals?"

"They cannot go with you. The madness would take them." He rose. "Get the Blessing at the Shrine of Healing. I will guide you when I can. Respect the Voss way, or the Dark Heart is denied."


	61. XI 3 Healing Pain

The Shrine of Healing lay far out in the Voss wilderness. The path let them past peaceful uxibeast herds and through nests of unfriendly shaclaws, weird, craggy beasts whose long claws also served as front legs. Huge gun emplacements in the distance marked the location of hostile natives known as Gormak; the travelers kept well clear of them. Ruins began to appear on both sides of the road, some mere collections of fallen stone slabs, others still tall and impressive, containing both ancient statues and inscriptions. Vette and Jaesa were both eager to go look at the ruins more closely, but Sanguis only allowed a few short detours. They had an Emperor to free.

The Shrine was the largest structure they'd seen on the planet so far. It rivaled some of the buildings on Dromund Kaas, and it was all stone - not a bit of duracrete in sight. The exterior was unworked, but the archway leading inside and the interior were highly decorated, lit by white and green lights in the shape of crystals. In the central area were tall pillars topped with blazing braziers in which some kind of soothing incense burned. Wide staircases led up and down, and Voss were everywhere, talking, meditating, worshiping, sometimes just wandering about aimlessly, looking at the carvings on the walls.

They walked slowly, taking it all in. They finally found Vana-Xo after passing through yet another hexagonal doorway into a large room which held a number of Voss lying on low beds, clearly in pain. A Voss woman was kneeling on the floor beside one of the invalids. She made a gesture with her hands and the man's agony lessened somewhat.

"Are you Vana-Xo?" Sanguis asked, walking up to the woman. "We require the Blessing of Oneness."

The woman didn't respond. She was weeping quietly, half-doubled over with pain. Jaesa stepped closer. "Are you all right? Can we help?"

"My pain prevents these ailing from worsening," said the woman. She rose unsteadily to her feet. "I heard your purpose. But you are not Voss. The Blessing bestows privileges - I hesitate."

"We were sent by Madaga-Ru," Sanguis said, holding up one of the crystal shards. "Does that ease your fears?"

"I see. Very well. But to be granted the Blessing, a sacrifice must be made." She gestured at the invalids around them. "To heal, I siphon strength from the able. Will you submit?"

Jaesa agreed immediately. Sanguis was less willing, but in the end, she knelt with Jaesa in the center of the room while Vana-Xo stood over them. Vette and Quinn took up posts close by, the latter scowling in disapproval. It was a simple procedure - Vana-Xo concentrated, made a few gestures, and suddenly the Voss began sitting up in their beds, looking much better. Sanguis and Jaesa, however, were obviously now in pain.

"Your sacrifice heals the ailing. The Blessing of Oneness is earned," said Vana-Xo as the Sith struggled to their feet. Vette and Quinn rushed over to help.

"Commence, then," said Sanguis through gritted teeth, leaning on her captain's shoulder. The healer paused, then raised her hands. A blue light began to glow from the crystal shards given by Madaga-Ru; it spread across the bodies of the women holding them, grew brighter for a moment, then receded into the shard once more. Vana-Xo bent over and rested her hands on her knees, exhausted.

"Oneness bestowed."

"Thank you," Jaesa said, still holding onto Vette unsteadily.

"I must return to healing," said Vana-Xo. "Do not linger in the Nightmare Lands. They are aptly named." She bowed slightly. "Respect Voss."


	62. XI 4 Nightmare's End

One small Imperial outpost sat on the borders of the Nightmare Lands, mostly there to warn people against traveling any further and to help those few who both ignored the warning and managed to make their way back out again. All of the latter were quite insane. Quinn pulled up satellite images of the area beyond the post - it was huge, heavily forested, with occasional open stretches of dark water and little evidence of sentient habitation. Sanguis's team was looking out toward the line of trees and trying to decide what to do when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"You now possess the Blessing of Oneness. The Dark Heart lies ahead." They turned to find Madaga-Ru's golden apparition gazing at the trees with them. "I will show the way."

The entire population of the small outpost gathered to watch Sanguis and Jaesa drive off into the unknown. Only Vette and Quinn could see the shining figure far ahead, leading them on.

The landscape changed quickly. Twisted black tree roots poked out of the ground, only a few at first, but more and larger as they went on. Huge, misshapen beasts, walking upright and covered in spikes of bone, stalked through this upside-down forest; Madaga-Ru called them vorantiki and recommended steering clear. Dark ridges of rock began rising up on either side of the rough path they followed, blocking out the horizon, and after half an hour they found themselves driving through groves of towering trees - unlike the straight, pale, autumn-leaved ones they'd seen elsewhere, these had dark green coverings, and their massive trunks were bent and contorted into fantastic shapes. Still Madaga-Ru led them on, appearing to mark a turning here or a crossing there.

The sky seemed redder and redder, and the huge moon hanging in it threatened to crush them under its weight. There was darkness here. They could feel it. A darkness that watched them, followed them, tried to slip its whispering tendrils into their minds. The crystal shards they carried began to emit a soft blue glow.

They passed beneath two rows of rune-inscribed pillars flanking the road, some broken, some leaning at a crazy angle, each with a statue at its base. The avenue grew slightly wider, with some evidence of paving in places, and, at last, they reached an entrance carved into the rock of one of the cliffs. It looked very like the entrance to the Shrine of Healing - all carved stone and angled lines, with green crystal lights still illuminating the corridors within. Madaga-Ru was waiting for them.

"I have guided you. I can go no further." He bowed. "Now I request your help. I need to live in your bodies for a few moments. You will be unchanged and not feel a thing."

The Sith glanced at each other. "What are you going to do?" Sanguis asked.

He gestured at the weird landscape around them. "The Nightmare Lands are a disease. Sel-Makor increases each day. To stop it, I must know this place as an outsider. Voss are restrained. I will repay you for your service."

"I don't mind," Jaesa said. "I hope I can help you stop this."

Sanguis thought about it, then nodded. "I agree as well. I like the idea of you owing me."

"The agreement is made." The golden figure approached Jaesa and vanished. She stood staring, her eyes vacant, until he reappeared again moments later. He repeated the procedure with Sanguis. "It is done. Thank you," he said, bowing once again.

"I guess I'll have to continue on not understanding any of this," Sanguis muttered, checking herself over to make sure everything was where it should be.

"We will meet again when I repay my debt to you. Farewell." The figure vanished.

The Sith walked together through the archway and explored the stone corridors beyond. The dark presence they'd sensed was stronger here. Their crystals shone brilliantly; the blue light played along the walls until it suddenly met a shadow. No, not quite a shadow. It was the vague outline of a door.

Sanguis was about to push on it when they heard a voice. _Many_ voices, speaking together out of nothingness. "Defiler. Trespasser. Sel-Makor warns. Retreat. Relent. Death awaits."

"I do not scare easily," Sanguis retorted, opening the door.

"Then _die_ easily!"

The room ahead was full of visible dark energy. It writhed and boiled as they fought through, trying to reach another door on the further side.

"No closer," the voices howled. "Desist. Death embodied. Death itself."

"I don't fear death!" Jaesa replied firmly, pressing onward. "The Force is with us. We _will_ pass."

Sanguis put her shoulder to the second door and it flew open. The pull of the darkness faded as they entered the next room. It looked empty until movement in one corner revealed the tall figure of a Voss male dressed in elaborate robes. He turned toward them slowly, his eyes glowing with an eerie red light

"Wrath. Come to me." Both Sith approached and knelt before him. "Welcome, at long last," he said. "I am your Emperor." His voice was little different from that of any other Voss, but they could sense the power dormant underneath. "Darth Baras plays the old games. He maneuvered me here, knowing this body could be bound to this place." He sounded more amused than angry. "Sel-Makor's dark secrets here are of import, but they will wait. I must be released. Another time I will return for what I require." He motioned them upward. "Rise, now, and face me."

They stood. "You are my master in all things," said Sanguis, while Jaesa kept her gaze on the floor.

"I am released only when this body dies - an oversight I will not repeat. For now, the entity Sel-Makor makes suicide impossible. I will lower my defenses and use my Wrath to kill this body. Once I am released, the Hand will know all that has transpired." There was anger now, smooth and subtle. "I cannot be trapped twice."

"I am yours to command." Sanguis readied herself, each hand on a lightsaber hilt.

The Voss stood tall and straight, opening his arms to the blow. "I am ready. Strike me down."

It was done quickly. The body fell to the floor, and just for a moment, the face of a young, frightened man looked up at them as he took his last breath. Jaesa couldn't meet his eyes; she turned away.

* * *

Things were quiet back at the outpost. Vette and Quinn were trying to keep themselves preoccupied; Vette was pacing back and forth, shooting at the occasional leaf floating by over their heads, which caused a minor ruckus among the guards. She promised to stop if anyone saw a shuttle coming. Quinn had his datapad out and was working furiously on an optimization algorithm. Vette stopped occasionally to look over his shoulder.

" _Seven_?" She shook her head in disbelief.

He frowned. "That does seem a little high. I may need to adjust a few parameters."

"Do you have a parameter called, 'How much pain Sanguis is willing to put up with'? Because that's the important one."

"Well, I did - pain?"

"It'd be easier if you just had the kids yourself. Why don't you look into that?"

They were in the middle of arguing about just how far Imperial science could go in the face of basic biology when they spotted movement in the distance. Two speeders had emerged out of the dark line of trees. Vette let out a whoop and ran to meet them; Quinn sat down with a sigh of relief, then, once his legs felt steadier, hurried off to arrange for a shuttle back to Voss-Ka.


	63. XI 5 One Down, One to Go

The safe - and sane - return of two people from the Nightmare Lands was considered nothing short of miraculous. Darth Serevin, the Empire's representative on the planet, contacted Sanguis personally to ask if she and Jaesa would discuss their expedition with him. Jaesa was a little worn out and asked to be excused, but Sanguis agreed to the meeting, sending the other three back to the ship to update the Hand and receive their next assignment.

They got as far as the enclosed gangway leading to the airlock. When the elevator doors opened, Quinn took five steps out, followed by Vette and Jaesa, before they were all slammed against the wall by a wave of force. Jaesa recovered immediately and stepped in front of the others, brandishing her lightsaber.

A Sith had been waiting for them. Jaesa didn't know the man, but the others, staggering upright, did - it was Lord Draahg, Baras's favored apprentice. "I hope you put up a decent fight," he said, moving forward with a smile of anticipation. "It would be a shame if this were over too quickly." Another crushing wave of force came at them. Vette and Quinn went into the wall again, but Jaesa stood her ground. Once it had passed she leaped at the Sith and tried to drive him back. "Good. Keep trying," he said, a smug expression on his face. "Jaesa Willsaam, isn't it?" He lunged at her and she leaped over him, landing behind his back.

"I am. I don't think we've met."

"No." Draahg turned casually. "But I've met the rest of your friends, including that patsy, Sanguis. Too bad she won't be joining us." He struck at her again, she parried, and they began circling each other. "Darth Baras said I could leave you and the Twi'lek alive if I wished. He thinks you might be useful."

"I'll never serve him," Jaesa said firmly.

"Then you'll have to die. Pity." He came after her with a surge of power she wasn't quite prepared for. She dodged away, but he just kept driving her back, step by step, toward the others. "What about you, Twi'lek?" he called over Jaesa's shoulder.

Vette cursed at him and tried to get a clear shot with her blaster. Quinn was inching toward the elevator, hoping to get back down to the station and find help.

Draahg laughed. "I'll enjoy snapping your necks. Later." He jumped back a few feet and landed with such a crash that the others staggered. Before Jaesa could recover, he caught both Vette and Quinn with the Force and sent them flying halfway toward the airlock. Vette hit one of the walkway supports heavily; Quinn was caught across the chest by a railing. Neither moved afterwards.

Jaesa had realized two things in this brief interval. First, the strange Sith was toying with them; he was more than powerful enough to kill them all outright, but he preferred to have his fun. Second, there was still hope. Next to her, for a moment, had appeared the golden figure of Madaga-Ru, with a message. When Draahg looked back at Jaesa after dealing with the other two, she was smiling.

"Caught your breath?" he asked. "Let's go again, then."

She fought him up and down the gangway, parrying, dodging, using every avoidance trick she'd ever learned. Fortunately, Draahg was amused rather than infuriated. "Trying to wear me out? A good strategy, I admit - probably the best one in your situation. But unless you can keep it up for two and a half days, it's not going to work." There was something like pity in his voice. "You're the first who's lasted longer than thirty minutes against me. Not bad. I'd like to keep this up for at least another hour, see where it goes, but the next shuttle's due in two, and I want to be completely refreshed when the peon arrives. Serevin should be done with her by then." He dove at Jaesa She came dangerously close to going over the railing, but instead she leaped up and ran along it nimbly.

"Why bother separating us?" she asked, jumping down and turning to face him. "Afraid we'd be too much for you together?"

He walked toward her slowly. "Baras suggested it. And I'm no fool - I know how well she fights. I've seen it."

Jaesa heard the far-off sound of an elevator behind her. "You know Baras rewards his best and most loyal servants with death, and yet you still serve him. Who's the fool here?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. She sprinted at him and he met her readily. "I'll show you who's the fool," he snarled, his blows so heavy that blocking them made her arms ache. He was getting faster, too. She retreated toward the airlock door, barely managing to fend him off. "You should have surrendered," he said, a wild look in his eyes. "Isn't that what Jedi do? Surrender?"

"Not today," she said exultantly. Behind him, the elevator door had opened. He hadn't even noticed.

There was a blur of red and gold.

"Are you all right?" Sanguis asked as they stood over Draahg's body a few moments later.

"Yes," Jaesa said, catching her breath. "I knew you were coming. I just delayed." She started moving toward Vette. "I'll help her. You help him."

A quick examination showed plenty of bruises and a cracked rib or two, but nothing badly broken. Jaesa provided enough healing to get the two conscious and sitting up gingerly.

"What happened to your meeting?" Vette asked, looking at Sanguis in wonder while rubbing her sore head.

"I was warned before I got there. Madaga-Ru paid his debt." Sanguis put an arm around her captain's waist and helped him stand. "Darth Serevin will have to forgive me."

Quinn looked dismal. "My lord, Draahg caught us all by surprise. I take full responsibility for the defeat."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sanguis smiled and tightened her arm around him slightly. "When I saw you lying there, I thought the worst. I'm just glad you're still with me."

"It would take much more than Lord Draahg to take me from you," he replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, you two. Get a room." Vette started hobbling toward the airlock, assisted by Jaesa. " _I'm_ going to get a piece of that medbay."

The four made their way onboard ship. Kolto packs and bandages were still being applied when the holoterminal lit up. This time, the Hand was contacting _them_.

"Wrath," said Servant One, "Servant Two sensed the presence of Baras's apprentice, Draahg."

"Nice trick. A little late," Vette muttered, hobbling into the room.

"Hidden in life; announced in death," Servant Two clarified.

Vette just sighed and shook her head.

"It seems our enemy knows you live. We have lost the advantage of surprise," Servant One said.

"It was inevitable," Sanguis replied, unperturbed. "Now Draahg is dead."

"Indeed. Baras will be incensed." Servant One sounded just a tad bit smug. "And we are again aware of the Voice. Preparations are being made to secure a new host, but the rituals take time. You have done well, Wrath. The Emperor is pleased."

"But time never pauses," put in Servant Two.

"Yes. Events are progressing faster. Baras will redouble his efforts to silence those on the council who oppose him, especially their leader, Darth Vowrawn, who is overseeing the battle for Corellia. Vowrawn must be protected at all costs. Set course for Corellia immediately."


	64. XII 1 A Private Little War

**XII: CORELLIA**

Most of the trip was spent recovering. Jaesa came out of the fight with only a few aches and pains, so she bounced back quickly, not missing a training session. Vette and Quinn spent most of the first day in their beds, and the next day moving around the ship slowly and gingerly. They didn't complain _too_ much - it could've been a lot worse.

Things were more or less back to normal on the third day, one day out from Corellia. Jaesa and Sanguis had been sparring for over an hour when the other two interrupted them, Quinn with paperwork to be reviewed and signed, Vette with a bored look on her face. While the workaholics did their thing, the other two wandered around the chamber, looking at the various personal touches Sanguis had added to the former cargo hold - tapestries, painted glyphs, little carvings of wood or stone or bone.

"Where'd you even get this stuff?" Vette wondered out loud, peering at a little cat-dragon-thing.

"They were passed down to me, most of them," Sanguis said absently, her mind on her work.

"Family heirlooms, then?" Jaesa said. "Do Sith value family?"

"We value bloodlines, especially the true Sith. Family is..." Sanguis paused, considering. "It's a vague concept. Definitions seem to vary widely."

"These came from your mother, then? That must be nice." Vette sounded wistful.

"Yes. And yes."

"Nothing from your father?" Jaesa asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. As far as Mother was concerned, I had no father."

Jaesa turned around, surprised. "But... didn't you just say...?"

Sanguis handed the datapad back to Quinn. "I know. It was rather outrageous to conceal his identity, but she was determined. And powerful. Few questioned her to her face; those who did regretted it." Sanguis shrugged. "In the end, it makes little difference. I am who I am."

Corellia had no orbital station. They came out of hyperspace and immediately started angling for a spaceport on the surface. It was a smooth landing, but an urgent message from the Hand came through just as they touched down.

"Wrath, our efforts to locate Darth Vowrawn's secret headquarters are ongoing," said Servant One.

"Another digit of the hand will tap the Wrath," added Servant Two. Vette looked slightly disgusted at the thought.

"Meanwhile, we are tracking three assassins arriving on secret landing fields. Transmitting the coordinates."

"Received, my lord," Quinn said, datapad in hand.

"It will be difficult to stop them all. Make haste. Protect Darth Vowrawn, and aid in his attempts to undermine our enemy."

They had their orders; there was no time to waste. A minute later, they were halfway across the docking bay, discussing among themselves the best order in which to hit their targets. A series of beeps interrupted them.

"My lord, I'm detecting a forced transmission," Quinn said. "Should I block it?"

"Not yet. Let's see what this is." She brought out her holo and Baras's once-familiar form flickered into existence. Everyone was on their guard in an instant.

"I assume you still recognize me," he said in a patronizing tone. "Consider yourself fortunate that I am reaching out like this."

"So. You finally dare show your face to me," Sanguis replied grimly. She didn't stop walking toward the hangar door.

Baras was as smooth as ever. "I'm here to tell you that you are being deceived. The organization you work for is not the Emperor's Hand."

"Liar and traitor."

"I don't blame you for doubting me, but I will not apologize for my actions," he said firmly. "I am the Voice of the Emperor. There is a reason for all we do. In the end, what you think does not matter, so believe what you will, but your handlers have you in over your head, sticking your wet nose in Darth business."

Sanguis tilted her head slightly. "If it doesn't matter, why are you calling me?"

"A peace offering. Walk away now, and perhaps our previous animosities can be swept aside."

She nodded. "You are nervous, then. As well you should be. Surrender - renounce your mad claim and return to the Emperor's service. Only destruction awaits you on this path."

"Your lack of sight is almost laughable," Baras growled. "And you sound more like a Jedi every day - that miserable girl's influence, no doubt. What would your mother say?"

"Ask her for me when you see her." She made a sign to Quinn and he cut off the transmission.


	65. XII 2 Assassin Hunting

Three assassins. Three landing sites.

Fortunately, they were all relatively close by. Unfortunately, there was a war going on.

Corellia was a highly-developed industrial world, so most of the fighting was taking place on the streets of its sprawling, once-peaceful cities, the same streets Sanguis and her team now had to navigate. The landing sites were all located on top of skyscrapers in an area known as Incorporation Islands. Vette was half-hoping for an ocean view, only to be disappointed. It was duracrete and durasteel as far as the eye could see - a cleaner, more upscale version of Nar Shaddaa.

They made their way through rubble, crashed fighters, Republic troops and labyrinthine back alleys until they reached an industrial monitoring station occupied by a motley collection of refugees, thugs, rioters and other Corellians looking for some kind of shelter from the battles raging outside. They heard the far-off sound of an incoming shuttle as they exited the elevator onto the roof; within five minutes, it had landed. Out stepped a top-of-the-line assassin droid.

"Sith, identify yourself," said the droid as Sanguis approached.

"I am the one who's going to send you to the scrap pile," she replied, coming to a halt about five feet away.

"You have been classified as a threat to my mission, and must be destroyed. Target locked," the droid announced. Almost before it got the last word out, Vette had stunned it from behind with an ion grenade; Sanguis and Jaesa carved it up quickly after that.

"Not a very good model," Quinn said, coming over to look at the heap of slagged metal. "Talked too much."

"Let's see what Baras has for us next," Sanguis said, leading the way back to the elevator.

The second landing pad was atop a building whose sign read "Gannir Executive Suites." This time, they saw the shuttle coming in above them as they entered the building's lobby. When they stepped out onto the rooftop, they came face to face with assassin number two almost immediately.

"A welcoming committee. Some days you just can't land secretly on a planet. Even on a secret landing strip." He looked Sanguis up and down. "I know who you are. You're the apprentice Darth Baras thought he had killed. Marvelous."

"SIS? I bet he's SIS," Vette put in. "He's got that look."

"Huh." He scratched his chin. "I must be slipping."

"No. I'm just that good."

"I give you one warning," Sanguis said. "Turn back now, or the SIS will be missing an agent."

"Uh uh. I've been following your career. I've imagined facing you. I have pretty good ideas on taking you down... well, here, let me show you."

He was more of a challenge than the droid, but not by much. "Sheesh. I thought he'd never shut up." Vette holstered her blasters, shaking her head. "So far, Baras's assassins don't seem to know how the whole 'assassin' thing is supposed to work. I should know - I was one." They all stared at her. "For about a week. Long story."

The third site they visited was simply called "Skyrise Service." This time, they were too late; there was just an empty shuttle waiting for them. They were headed back down to the lobby when Sanguis got a holocall.

"Wrath, I mark your position," said a woman wearing the distinctive robes of the Hand. "The third of three secret landing strips. Your third target arrived earlier than expected. I am Servant Eleven of the Hand. You were told to expect my call."

Vette blinked. "Eleven? How many _are_ there?" she whispered to Jaesa, who just shrugged.

"I will hunt down the third assassin," Sanguis said. "Where are they?"

"I tracked his landing. I lost visual surveillance. But my primary purpose is a success. I have located Darth Vowrawn's secret headquarters. Uploading coordinates."

Quinn's eyes widened as the coordinates came through. "My lord, he is operating _within_ hostile territory. A massive tower in the heart of Incorporation Island. All Republic controlled. Amazing."

"The man is daring," Sanguis said. "He orchestrates the war against the Republic right under their very noses."

"His operations must be disguised as Republic," Servant Eleven continued. "But if I found him, Baras's missing assassin could too." She paused. "Hold." Her image went still and quiet for a few moments. "Yes. I will convey it. Servant Two has spoken to me. He says to be ready for suspicion."

"Servant Two communicates with you telepathically?" Sanguis asked, astonished.

"Yes. When Servant Two whispers, all agents of the Hand hear him. My mission is complete. I am recalled. The Hand hopes you find Vowrawn before the assassin strikes." She bowed and vanished.

"I know I've said it before, but those guys are _creepy_ ," Vette muttered as they headed out.


	66. XII 3 A Friend in High Places

The corporate tower Vowrawn's forces were occupying lay rather deep in Republic-held territory, and the last thing they wanted to do was blow his cover, which made things even more difficult. A combination of stealth, subterfuge and mind tricks enabled them to get inside the door, but then they were confronted with a line of Republic troopers who were, in all likelihood, disguised _Imperial_ troopers. Neither side seemed to know how to proceed.

"Sith, are you lost?" said a man sporting captain's stripes and a bad Republic accent. "You're in a Republic-aligned corporate headquarters."

" _Am_ I?" Sanguis asked.

The man cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The consortium of corporations has cameras in every corporate lobby, so we are being _observed_ by the Empire's _enemies_ as we speak. A Sith comes in here, she's gonna meet resistance. So - uh - we're going to have to kill you." Now his men looked uncomfortable too.

Sanguis sighed. "You don't have to die. I know this is Darth Vowrawn's headquarters. I'm a friend. I come in peace."

The captain was still troubled. Jaesa stepped in. "Look, what if we surrender and you can make a show of taking us into custody?"

"Good plan," said the captain in an undertone, reverting back to his natural accent. "Follow my lead, milords." He turned to his troops. "All right, men, make this look good." He raised his voice. "You're outnumbered, Imperials! Put your hands up and don't make another move!" The group of four raised their hands obediently. "Glad you came to your senses. Now you're going to our chief of security in the next room."

They were led away. Once out of the lobby, they put their hands down and the captain turned to them. "Thanks for helping me avoid a messy situation, milord," he said, Imperial once again. "Lord Haresh is in charge. He's just down there." He bowed.

"Thank you, captain," Sanguis said. "Return to your duties."

"And work on that accent," Vette called after him. "Wow, was he terrible."

They found Lord Haresh, a young, red Zabrak, pacing in front of a large force field which prevented access to the rest of the building. He looked up in surprise as they approached.

"What? The alarms didn't sound. How did you get in here?"

"Relax," Sanguis said in her most reassuring tone. "I'm not the enemy."

Haresh immediately turned hostile. "We know _who_ and _what_ you are," he said, pointing at her accusingly. "So Baras's most deadly apprentice has finally found us. My master has been on to you from the beginning." He drew his lightsaber.

" _Listen_ to me. I am no longer Darth Baras's apprentice."

"Yes, yes. We've all heard about Baras betraying you. No one's buying it. Vowrawn can smell Baras's ploys a thousand light years away. He knows the rift between you and your master is a ruse. Painstakingly orchestrated to get you close enough to strike. So, drop the act."

"This is no ruse and no act. An assassin is coming to - " She stopped. "You won't believe anything I say, will you?"

"Say that you're Baras's stooge, and I'll believe you. But either way, I have to kill you. Die, assassin!"

Lord Haresh was certainly determined, but also far, far out of his league. Sanguis and Jaesa handled him easily. They did their best to leave him alive; Jaesa tried to stabilize him while Quinn used his access codes to disable the force field, but in the end, they had to leave while his fate was still uncertain.

Their best guess at Darth Vowrawn's location was the penthouse suite. There they found several overturned tables set up as barriers and three more Sith waiting for them. "Where is Darth Vowrawn?" Sanguis asked, looking around the room.

"You'll never find out, scum," said one of the three, striding forward. "You defeated Lord Haresh, but you can't overcome the three of us at once..."

"Stop. Lord Qet, stand down." A male Pureblood emerged from a back room. Everyone except Vette recognized him immediately - Vowrawn was one of the elder statesmen of the Empire, well-known, well-respected, and one of the most generally popular members of the Dark Council due to his personal charm and comparatively open-minded views.

"My lord, retreat into the shadows," Qet insisted. "We will stop this assassin."

"There could be _ten_ of you and you would fail," Vowrawn said. "Leave us."

Sanguis nodded. "Listen to your master, Qet. Go and stand guard - the true danger has yet to reveal itself."

Qet obeyed, reluctantly, casting many glances back over his shoulder as he led his fellows into the room Vowrawn had vacated.

"Thank you for sparing them," Vowrawn said. "They will not be a problem." He sounded strangely cheerful about the whole situation. "I applaud you, Sanguis. I would have expected nothing less from one of your family. Convey my congratulations to your master for his superior game play. At least I die at Sith Blood hands; I ask only that I not suffer the indignity of decapitation."

Sanguis sighed. "My lord, perhaps _you_ will believe me. I do _not_ want to kill you. I do _not_ serve Darth Baras. I've been sent by the Emperor's Hand to ensure your safety. My mission is to bring Baras down."

Vowrawn stroked the tendrils on his chin thoughtfully. "Nothing more can be gained by maintaining the deception... Ah, if this is true, the game is renewed!"

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion rocked the room. Qet flew in through the other door and hit the floor, followed by smoke, flames, and the ugliest alien any of them had ever seen. He raised his weapon. "Darth Vowrawn. Baras says you gotta die."

"Baras strikes!" Vowrawn responded, as amused as ever, taking cover behind a table. Qet was down for the moment, but Sanguis, Jaesa, Vette and Quinn were more than capable of handling a single bounty hunter, no matter how ugly. They had him down and Qet up on his feet in the space of a few minutes.

"My friends, if I wasn't convinced before, I certainly am now," Vowrawn said, rising to his feet and inspecting the damage. "How are you, Qet?"

"I'll be fine, my lord, but... I don't think they made it." He glanced toward the other room.

"Ah. A shame, but that's how the game is played." He clapped his hands together. "Now! Sanguis. By the stars, how you've grown since I last saw you. You look more like your lovely grandmother every day." Sanguis's cheeks got slightly redder. Vowrawn grinned and sat in one of the room's few undamaged chairs. "I _am_ glad to find we are allies, rather than enemies. So the Emperor himself sent you to me?"

"Yes, my lord. I have been chosen as the Emperor's Wrath."

"Excellent! Truly excellent. And who are these others?" Sanguis introduced her companions one by one. Vowrawn greeted them all affably, then sat back, steepling his fingers. "I have a little confession to make. It is true that I'm here to lead our important war effort - but there are other reasons I chose Corellia. Two significant pillars of Baras's power base are here. Together, we can tear them down!"

Sanguis bowed her head respectfully. "I am at your service, my lord, but is it safe to remain here? Baras will not hesitate to strike again."

"True. I will have to shift my headquarters. I'll let you know where to find me, but first, hear me out. Most of the Dark Council knows Baras is not the Emperor's true Voice, but Baras' top two agents force them to support his bid. One agent safeguards secrets that he uses as leverage. The other leads Jedi Masters in campaigns against Sith who defy him. Now, if they were to disappear..."

"...so does his support on the council." Sanguis nodded. "I will see it done."


	67. XII 4 Keeping Secrets

Vowrawn wasn't the only one hiding behind enemy lines. Baras's secret master was posing as Colonel Senks, a member of the Corellian resistance. Sanguis's team had been forewarned - "Senks" was known for having tight security and hidden boltholes everywhere. How could they prevent him from fleeing through any one of a dozen different escape tunnels? Vette had an answer ready - blow things up. Specifically, his security terminals. She recommended pulse disruptors and Quinn, somehow, managed to speedily requisition ten of them.

Labor Valley was a mass of industrial complexes. Like everywhere else, it was disputed ground, so Sanguis's team had to fight their way through rebel territory until they reached the resistance stronghold Senks operated from. Fortunately, this time they didn't have to be subtle. Their ultimate destination was the databank room somewhere on a lower level, but first, they had to find and disable every security terminal along the way. The rebels were rather unhappy about having their base invaded and their equipment destroyed, but Sanguis's little army proved too much for them; the smart ones retreated, the others died more-or-less gloriously for their cause.

They found the datacenter at last. A small man in a resistance uniform was working away furiously at the main terminal, talking to himself. "I know that code is right! Why aren't my escape passages opening?"

"Computers are unreliable," Vette said, shoving one of the unused disruptors back into its carrying case. "Next time, hire someone like me."

Senks froze. "Strong enough to demolish my forces and smart enough to take out my tech..." He turned slowly. "Sith. Of course." He had a downturned mustache that gave his face a perpetually harassed look. "When the alarms sounded, I knew there was trouble coming," he said, holding up his hands. "Don't strike. I'm a secret Imperial agent working directly for Darth Baras."

"That's not news to me," Sanguis informed him, drawing her lightsabers. "You discover and keep secrets for Baras that he uses to gain power and control others."

Senks looked dismayed, but kept talking. "My work keeps rogue Imperial elements from destabilizing the Empire, but that's just part of what I do. I'm essential in the fight for Corellia. I steer Republic-aligned resistance forces into battles they can't win. Shut me down and we lose this war."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Sanguis asked, though she seemed impressed by Senks's refusal to back down. "But your point is a fair one. Cooperate and you may survive this encounter." She put her weapons away. "You collect secrets for Darth Baras. That must end. Give up the information you harbor for him."

Senks hesitated. "There's no future in denying Baras..."

"I am the Emperor's Wrath and I tell you that Baras has no future. Captain, show him." Quinn brought out his datapad and flashed a set of security credentials before Senks's eyes that seemed to dazzle him. "We are systematically tearing Baras down," Sanguis continued. "You must know how many agents he has already lost. Choose your side carefully."

"Yes." Senks was nodding slowly. "He's sacrificed a great deal in this latest bid of his. Very well. Every regime eventually falters. I'd be wise to get out before the towers start crumbling." He went back to the terminal. "I'll upload the files... There. Wiped from my system, and relinquished to you. Does this earn your mercy?"

"Sit still while we authenticate your information. Captain?"

Quinn went to the terminal himself. After half a minute of checking, he hailed Darth Vowrawn on the built-in holo. "My lords, I'm transmitting the materials from Colonel Senks's files," he said when the Darth appeared.

"Excellent." Vowrawn sounded pleased and enthusiastic. "Let me look them over... yes... yes, this is the leverage Darth Baras has over my fellow Dark Council members. Now they are free of him."

"Does this mean I get to keep breathing and winning the war for Corellia?" Senks asked hopefully.

"I leave that decision to the formidable young woman here. What do you say, Wrath - does Colonel Senks live or die?"

"Senks, meet your new master, Darth Vowrawn."

"You heard her, Colonel," said Vowrawn brightly. "Your tenure under Darth Baras has ended. You answer to me now. Understood?"

"Absolutely. I am yours to command." He bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must reprogram my security systems." He hurried off to another corner of the room and began working furiously and mumbling to himself again.

"Good work, Sanguis," Vowrawn said. "You are proving we can tear Baras down without compromising the Empire. I have news about the second agent - make your way to Axial Park and contact my operative, Shadow, at the safe house there."

"Yes, my lord. Is there something else?" The Darth seemed fascinated by what he'd just come across in Senks's files.

"Oh, this is too good," Vowrawn said, laughing. "Would you like a copy of Baras's memoirs? Apparently he saves time by writing up his triumphs in advance!"

"What? The man has _completely_ lost his mind," Sanguis said.

"Hey, if you don't want a copy, I do," Vette put in. "I'm big on comedies and historical fiction."


	68. XII 5 Truth Revealed

Axial Park was the scene of the heaviest fighting on the planet. It had probably been a green and pleasant place in peacetime, but now it was, literally, a warzone. The thundering of artillery shells and blasts of rifle fire accompanied Sanguis's team as they crept carefully across the landscape, taking advantage of whatever shelter they could find, heading for the small commando outpost which served as a safehouse. There were some small offices inside; they found Vowrawn's agent in one of these, looking as if he hadn't slept for a week.

"Shadow?" Sanguis asked, walking up to him.

"It sure feels like it. My lord," he added hastily after turning to see who'd spoken to him. "Lord Wrath, is it?"

"Yes. You have information for me?"

"I do." He tried to collect his scattered thoughts. "The Jedi. Yes. A team of Jedi secretly landed on Corellia very recently. I intercepted a transmission from one of them to Baras, conveying readiness to lead the other Jedi into a death trap."

"Can you provide me with a name and location?"

He shook his head. "No name. They were too smart for that. But they're gearing up in a Republic staging bunker. Enemy special forces deploy there, so it'll be a high risk invasion."

"Very well. Give us the coordinates, then get some rest. Report back to Vowrawn when you are able."

"Thank you." He looked greatly relieved. "More power to you, my lord."

It was another slow crawl over to the bunker. Thankfully, things got a little easier once they passed behind enemy lines - less crossfire to deal with. The bunker was far from unoccupied, but the Republic clearly hadn't anticipated a direct assault upon it, so ground-level defensive emplacements were scarce. It was also rather small, which made finding their targets much easier. The five Jedi were gathered around a briefing table in a large room slightly below ground level. Four rose as Sanguis approached.

"Your invasion ends here, Sith," said one, a human with his hair cropped close against his head. "Reinforcements will be here very shortly, and you are already outnumbered." He activated his lightsaber.

Sanguis was unconcerned. "Darth Baras's spy - identify yourself so you don't die with these Jedi."

"Are you suggesting that one of us is an Imperial?" said the first man.

"A pathetic trick." Another Jedi, light-haired and light-eyed, also drew his saber. "She's in over her head and makes a desperate play to destabilize us."

"Be reasonable, Sith," said the first Jedi. "You can't take us all."

Sanguis tried again. "Final warning, my fellow Sith. Step forward, or die with these prattling nuisances."

"Hold. I must speak." One of the previously silent women stepped forward. "You are becoming a legend among us, my friend," she said, bowing to Sanguis. "I am thankful you've given me a chance to save myself."

The other Jedi stared in shock. "Master Injaye, you?" said the one who'd spoken first.

Her green eyes flashed. "All these years, right under your nose. I was to lead you to your deaths today. Instead, I'll watch my new friend destroy you."

Sanguis stepped back calmly. "Your work for Baras is over, Injaye. I'm going to let these Jedi take you into custody."

"What?" The false Master's eyes narrowed. "Don't be a fool!"

"The tides have turned, Injaye," said the light-haired Jedi, smiling slightly.

The first Jedi put his lightsaber away. "We were on a suicide mission. We'd be walking to our deaths if not for you."

Sanguis looked at Jaesa, who pleaded for them silently. "Perhaps you _are_ a bad influence on me," she said with a sigh. "Depart in peace, Jedi. See that she does not escape."

"Of course. Be well, friend."

Three of them moved off, escorting Injaye, who glared daggers back at Sanguis. One Jedi was still sitting at the table; he'd neither moved nor spoken the entire time. He was a middle-aged man with dark skin, dark hair - brown, not quite black - and a smattering of freckles. A strange mask covered both his eyes, but it was evident that he was staring at Sanguis. "Did you know a woman named Lord Fidicinae?" he asked at last.

Now it was Sanguis' turn to stare. "I - yes. Did _you_ know her?

"Yes. Long ago - almost a quarter century now. I'd always hoped to meet her again. Is she...?"

Sanguis looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry. She died six years ago. She's gone."

"Ah. I thought so. But then again, no - no, she isn't." He smiled. "You're here." He rose and bowed slightly. "Farewell, Sanguis. May the Force be with you." He turned and followed the rest. Sanguis watched him go, wondering, and as she did, her eyes caught a glint of light from an ancient ring on his right hand.


	69. xi There is No Death

"It is done. The time to confront Darth Baras is now," said Sanguis.

Her little group was assembled around their ship's holoterminal once again, with Servant One's image looming large above them. It nodded slowly. "His leverage gone. Vowrawn preserved. Baras's bid to be named the Voice of the Emperor is crippled. What remains of Darth Baras is yours, Wrath. He has gone to Korriban. Do as you must."

"I understand," Sanguis said grimly. "I will prepare myself to face him."

"Baras's power is deep, hidden," said Servant Two.

"Darth Vowrawn returns to Korriban as well," said Servant One. "Baras dare not strike at him within sight of the Dark Council. He will authorize your clearance to land and usher you into the Dark Council chamber. His presence is necessary; the Dark Council does not take kindly to intrusions, and Baras still has support there. Vowrawn will back you, then you must express the Emperor's will."

"The hinges are gone from the door," hissed Servant Two. "Unleash the Emperor's Wrath!"

It was a tense journey. Baras was dangerous enough under normal circumstances, but when cornered before the Dark Council, there was no telling what he might do. Sanguis spent most of the time either practicing or meditating. The others spent it gathered in the lounge listening to Vette's dramatic readings from her copy of Baras's memoirs. They were pretty terrible - the memoirs, that is. Baras obviously hadn't bothered with a ghost writer. Or if he had, he deserved his money back.

"I feel sorry for him," Jaesa said at the end of one session. The other two gave her disbelieving looks and she shrugged. "I know, I know. I guess there's still a lot of Jedi left in me. I can't help it - our teachers tried _so hard_ to get us to look beyond outward appearances. They wanted us to see the living being beneath, and how each one is connected to all the others." She shook her head. "Inside, Baras is a man. Just a man. But he's wrapped himself up so deeply in shadows and lies and distrust and desire for power that he can't appreciate what he is anymore. What everyone is. It seems so... lonely." She glanced around and laughed at their skeptical faces. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start making speeches about the Light and redemption and all that."

"Good," Vette said. "Some insects just need to be squashed, y'know?"

Once they arrived at the Korriban orbital station, they contacted Darth Vowrawn. He was only a few hours ahead of them. "You're here!" he exclaimed gleefully. "The anticipation fills my veins with fire. I feel a hundred years younger. I can't wait to see Darth Baras's face when I introduce you to the Dark Council."

"Do you have a holocam?" Vette suggested helpfully. "Maybe you could preserve the moment for posterity. And the HoloNet."

Vowrawn laughed out loud. "Ha! If only we could sell tickets." He rubbed his hands with anticipation. "Meet me in the antechamber to the Dark Council. No one will dare to obstruct you on the way there." He signed off, still chuckling to himself.

Korriban was just as Sanguis, Vette and Jaesa remembered it. The planet never seemed to change. Red sky, red moons, red cliffs, red sand. Quinn had never been here before, but there was no time for sightseeing. They headed for the long shadow of the Academy.

The instructors and acolytes stared at them as they passed. A few of Jaesa's ex-classmates lingered in the halls, whispering about her sudden advancement. Vette got some dirty looks, both for being alien and non-Sith, but she sailed on as if the offenders were beneath her notice. Quinn got a few looks too, but his uniform gave him a pass. No one bothered Sanguis. They all just got out of her way.

Stepping off the elevator onto the second floor, they found Vowrawn waiting, so full of anticipation that he looked ready to burst. Sanguis fell into step beside him. "Baras has called a special session of the council to make his claim as the Emperor's Voice official. I'm... fashionably late." Vowrawn smirked. "Your former master and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await. The play is yours."

They walked together down the hall and Vowrawn opened a door at the end. They stepped into a room surrounded by twelve statues with twelve tall thrones at their bases. Eight of the thrones were occupied, three via holo, five in person, and in the middle of them, striding back and forth impatiently with his back to the entrance, was Darth Baras.

"That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors," Baras growled. Vowrawn looked at Sanguis with a smile on his face, as if to say, "You do the honors," then headed for his seat. Sanguis's companions ranged themselves quietly on either side of the entrance.

"We enter together," Sanguis said, drawing all eyes but Baras's to her. "Turn and face me, pretender."

"Interesting," said Darth Marr.

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn," said Darth Ravage impatiently.

Sanguis raised her voice so that it echoed round the chamber. "I am the Emperor's Wrath. Chosen by the supreme master himself. I know his will. And Baras is not the Voice."

"Listen to truth, my fellows," Vowrawn said, settling into his throne. "You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab."

Baras kept his back to the door. "Vowrawn, for whatever reason - greed, jealousy - you've refused to accept reality. This is a desperate attempt." He turned to face his fellow council members, one by one, ignoring Sanguis. "Hear me, Dark Council. This child is not our Emperor's Wrath - she is Vowrawn's illusion. The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn. For now, assist me in destroying this rabble."

"Don't hide behind the council, coward," Sanguis said accusingly. A murmur ran around the room.

"Fine. Let us swat this gnat and move on," said Ravage.

"No." Darth Marr rose. "Baras claims to be the Voice; this lord claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives speaks truth."

As Marr resumed his seat, Darth Imperius leaned forward. "Oh, _do_ let's have them fight," she said eagerly. "I didn't get to watch the last one. No one would record it for me."

No further council members added their voice, so it was three against two for the moment. Ravage sat back with a disgruntled look on his face.

Baras turned to face Sanguis at last. "Fine. The master will grant the slave's last wish. The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare."

No one had ever looked less a slave and more a queen than Sanguis did at that moment, tall and straight, her sharp yellow eyes sparkling with defiance. "I grant you the first shot, pretender."

"You have no idea of my power!" Baras drew his lightsaber and attacked, moving faster than most people's eyes could see.

Sanguis was not most people.

She dodged with equal speed and came up holding both lightsabers in her hands. Now it was her turn to go on the offensive. She was young. She was strong. She was skilled. She had been tested in fire and ice, on mountain and plain. Baras couldn't stand against her. His anger grew, but the more angry he became, the calmer she was.

He started to laugh, a deep, rasping sound that chilled the air around him. He took the mask from his face and let it drop to the floor. Underneath was a face scarred deeply by the dark side, wrinkled, pale, with bulging veins running from his mouth and eyes all across his bald head. Purple lightning shot out in wide arcs from his hands. Immediately, Sanguis brought her sabers to bear, drawing the deadly energy into them like the lightning spires on her beloved Dromund Kaas.

"Had enough, child? Can you feel your grip on life slipping?" Baras shouted. "Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go, embrace your death."

Sanguis kept her sabers steady, their light glinting off her silver jewelry. "Forget the bravado, Baras. No one's buying it."

He lowered his hands. "Just being sporting. I would think you'd appreciate the chance to catch your breath." He glanced at Vowrawn. "Your champion is failing. And you'll be next."

"Is that coming from you or from the Emperor, Baras? It's hard to tell the difference," Vowrawn replied lightly.

"Don't mock me, fop," Baras screamed. Vowrawn just lounged back in his seat again, enjoying the show. Baras turned on Sanguis, who was waiting patiently, with all his fury. "Your patron just ensured your suffering will be epic, youngster. Now die!"

He sent walls of solid air surging across the room, but the Force was her shield - the blasts parted around her. He tried to twist her thoughts into deadly nightmares, but she had come through the Dark Temple and the lair of Sel-Makor, and her mind could not be wrenched from her. He tried lightning again, but it was swallowed up in the bright red and yellow light of her sabers. He tried every trick he knew, but in his service and the Emperor's, she had seen them all. And whenever he let up for a moment, she was after him, her weapons an extension of herself, driving him across the floor until he could run no more.

He dropped to his knees, gasping. "You are depleted, Baras," she said, standing strong and tall before him. "You hover a breath away from destruction."

He tried to summon dark energy into his hands, but it formed, weakened and died in the space of a few moments. "No! My powers abandon me."

"Confess that you are not the Voice of the Emperor," she said, relentless.

He sputtered and looked around him. "I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now! The Emperor commands it! Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor's behalf, or suffer his disfavor!"

"I believe I'll take my chances," Darth Marr replied.

"Ravage, has your sense left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

Darth Ravage could no longer be swayed. "I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath," he said.

"Hadra! Imperius! Mortis!" He called each remaining member by name, but they shook their heads, or yawned, or looked at him with savage disdain. He glared up at Sanguis again, his voice growing hoarse. "You think you've won? You think you can silence the Emperor's true Voice? Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you! Someday, vengeance will be mine!"

She looked at Baras, helpless on the floor, and suddenly she saw him. Not the battered body before her, but _him_. Darkness, a cloud of anger and hatred, but beneath that... light. A glow. Life. And not just in him - in all the members of the council who sat looking down from their high seats; in all of her allies watching by the door; all over the surface of Korriban itself were sparks of the same brightness. And all the lights were connected - connected by glowing streams and delicate filaments and airy shining arcs, reaching from the ground to the skies to the stars. Whenever one went out, another appeared in a different place, or two more, or five, all shining together, all one.

For a moment, she saw as the Jedi see, and at last she understood. She lowered her lightsabers.

"I am beyond vengeance," she said softly. "I am beyond death." She turned to the council. "Have I proven my claim?" she asked in a clear, ringing voice.

Darth Vowrawn nodded. "You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows that the Emperor's Wrath has free reign. You are answerable only to our ultimate master."

"You are acknowledged, Wrath," said Darth Marr. "Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own."

Sanguis bowed her head to them. "I am the Empire's servant. If you need me, call." She turned to look at Baras. "As for the false Voice - my duty here is done. He was one of you, my lords. Punish him as you see fit." With a final bow, she turned and left her old master to face justice.

"Let the enemies of the Empire tremble!" Vowrawn announced triumphantly. "The Emperor's Wrath shall consume them all!"


	70. xii Full Circle

They stepped out into the sunlight of Korriban. It had never felt so good.

"Wow. All right." Vette took a deep breath as they stood at the top of the steps, looking out toward the tombs in the distance. "That was... something. Can we go home now?"

"Of course." Sanguis started walking and the rest followed. "Where _is_ home, Vette?"

"Uh... I... don't know exactly. The ship? The ship is good."

They hadn't gone far before they heard voices calling Jaesa's name. Two young acolytes were running toward them - two young _alien_ acolytes, a Twi'lek and a Rattataki, with faint marks around their necks where slave collars had once been.

"Oh! Those were classmates of mine, my lord," Jaesa said. "I just want to talk to them. I'll catch up to you later." She waved and ran off to meet her friends, who greeted her with affection and excitement. The other three continued toward the shuttle pad at a leisurely pace.

"So now what?" Vette wondered. "Do we go out and win the war single-handedly? Conquer more planets for the Empire?"

"Something like that," Sanguis said, "though I admit, I would like a little time to ourselves. I want to see my estate again."

"And Tivva tells me I have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"If the Hand could give us at least a week's holiday, my lord, I... " Quinn stopped. "Blast. I forgot the flowers."

Sanguis lifted an eyebrow at him. "Flowers?"

"Yes, my lord, from Alderaan. For... ah... reasons." He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I've clearly been spending too much time around Vette. Excuse me, my lord."

"What was that all about?" Vette asked, watching him pull out his datapad as he hurried off.

Sanguis smiled to herself. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe he intends to propose."

" _What?_ Really?"

"Yes. Though I may propose to him first. I haven't decided yet."

Vette laughed. "You guys are weird. Hey, do you even like flowers?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I could grow to like them."

Vette groaned. "If that was supposed to be a pun, it was terrible." She stopped and leaned on one of the metal guide rails. "You know, if Baras could write his memoirs in advance, maybe I can too. How does 'Vette, Queen of the Pirates!' sound?"

Sanguis looked skeptical. "You want to be a pirate queen?"

"I don't know - maybe - but it's a _great_ title. I'd sell tons of copies." She sighed happily at the thought. "Hey, you should write one too!"

"I hardly think so. I'll be content with however history chooses to remember me."

"Oh, come _on_! It'd be great! We'd just have to add in a few things - a love triangle, royalty, prophecies..."

Sanguis shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not. I had enough of prophecies on Tatooine."

"What? When did - oh, yeah, the... thing." Vette shuddered. "That wasn't really a prophecy. More like a curse. Glad it was all a bunch of nonsense."

Sanguis looked out at the red horizon thoughtfully. "On the contrary, it all came true - or will. I was rejected. I was betrayed. I will be forgotten, in time; eventually this body and all other things I call mine will become dust. But I was also accepted, and loved, and through it all, had someone standing by me." She smiled at Vette. "And we're never really gone. We all live, in a way, through those who come after us, and through the Force. Even if our line ends, there will always be the Force."

"Huh." Vette grinned at her. "Good to know."

(Not) **THE END**

* * *

 _Whew! I can't believe I wrote something this long! I can't believe anyone_ read _it the whole way through! Y'all must be as crazy as I am._

 _Hope you enjoyed it - I did!_


End file.
